Seguindo Em Frente Parte I
by debby.rox
Summary: Hermione Granger é levada para o passado após um momento crítico em que sua vida corria grave risco. A partir desse momento absolutamente tudo muda. "Para seguir em frente... As vezes é preciso retroceder"
1. Prologue

Nome: Seguindo em Frente  
Autor: Debby Bacellar  
Censura: +18  
Gênero: Romance, Angst, Dark Fic, Spoilers, UA  
Personagens: Hermione Granger, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Alvo Dumbledore e outros.  
Avisos ou Alertas: Heterossexualidade, ligeira menção à homossexualidade em segunda temporada, sexo, tortura, morte e violência.  
Notas: Para seguir em frente... As vezes é preciso retroceder.

Resumo: Hermione Granger é levada para o passado após um momento crítico em que sua vida corria grave risco. A partir desse momento absolutamente tudo muda.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers e outras editoras. Essa autora não é responsável por acesso de menores a essa fic, que como está no aviso, tem cenas explícitas de sexo. Por favor, verifique os avisos e alertas contidos no cabeçalho, bem como as restrições legais de idade de seu país. As fics têm restrição de idade por motivos muito claros. Não aceitarei contas de despesas médicas com psicólogos, psiquiatras, hospícios ou manicômios judiciais por causa de nenhuma das minhas fics. (Disclaimer inspirado nas sábias palavras de minha autora favorita magalud ou mais conhecida aqui como entlzab,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

"Eles se foram... Todos eles. Nada restou. Estou sozinha..."

A castanha rolou na cama em dor. O que ela faria? Por mil Merlins... Todos os que ela amava estavam mortos. Tudo o que ela conhecia estava perdido... E ela não queria recomeçar.

Ela levantou-se em lágrimas e foi ate a biblioteca. O único lugar que lhe dava um pouco mais de tranquilidade.

Hogwarts já havia sido reconstruída depois daquela Segunda Guerra infernal. Seis meses havia passado e a castanha passava a ponta de seus dedos entre a capa dos livros grossos perfeitamente arrumados nas grandes estantes. Ler... Não era mais um refúgio. O seu interesse não se fixava em absolutamente nada.

O que ela faria? O que poderia amenizar aquela dor?

Ela sentou-se no chão, no canto mais escuro da Sessão Reservada, abraçando as próprias pernas como se a brisa mais suave pudesse despedaçá-la e podia. Ela sabia.

As lágrimas desciam involuntariamente - eram as suas amigas. Suas companheiras rotineiras.

A castanha fechou os olhos e pôs-se, masoquistamente, a lembrar daquele último dia. O dia em que o Lorde das Trevas caiu. O mesmo dia em que Harry e Ron morreram.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Percas

**Chapter I**

**Percas**

_Harry puxou a varinha de unicórnio e viu que os olhos de todo mundo no Hall estavam nela._

— _Então tudo acaba aqui, não é...? — disse Harry a Voldemort — A varinha que está em sua mão sabe que seu ultimo mestre foi desarmado? Porque se ela souber... Eu sou o novo mestre da Varinha Mestra._

_Um brilho dourado passou subitamente no céu acima deles e a luz solar ia aparecendo próximo a janela, iluminando todas as faces ao mesmo tempo. Harry ouviu uma voz alta e então também gritou:_

— _Avada Kedavra!_

— _Expelliarmus!_

_A colisão pareceu um tiro de canhão, e as chamas douradas que saíram entre eles, na parte central do circulo que ambos formavam, marcaram o ponto onde os feitiços colidiram. Harry viu o jato de luz verde de Voldemort ricochetear e bater no seu próprio peito, viu a Varinha Mestra voar alto, a escuridão sobre a luz solar, girando através do teto encantado._

_E Harry, com sua enorme agilidade de apanhador, pegou a varinha com sua mão livre e Voldemort caiu para trás, braços arqueados e as pupilas vermelhas rolaram para cima. Tom Riddle bateu no chão com um fim mundano, seu corpo espalhado e vazado, as mãos brancas vazias, sua aparência de cobra tinha saído de sua cara. Voldemort estava morto, morto por seu próprio ricochete de feitiço e Harry ficou com as duas varinhas nas mãos, aonde abaixo jazia o corpo de seu inimigo._

_(...)_

_Aqueles que estavam sendo controlados com o Império foram libertados e voltaram a si, os Comensais da Morte estavam fugindo ou sendo capturados, os inocentes que estavam em Azkaban estavam sendo libertados naquele mesmo instante e Kingsley Shacklebolt havia sido nomeado temporariamente a ministro da magia._

_(...)_

_Eles moveram o corpo de Voldemort e o deitaram numa câmera do Hall, longe dos corpos de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, Lilá Brown e outros quinze que haviam morrido lutando com ele._

_Depois de um tempo, exausto, Harry estava sentado em um banco ao lado de Luna._

— _Eu quero um pouco de paz e silêncio, se você estiver aqui comigo, — ela disse._

— _Eu adoraria um pouco disso. — ele respondeu._

— _Eu vou distraí-los — ela disse — Use sua capa._

_E antes que ele dissesse uma palavra ela gritou — Ohh. Olhem! Um Blibbering Humdinger! — e apontou para janela. Todos que ouviram olharam ao redor. Harry colocou a capa sobre ele e levantou._

_Agora ele poderia se mover no Salão sem interferências. Ele localizou Gina duas mesas a diante; ela estava sentada com a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe. Eles teriam tempo para conversar depois, horas, dias e talvez anos para poder conversar. Ele viu Neville, a espada de Gryffindor estava ao lado do seu prato enquanto ele comia cercado por um grupo de fervorosos admiradores. Enquanto ele andava ao longo do corredor entre as mesas, ele identificou os três Malfoys, abraçados, juntos e amedrontados, como se eles não devessem estar ali, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção._

_Em qualquer lugar que ele olhasse ele via famílias reunidas, e finalmente, ele viu duas pessoas cuja companhia ele desejava mais que tudo._

— _Sou eu — ele murmurou, encurvando-se entre eles. — Vocês querem vir comigo? — eles se levantaram imediatamente, e juntos, ele, Rony e Hermione deixaram o Salão Principal._

_(...)_

— _Realmente passa um sentimento da tragédia, não? − disse Rony, empurrando uma porta para deixar Harry e Hermione passarem._

_A felicidade viria, Harry pensou, mas no momento ele estava se arrastando de tão exausto e a dor de ter perdido Fred, Lupin e Tonks perfurava-o como se fosse uma ferida física a cada passo. Grande parte dele se sentia estupendamente aliviado e ansiando por dormir. Mas antes de tudo ele devia uma explicação a Rony e Hermione, que tinham estado com ele por tanto tempo e mereciam a verdade. Detalhadamente ele contou o que havia visto na penseira e o que aconteceu na floresta, e eles não tinham nem começado a expressar seu choque e perplexidade, quando chegaram no último degrau, embora nenhum deles tivesse mencionado o destino._

_(...)_

_No último degrau, enquanto Ron e Hermione pensavam sobre tudo o que acabaram de ouvir e avaliavam a varinha Mestra, um estalido alto pôde ser ouvido. Um som de aparatação. Os três amigos viraram-se imediatamente na direção do som. Hogwars ainda estava desprotegida. Qualquer um poderia aparatar ou desaparatar._

_Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange estavam ali, sorrindo como loucos na frente dos três amigos._

_Não houve hesitação. Antes que qualquer um dos três pudesse reagir, a varinha de ambos os Comensais foram apontadas diretamente para o peito de Harry e Ron._

— _AVADA KEDAVRA — a maldição foi lançada em uníssono, como se houvesse sido ensaiada por séculos atingindo diretamente o peito dos dois garotos que caíram no chão._

_O riso alto e escandaloso não foi contido._

_A castanha via tudo em câmera lenta, como se tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo horrendo. Porque ela não reagiu? Levantando a sua varinha ela gritou com toda a sua fúria. — AVADA KEDAVRA — atingindo Rodolfo diretamente no peito que caiu lívido._

— _Expeliarmus — Rabastan foi mais rápido desarmando a castanha. — ela gritava em desespero sabendo que não haveria mais esperança para Ron ou Harry. O corpo dos dois jazia leitoso, sem cor, sem vida aos pés da garota._

— _O garoto que sobreviveu duas vezes... — ele falou acima dos gritos desesperado da castanha. — Não sobreviveu uma terceira vez. — ele levantou a varinha em direção a Hermione. — Você, sua sangue ruim... Era para você ter morrido primeiro. Eles morreram por causa de gente como você. — ele sorriu com escárnio. — AVADA — Hermione encolheu-se, mas a maldição fora interrompida. Alguém atrás do embate havia estuporado Rabastan. Ela não quis ver quem foi. Sua cabeça girava em dor e agonia._

_A castanha deixou-se levar pela escuridão. Não. Não havia mais nada. Não sobrara mais nada. Ela deixou com que a escuridão da dor a levasse para aquele lugar sombrio e logo em seguida, desmaiou._

**Seis Meses Depois.**

Hermione não havia conseguido superar aquela perca lastimável. Naquele mesmo dia em que ela perdera Ron e Harry, acabou descobrindo que seus pais foram encontrados e assassinados cruelmente pelos Comensais. A sua casa trouxa fora destruída e agora ela mantinha residência fixa no Castelo. Ela não tinha mais forças nem para sofrer.

O Lord das Trevas havia sido derrotado. Ela estava tentando seguir com seus estudos em seu último ano em Hogwarts e Rabastan estava preso em Askaban, mas ela desejava a sua morte. E embora ela desejasse isso ardentemente, ela sabia que isso não traria as pessoas que ela perdeu novamente. Ela se sentia sozinha.

Gina tentava recomeçar. Os Weasleys reconstruíam a vida aos poucos, assim como todos os outros. Mas Hermione havia se tornado uma sombra, apenas o espectro de uma garota sem perspectiva, sem futuro. Uma garota em tons de cinza. Uma garota que queria definitivamente... Morrer.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Livro Branco

**Chapter 2 - Livro Branco**

Hermione estava sentada no frio do lado de fora do castelo olhando para as águas plácidas do Lago Negro. Gina aproximou-se devagar, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. Era quase noite e o sol se punha em algum lugar ao oeste, ofuscado pelas nuvens espessas e cinzas. Gina apertou o cachecol ao redor do pescoço protegendo-se do frio do crepúsculo.

— Mione... — Gina falou colocando os braços de forma confortadora ao redor da amiga. — Você tem que superar. Eu sei que dói. Eu também sinto. Eu perdi o meu irmão também Mi. Perdi o grande amor da minha vida. As nossas dores não são diferentes.

— Eu não sou você — Hermione falou entre os dentes de forma ríspida.

— Não me agrida Hermione Jane Granger. Estou tentando te ajudar. Todos estamos. — Gina falou mais forte. Ela não se conformava com a forma que a amiga estava agindo ha meses. Ela mal comia, não respondia mais a nenhuma das perguntas que os professores lhe faziam, tinha as piores notas e não estava se esforçando para melhorar.

— Você não está se ajudando Hermione. Por acaso você acha que era isso que Harry e Ron iriam querer. O que você acha que eles estão sentindo ao verem você definhar desse jeito?! — ela perguntou exasperada, com lágrimas graves nos olhos.

— Eles não estão sentindo nada, absolutamente nada Gina! — a castanha levantou-se impetuosamente. — Porque os mortos não podem sentir. — ela completou a frase voltando para o castelo, deixando sua melhor amiga sem ação.

A ruiva não sabia mais o que fazer. Não havia meio de fazer Hermione reagir.

Os passos largos de Hermione demonstravam que ela não queria companhia. Ela nunca mais queria companhia. Ela queria estar só, estar completamente sozinha o tempo todo. Afastar-se das pessoas era a sua melhor arma. Ah, a solidão a abraçava como uma velha amiga de garras afiadas e de pele enrugada. Quem dera se a mesma solidão à levasse para o mesmo vale escuro onde os seus amigos estavam agora. O vale da morte.

Ela andava pelos corredores do castelo sem cumprimentar ninguém. Ela conseguiu fechar-se em seu próprio mundo, numa redoma de ferro, inalcançável. As pessoas, pouco a pouco, deixaram de nota-la. Há quanto tempo ela não falava? A única pessoa capaz de arrancar-lhe algumas palavras era Gina, mas o resultado final nunca era agradável. Gina estava desistindo. Ela não suportava tentar tirar da lama alguém que preferia chapinhar nela. Hermione estava tentando se punir. Ela culpava-se por não ter conseguido salvar os dois e não havia ninguém que conseguisse demovê-la dessa ideia. Até a professora Minerva tentou ajuda-la, mas Hermione não precisava de ajuda. Ela só precisava esquecer.

Hermione entrou pelo buraco do retrato passando rapidamente pelos alunos que conversavam animadamente no salão comunal da grifinória. Aquilo a irritava. Como eles conseguiam viver quando tudo ao redor dela havia desmoronado?

Ela subiu rapidamente as escadas em espiral e entrou em seu quarto. Jogou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Não demorou muito para que o sono viesse.

(...)

"Eles não estão sentindo nada, absolutamente nada Gina, porque os mortos não podem sentir... Porque os mortos não podem sentir... Porque os mortos não podem sentir".

Hermione abriu os olhos após mais um pesadelo. As palavras ditas por ela mais cedo rodopiavam em sua mente transformando-as em uma ideia. Uma ideia que lhe parecia a cada minuto mais atrativa. Era madrugada. Ela podia ouvir as meninas do sétimo ano ressonando baixinho. Todos seguiam mais tranquilos agora.

— Porque os mortos não podem sentir. — a castanha sussurrou para si mesma testando as palavras. Sorvendo o seu significado. Os mortos não podem sentir. Como ela não havia pensado naquilo antes?

Era tudo o que ela precisava. Uma interrupção para as suas dores. Ninguém mais sabia o quanto aquilo a afetava. A dor que deixara de ser emocional, passando a ser física. As náuseas acompanhadas pelo choro histérico, a falta de ar, o buraco no peito. Um buraco doloroso. Seu corpo dobrava-se toda vez que ela pensava naquela lembrança. O coração acelerava no peito como se ela estivesse prestes a sofrer um infarto.

A castanha levantou-se pacientemente, vestiu seu robe vermelho e dourado e deixou

os pés nus tocarem o chão gelado. Era uma forma de sentir alguma coisa, já que ultimamente ela se sentia tão estupidamente entorpecida, exceto nos momentos de dor profunda.

Ela pegou a sua bolsa roxa alargada magicamente para que coubesse tudo dentro e a colocou em torno de si. Ali dentro tinha tudo o que restara. Suas melhores lembranças. Os contos de Beedle o Bardo, dado por Herança por Dumbledore, o Apagueiro de Ron, a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry e mais duas coisas extremamente preciosas: A varinha Mestra e a Pedra da Ressurreição.

Hermione havia procurado na floresta por meses incansavelmente. Em suas noites insones, com a ajuda do Mapa do Maroto, ela conseguia desviar-se de Filch e de qualquer monitor-chefe e então seguia até a floresta negra debaixo da Capa que a protegia dentro do que lhe era permitido, tornando-a invisível, mas não infarejável. Ela mantinha sua varinha sempre posta caso alguma criatura mágica e perigosa sentisse o seu cheiro e tentasse ataca-la.

Ninguém mais sabia que todas essas relíquias estavam com ela. O Ministério não conhecia essa parte da história. As pessoas que presenciaram o fato, apenas imaginaram que a varinha era poderosa por pertencer a Alvo e não por conseguirem conectar o objeto à história dos Três Irmãos. Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que um conto infantil era real?

A castanha agora andava pelos corredores do castelo com a capa colocada sob a sua cabeça, a varinha empunhada com o lumus para clarear o mapa do maroto, enquanto ela desviava-se de tudo o que pudesse leva-la para uma detenção.

Ela viu a entrada da biblioteca e foi até o seu lugar seguro. Era lá onde ela chorava todas as noites. Ah, como ela lera avidamente na sessão reservada, sonhando, devaneando com uma magia, uma poção, uma runa antiga e desconhecida que pudesse fazer com que o tempo voltasse.

Ela teria estado preparada. Ela teria defendido Ron e Harry. Ela teria estado lá, no momento em que os Comensais assassinaram friamente os seus pais. Ela teria mudado tudo.

Ela andou até a sessão reservada

— Mal feito, feito. — ela sussurrou batendo a ponta da varinha no mapa. Ela tinha certeza que naquele horário Filch não faria mais a ronda por ali. Ela retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade guardando-a em sua bolsa juntamente com o pedaço de pergaminho que era o mapa do maroto.

Ela sentia. Elas estavam vindo cada vez mais forte. As dores, a saudade, as lembranças de quando tudo era muito mais vivo. Os sorrisos trocados com Harry, os aborrecimentos com Ron, as vezes que brigaram e as milhares de outras vezes em que se abraçaram em uma reconciliação calorosa. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que estiveram prestes a morrer, em como a morte sempre os rodeou, mas ela não sabia porque ela havia sido salva, não quando tudo o que ela desejava era juntar-se aos seus.

Ela encostou-se na parede próxima a última estante e deixou seu corpo cair aos prantos, descendo lentamente com uma das mãos colocadas em sua barriga e a outra em sua boca, numa tentativa falha de conter seus soluços altos.

Ela chorou por muito tempo, até a garganta doer, até as lágrimas secarem. Ela estava ali, apática, imóvel, tão imóvel quanto poderia estar e o único som ouvido era o da sua própria respiração entrecortada.

Ao olhar para o lado a castanha avistou, na última prateleira próxima ao chão, uma caixa amarelada e empoeirada, como se estivesse ali, escondida há muito, muito tempo. Reunindo o pouco de forças que tinha ela pegou a caixa, abrindo-a em seguida. Os movimentos eram mecânicos, era apenas a sua curiosidade que a levava até aquele ato.

Ela abriu a caixa retirando a tampa. Por milhões de vezes ela havia passado ali e nunca tinha notado aquela caixa que não deveria estar ali, colocada na prateleira como se fosse um livro. Dentro da caixa havia um pequeno livro, branco, tão alvo que por um momento ofuscou sua visão. Ele reluzia sutilmente, um brilho prateado, como se tivesse vida, como se respirasse. O brilho aumentando o diminuindo, como as batidas de um coração.

Ela tocou nos arabescos em tom dourado na capa e o livro parou de brilhar.

A castanha estava curiosa. Nunca havia visto algo tão singular.

Ela abriu o livro e começou a ler as primeiras inscrições. Eram manuscritas. Um floreio lindo, uma letra caprichosamente desenhada em tinta dourada.

"**Eu sou um livro branco em branco.**

**Não sirvo para ser lido.**

**Fui forjado para ser escrito.**

**Se você me encontrou é porque precisou.**

**Dou-lhe minha pena e minhas páginas.**

**Eu sou o Livro Preciso, tal qual a Sala Precisa.**

**Use-me como preferir, e lembre-se:**

**Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem."**

Uma pena negra apareceu magicamente. De repente ela achou que não era uma má ideia. A castanha estava declinada ao que iria fazer. A biblioteca era o seu lugar seguro. Ela também seria o seu túmulo. Talvez, no fundo, ninguém se surpreendesse com o que veriam pela manhã.

Ela pegou o seu frasco de _Ricinus Communis_. Era um veneno que ela havia roubado da antiga sala de poções do professor Snape, outra grande injustiça. Apenas uma gota e tudo estaria acabado. Ela apertou o pequeno frasco frio em suas mãos e começou a escrever com a pena negra e encantada para não precisar de tinteiro, lembrando-se vagamente Dolores Umbrigde.. Não precisou pensar muito nas palavras. Elas surgiram fluídas, naturais, apenas um impulso natural dos seus próprios pensamentos.

(***)

_A quem interessar..._

_Eu não aguento mais viver com a morte dentro de mim._

_Mesmo que ele tenha sido derrotado, nada mais me restou. Meu grande amor, meu melhor amigo, meus pais. Não tenho mais nada. Ninguém com quem sorrir. Ninguém por quem chorar. Ele, de quem agora eu não ouso pronunciar o nome, levou tudo consigo, com sua fúria infundada, com seus preconceitos devastadores. Mesmo que ele tenha sido derrotado, o que muda para mim? Sinto-me feliz pelo resto do mundo. Pelos outros amigos que estão conseguindo reconstruir as vidas, seguindo em frente. Mas, eu não vejo pelo que seguir. Tudo o que eu tenho é Hogwarts. Mas Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma e agora ela me sufoca._

_Estudar não é mais suficiente. Então eu decidi deixa-lo vencer... Afinal, mesmo que hoje ele seja tão somente uma sombra negra que pairará eternamente sobre a história do mundo, ele deixou marcas. Marcas inapagáveis._

_Eu quero morrer. Não há nada de complicado nessa questão. Talvez assim eu possa me juntar a todos os meus amados, que lutaram bravamente até que a última gota de vida fosse extraída deles tão precocemente. Perdoem-me, Harry, Ron, papai e mamãe... A Ordem e todos que não desistiram e pagaram com suas vidas para que hoje eu pudesse viver, mas espero que entendam que eu não sou tão forte... Ou talvez seja coragem, a coragem insana que caracteriza os membros da minha Casa que me permita acabar logo com isso._

_Adeus Hogwarts._

_Ass. Uma Sangue Ruim._

(***)

Duas lágrimas grossas verteram do rosto da castanha, caindo no lugar onde ela havia assinado. Porque ela havia assinado como Sangue Ruim? Era assim que ela se sentia agora, suja, o motivo pelo qual eles todos morreram. Ela sabia que não era certo se sentir assim, mas era inevitável.

Hermione segurou o pequeno frasco de veneno próximo aos lábios e olhou novamente para as suas letras trêmulas e borradas e então algo aconteceu.

Abaixo da sua assinatura, surgiu, como o nada, um pedido escrito em tinta negra.

"_Por favor, não faça isso."_

Assustada e curiosa, ela deixou o pote de veneno cair ao seu lado. O frasco pequeno e marrom rolou no chão com o som característico do vidro rolando no piso de mármore, enquanto ela lia com horror as palavras que surgiam nas páginas em branco do livro branco em branco...

**(...)**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Conexões

**Capítulo 3 – Conexões**

Murta estava chorando – o que era comum de sua personalidade – no banheiro das meninas. Era madrugada. Ela havia sido rejeitada novamente pelo garoto que ela amava incondicionalmente. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ela juntou os braços em torno de si, abraçando-se, soluçando alto. Ela era uma mestiça idiota. Todos os sonserinos faziam questão de ressaltar isso para ela, com todas as vezes que derrubavam seus livros, a xingavam, a chamavam de imprestável. Ela estava acostumada, mas realmente era doloroso quando ela avistava, inúmeras vezes, Tom sorrindo, muito disfarçadamente. Mesmo que ele fosse aparentemente agradável – o que ele camuflava perfeitamente bem – ele ria. Ele ria dela. Ela podia ver o brilho frio em seus olhos, um brilho de satisfação por todas as vezes em que era atormentada em sua frente. Mas, por Merlin, ela o amava. E ela se sentia uma tola por isso. Ela jamais teria chance alguma com ele. Com sua beleza inalcançável, com sua superioridade e frieza característica.

Ela estava em uma das cabines fechadas, contendo os soluços bobos. Ele jamais olharia para ela do jeito que ela desejava, mesmo se ela fizesse uma poção do amor extra forte para ele.

Murta estava sentada no vaso, com a tampa abaixada, somente usando-o como um lugar de conforto. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com relutância levantando-se. Voltaria ao dormitório antes que tomasse uma detenção do monitor-chefe de sua casa.

Murta suspirou. Tinha que parar com essa bobagem de chorar por tudo. Antes de virar-se para abrir a porta e sair dali, ela avistou um azulejo solto na parede, como uma caixa mal colocada em seu lugar. Ela fechou os olhos em minúsculas fendas, de forma desconfiada. A sua curiosidade lhe impulsionou e ela começou a mexer no azulejo a sua frente, até que ele deslocou-se completamente mostrando um compartimento que parecia com uma gaveta. Ah, os segredos de Hogwarts, eram tantos. Ela abriu o compartimento estranho e deu de cara com uma caixa empoeirada pelo tempo. Uma caixa amarelada e estranha.

Voltando-se a se sentar ela abriu displicentemente a caixa, jogando a sua tampa no chão. O seu conteúdo a deixou no mínimo intrigada. Havia ali um livro, alvo, impecavelmente branco, reluzente, como uma luz mágica. Era lindo, com floreios desenhados por toda a capa.

Dando de ombros, ela abriu o livro e leu as suas inscrições de forma desinteressada. Não entendeu direito para que servia um livro em branco. Começou a folheá-lo para ter certeza que era realmente aquilo até que uma pena negra apareceu magicamente em cima do livro, mas ela não queria escrever. Seus olhos ardiam das lágrimas e do cansaço da madrugada.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Iria fechar o livro, leva-lo consigo e talvez, se tivesse vontade, iria analisá-lo mais tarde. Enquanto fechava o livro branco, letras começaram a flutuar na primeira página em branco. Ela começou a ler o discurso que aparecia. Um lamento. Um grande lamento. Alguém que possuía uma grande dor... Que livro mais estranho.

"_Eu quero morrer". _Essas palavras chamaram mais ainda a atenção de Murta, despertando-a do sono que queria invadi-la. Oh, Merlin. Ela estava se compadecendo das palavras de um livro? O que deveria fazer? _"Adeus, Hogwarts. Ass: Uma Sangue Ruim."_Murta sentiu um arrepio involuntário atravessar-lhe a espinha. Ela sentia no fundo de si que ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Pegou a pena. Não havia tinteiro, mas ela torcia para que aquela pena estranha fosse tão mágica quanto aquele livro parecia ser, e escreveu as primeiras palavras que surgiram em sua mente. _"Por favor, não faça isso."_

(***)

Murta não obteve resposta do livro. Ela respirou fundo e continuou a escrever sinceramente.

"_Olha, não entendo patavinas sobre o que você escreveu, ou sobre quem é esse tal de Harry e todas as pessoas que você citou. Nem sei se você é trouxa, trasgo, bruxo ou até mesmo um elfo doméstico. Só sei que não vale a pena morrer. Por maior que seja o problema ou por mais pessoas que você tenha perdido. Eu nunca perdi alguém que amasse, então só posso me solidarizar com você. Não entendo a sua dor. Só sei que as pessoas que você perdeu não vão ficar felizes quando você chegar no paraíso, se é que você vai para lá. Abdicar de sua vida assim... tsc tsc. É um erro. Não sou boa com as palavras, ah, sou uma bruxa. Gosto de conversar. Podemos fazer isso. Quer conversar? "_

As mãos de Murta doíam de tão rápido que ela tinha escrito aquilo. Era tudo um garrancho quase indistinguível.

Murta esperou a resposta.

"_Não, não quero conversar." _A resposta foi curta. _"E se é uma bruxa de verdade, conheceria o Harry. Tenho que ir. Sinceramente sou uma louca por estar escrevendo essas bobagens em um livro."_

Louca. Ah, era uma garota. Murta deduziu rapidamente.

"_Também tenho que ir. Falamo-nos mais tarde?"_. Murta perguntou esperançosamente. A resposta dessa vez não veio.

Ela suspirou. Talvez estivesse meio louca. Mas a prova estava ali. As palavras escritas não foram apagadas. Eram uma prova incontestável de que havia sido real. Murta esperou por mais cinco minutos olhando fixamente para a página que agora tinha somente a sua metade em branco, o resto ocupado com seus garranchos lastimáveis e com a letra bonita da outra pessoa, mas na ausência de resposta ela desistiu.

Tão logo que Murta fechou o livro, ouviu um barulho alto no banheiro. Coisas se movendo, chocando-se, sendo afastadas. O coração dela disparou. Se fosse um monitor, ela levaria uma detenção. Murta olhou pela frecha da cabine sanitária e quase se engasgou. Um animal avermelhado, grande e escamoso desceu pela tubulação central das pias. Ela não podia ver muito, só a movimentação. Não conseguia distinguir o que era. O susto fazia seu coração martelar no peito, então ela decidiu ficar quieta.

Um minuto depois que o animal havia desaparecido, ela ouviu um chiar estranho, alguém sibilando uma língua que ela desconhecia. _"Ashi ashia shia"_ Foi tudo o que ela entendeu. O conjunto de pias voltou a deslocar-se, tomando o seu lugar de origem e então ela viu. Ela viu quem era o dono do sibilar estranho. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Seu coração pulou uma batida e ela esperou até que ele saísse do banheiro feminino. Murta agarrou o livro contra o peito, com a adrenalina correndo em cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo e saiu correndo o mais depressa que podia daquele lugar.

**(...)**

Murta teve o resto da madrugada para pensar. Essa era a sua chance. Ela poderia usar aquilo. Talvez fosse a sua única chance de ter a atenção de Tom.

Murta banhou-se, arrumou-se da melhor maneira que conseguia e rumou em direção ao seu alvo.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, ela procurava o garoto de cabelo ébano e olhar acinzentado, frio. O livro branco apertado entre o seu material escolar. Ela sabia que era precioso.

Quando o avistou, quase todos os alunos haviam entrado em suas classes. Ele tinha se atrasado por algum motivo, que ela não queria saber agora, mas era a sua única chance. Nunca iria conseguir chegar perto dele no Salão Principal. Os sonserinos a colocariam para correr.

— Tom... — sua voz era aguda. Um engasgo. Ele não iria se virar. Estava pronto para entrar na classe de poções.

Ela resolveu soltar a chantagem de vez. Assim teria a atenção do garoto lindo e popular. — Eu estava lá ontem Riddle... No banheiro do segundo andar.

Tom ficou tenso imediatamente. Ele podia sentir que estava prestes a ter uma síncope, mas a sua expressão não denotava nada, além de sua natural superioridade.

Tom pensou por um minuto. Se ignorasse a Murta talvez os rumores corressem. Ele tinha que saber a extensão do que ela tinha visto, do que ela sabia. Ele tinha vários métodos persuasivos.

Tom sabia o quanto a garota era repugnantemente apaixonada por ele. Era o método mais fácil. Ele sorriu de forma apaixonante arrancando um suspiro da corvinal. Andou em sua direção, passo a passo, ensaiadamente enquanto a via ficar vermelha. Suas mãos levantaram e acariciaram o rosto escondido pelos cabelos espessos e pelo grande óculos perolado. Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas sua expressão continuava intacta. Suas mãos seguraram o pulso dela delicadamente e ela não podia resistir àquilo. Ele a levou até uma sala vazia e com um aceno da varinha a porta trancou-se. Ele já era perfeito na realização de feitiços não-verbais.

Murta tinha os olhos arregalados para ele. Todo o material escolar caiu no chão.

— _Legilimens. _— Tom pronunciou entrando nas últimas memórias de Murta. O livro branco, uma visão turva do basilisco. Ele fechando a câmara secreta. Uma grande raiva surgiu em Tom. Ela tinha que morrer, mas aquele não era o momento. Estragaria os seus planos. Como uma imunda daquela ousara tirá-lo de seu percurso para ousar ameaça-lo?

Depois de ver todas as suas memórias ele sussurrou mais uma vez. Até que ele pudesse mata-la, a melhor opção era apagar as suas memórias. — _Obliviate._

Murta parecia confusa enquanto se via em uma sala vazia, com o garoto pelo qual era apaixonada. Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado olhando-a de forma avaliativa. Olhou para o chão e percebeu o livro, o livro branco que estava em sua memória. A assinatura da Sangue Ruim e a frase "_Quero morrer_ " era a sua memória mais forte em relação ao livro branco.

Tom abaixou pegando o livro branco, colocando-o rapidamente em sua bolsa escolar e usou um feitiço bobo, mas que seria de grande utilidade naquele momento. Ele podia usar a maldição Império, mas ainda estava treinando a magia que tornaria os feitiços de sua varinha indetectável, então optou por uma magia legal, mas na qual ele era extremamente bom, tão bom me praticá-la, que funcionava praticamente da mesma maneira. — Confundus. — ele falou por fim, saindo da sala, deixando ali uma Murta confusa e totalmente esquecida.

(...)

Após assistir todas as aulas Tom foi até o seu dormitório de monitor-chefe. Deitou-se em sua cama de dossel e começou a traçar os seus planos. Grindewald aterrorizava os que mereciam. Tom pensou solidário e satisfeito. Os impuros não mereciam viver.

(...)

Tom abriu o livro branco e leu todo o conteúdo já escrito ali. Sentiu algo estranho ao ler a confissão deprimente da pessoa que queria morrer. Uma garota, constatou logo em seguida, por causa do que Murta havia escrito. Então, quase quando fechava o livro imprestável em branco seus olhos se arregalaram. Na página ao lado ele podia ver com clareza, tão nitidamente como uma fotografia que se movia, uma garota de cabelos castanhos, levemente encaracolados e olhos âmbares tristes e sem brilho, enquanto ela se debruçava sobre algo. Ela olhou para ele, mas parecia não vê-lo. Ele estava ali, deitado em sua cama, sentindo algo estranho em relação aquele livro. Que tipo de magia era aquela? Ele odiava desconhecer algo. Queria sempre estar no controle da situação. De todas elas.

"_Ainda está aí...?". _As palavras surgiram magicamente embaixo da última coisa escrita enquanto uma pena negra apareceu, repousando inocentemente no meio das páginas. Então pela primeira vez ele não planejou o que falaria ou que faria. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, o aspirante à bruxo das trevas seguiu um impulso. Um impulso que mudaria absolutamente tudo...

**(...)**


	5. Capítulo 4 - O ano é 1943

**Capítulo 4 - O ano é 1943.**

A castanha assustou-se ao avistar todas aquelas palavras surgindo rapidamente no livro branco. Achou que soou até engraçado o modo como algumas coisas eram escritas. Ela continuava vendo as letras surgindo e surgindo e não paravam. Como um livro poderia ser um tagarela compulsivo?

Então surgiu uma pergunta sobre conversar... Não, a castanha não queria isso. Não queria companhia. Não precisava.

Depois de responder rudemente, negando o pedido de conversa ela fechou o livro com um baque alto colocando-o ao seu lado no chão da biblioteca. Livros que respondiam. Isso fez surgir um arrepio involuntário na castanha. Lembrou-se _dele_, do seu diário, de sua horcrux, mas aquilo não parecia com uma. Ela mesma já havia passado bastante tempo próxima de horcruxes e sabia que elas emanavam o mal. Uma alma partida deixava marcas malignas. Ela sentia em suas entranhas a sensação de mal estar enquanto caçava as horcruxes com Harry e Ron, mas definitivamente aquele livro não emanava esse tipo de energia. Ela suspirou pesadamente olhando o pequeno vidro de veneno ao chão. Por mil diabretes, onde estava a sua coragem agora? Ela estava tão decidida, tão motivada. Suas mãos tremiam levemente. Talvez aquele só não fosse o jeito ideal.

A castanha pegou uma garrafa de Fire Whiskey na sua bolsa mágica tomando grandes goles do gargalo, deixando o líquido âmbar queimar-lhe, trazendo-lhe um pouco de sensação. Não queria pensar. Não queria decidir naquele momento. Ela só precisava deixar para depois.

Voltou a guardar tudo em sua pequena bolsa roxa, levantou-se colocando a capa por cima de si e voltou ao dormitório. _Você é patética, Hermione Granger. _Ela pensou depois de jogar-se na cama.

Avistou Gina levantar-se e olhar diretamente em sua direção. O olhar das duas amigas cruzou-se. A castanha tentou pedir perdão com o olhar, mas ela não conseguia, não conseguia ter a força da ruiva, não conseguia recomeçar. Gina suspirou pesadamente. Virou os seus pés até alcançar as pantufas cinzas e peludas no chão. Andou até a ponta da cama da castanha. O dia estava quase raiando.

— Gina... Não. — a castanha sussurrou. Ela não queria ouvir intervenções.

Gina apenas olhou-a. — Me deixe desistir... Apenas, me deixe. Eu não quero lhe magoar mais do que tenho feito ao longo de todo esse tempo. — foi o maior discurso de Hermione depois da morte de seus amigos.

— É o que você realmente quer...? — Gina suspirou. — Você... Quer desistir de tudo? — Gina absorvia o significado das palavras da castanha. — Você não pode Hermione! — o sangue havia de repente sido drenado do rosto da ruiva e ela encontrava-se ali, em pé, lívida, olhando a amiga deitada em sua cama. Ela sabia que a castanha estava irredutível.

— Minha vida... Minhas escolhas. — Hermione desviou o olhar. — Não sofra por mim Gina. Você é realmente a melhor amiga que uma pessoa pode ter. É fiel e não desiste mesmo quando tudo indica que você faça o contrário, mas estou lhe implorando... Perdoe-me. Perdoe-me por ser fraca.

— Mione, nada do que você fizer irá mudar o passado. — Gina choramingou. — É por isso que se chama passado. Apenas viva. Honre a memória de Fred, de Tonks, de Lupin, de Sirius, de Olho-tonto... — ela engasgou-se. —... De Harry... De Ronald.

A castanha travou a mandíbula ao ouvir aquilo fechando os olhos fortemente.

— Eu vou tentar... — a castanha mentiu. Ela realmente não queria prolongar aquele assunto. Mais um pouco e estouraria em lágrimas. Novamente.

Gina passou as mãos no cabelo da amiga sentindo-se um pouco mais reconfortada. A ruiva foi deitar-se em sua cama, para aproveitar o pouco tempo que lhe sobrava até o amanhecer, porém a castanha não conseguiu, mais uma vez, pregar os olhos.

**(...)**

O dia passara e Hermione estava totalmente entorpecida. Ela não conseguira ouvir absolutamente nada do que foi dito pelos professores. Seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça doía muito. O dia passou lentamente, arrastando-se como uma névoa densa e escura.

O crepúsculo aproximava-se novamente. Hermione precisava estar só, em um lugar completamente isolado. Andando pelos corredores a Sala Precisa apareceu para ela. Ela suspirou agradecida. _Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem. _Ela adentrou a sala sentando-se no sofá confortável. A sala era sempre equipada com o que mais se precisava.

Já deveria ser noite do lado de fora do castelo. Ela retirou de dentro de sua bolsa roxa o livro branco e o abriu novamente. Oh céus, ela tinha perdido o juízo. Naquele momento desejava ardentemente conversar com alguém, mas ninguém que ela conhecesse, ninguém que pudesse olhar em seus olhos e confrontá-la.

A pena negra apareceu novamente e ela suspirou em alívio. Achou a pergunta que faria idiota, mas ainda assim não se conteve. _"Ainda está aí...?" _Suas mãos tremiam levemente, ela sentia que estava próxima de ter uma crise. Hora ou outra o pânico apoderava-se dela, e ela sentia-se como se fosse morrer. A tristeza era tão grande que suplantava qualquer outra necessidade. E ela ficava tonta, com lágrimas turvando-lhe os olhos, a respiração escassa e áspera, o coração aos pulos e durava, durava muito tempo. Essas crises ocorriam muitas vezes quando ela lembrava-se... Lembrava-se do passado feliz, dos sorrisos e de toda a cumplicidade e então como uma guilhotina cruel atravessando-lhe o pescoço ela lembrava-se dos corpos sem vida de Harry e Ron aos seus pés. Os olhos brancos e sem vida, a pele gelada, nenhum resquício de cor. Nada.

Ela sentia. Estava chegando. Aquele aperto infernal em seu coração lhe indicava isso. A maldita crise. Ela precisava desabafar. Ela precisava de alguém distanciado de toda aquela merda. De alguém que não a conhecesse, mesmo que esse alguém fosse um livro.

_**Meia noite, nenhum som da rua. A lua perdeu sua memória? Ela está rindo sozinha. Na luz das lâmpadas as folhas secas se recolhem aos meus pés e o vento começa a me afligir...**_

"_Sim, tem alguém aqui... Você pode me ver?"_ — o floreio perfeito da caligrafia indicava-lhe que se fosse uma pessoa realmente ali, não era a mesma que havia escrito no dia anterior. As lágrimas inundaram seus olhos gotejando nas páginas.

"_Não. Não posso te ver. Você pode me ver?"_ — a castanha assustou-se enquanto tentava engolir as lágrimas que a invadiam.

_**Lembranças, totalmente sozinha a luz da lua. Eu posso sorrir nos dias passados. A vida era bonita. Então eu me lembro do tempo que eu conheci o que era felicidade. Deixe a lembrança viver novamente**_

"_Se você for a dona desses olhos tristes e chorosos, sim... Posso te ver"._ Ela engoliu em seco. Como isso era possível?

**(...)**

Tom realmente chegava a conclusão que por alguma razão a garota na página do livro que continuava a se mover e a fazer expressões engraçadas de curiosidade não podia vê-lo. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. Sabia exatamente porque daria atenção àquilo tudo. Sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo. Todas as memórias das coisas que ele havia feito até ali o invadiam, mas ele não podia se questionar. Ele tinha seguidores, pessoas que fizeram coisas terríveis para ele e por ele. Coisas necessárias. Ele tinha um objetivo, um foco. Ele tinha que cumprir. A garota do livro parecia real e ilusória ao mesmo tempo, possuidora das características físicas que mais lhe atraiam em uma mulher, pelo menos em seu rosto, que era o que estava ao alcance de seus olhos. Ele não evitou a pergunta subsequente, queria de alguma forma conhecer mais dela.

"_Você é um fantasma de Hogwarts... Está presa nesse livro?"_ ele escrevia a sua curiosidade.

"_Não. Não sou. Achei que você fosse. De onde você fala? Como você fala comigo? Porque isso é possível?"_ A castanha lançou um mar de perguntas.

Tom riu. Ela era avidamente curiosa.

"_São muitas perguntas... Srtª desconhecida. Dê-me um tempo para escrevê-las. Sentiria os meus pulsos doerem se tivesse que escrever tão rapidamente."_

A castanha quase sorriu. Ela não conseguia imaginar quem seria a figura que lhe respondia, mas ela queria fazer isso. Era uma distração muito mais que bem vinda.

"_Granger. Srtª Granger. Prazer. (Isso é realmente estranho, me sinto louca conversando com um livro). Dou-lhe um tempo sim."_ Tom viu a imagem da garota bonita mordendo os lábios aguardando a resposta. Ela sentia-se louca. Imagina então como ele se sentia diante daquela situação inusitada.

"_Um livro. Falo com você através de um livro em branco. Acredito que ele seja encantado."_ Tom sorriu quando ela rolou os olhos. Era óbvio que o livro era encantado.

"_Você realmente sabe como constatar o óbvio." _A castanha foi irônica. Ele riu mais alto e viu-se rindo novamente. Rindo verdadeiramente. E ele achou aquilo muito, muito estranho.

"_Porque você pode me ver enquanto eu não posso?"_ Novamente a castanha intrigava-se e aquilo fez surgir uma sensação característica em Tom. Uma sensação de desgosto. Ele odiava não saber.

"_Não sei. Só sei que posso ver cada mínimo movimento que você faz."_ Tom não entendia o que o levava a conversar com a castanha que se movia freneticamente no livro. Ele tinha que ter certeza se ela era realmente uma sangue ruim. Se ela era a sangue ruim que havia escrito aquele desabafo nas primeiras linhas do livro.

"_Onde você está?"._ Ela perguntou. A castanha odiava ficar no escuro e ela sabia que estava se aventurando por um campo desconhecido. Curiosamente, o garoto também tinha a mesma sensação, mas ele gostava. Há muito tempo ele não se satisfazia com algo que não fossem os seus planos para a ascensão de varrer os sangues ruins e trouxas da face da terra. Mas aquilo sim, aquilo era diferente. Ele podia simplesmente não tramar naquele momento, apenas ter uma conversa estranha e ao mesmo tempo tranquila.

"_Em Hogwarts. Em meu dormitório. E você?" _Tom respondeu ainda analisando os traços da garota triste.

"_Em Hogwarts..." _Ela parou por um momento como se ponderasse se deveria responder ou não, mas se a pessoa que conversava com a castanha era de Hogwarts mesmo, então já conhecia com certeza a sala precisa. "Estou na sala precisa."

O cenho de Tom franziu. Ele não conhecia a tal sala precisa. _"Sala Precisa? Em qual andar fica?"_ Ele perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

Ele viu com muita clareza o rosto da garota de olhos tristes tornar-se cético.

"_Você só pode estar brincando. Qualquer pessoa em Hogwarts conhece a sala precisa"._

"_Então parece que eu não sou qualquer pessoa."_ Ele escreveu, mas iria explorar mais sobre aquilo. Ela parecia saber sobre coisas que ele não sabia.

"_Você é primeiranista?"_ Ela perguntou. Talvez essa fosse a única explicação para que ele não soubesse da sala precisa, mas os boatos da Armada de Dumbledore havia se espalhado há tempos. Todos no mundo bruxo conheciam como os alunos audaciosos de Hogwarts enfrentaram o Ministério que estava corrompido àquela altura.

"_Não. Estou no sétimo ano."_ Hermione piscou algumas vezes. Como era possível que a pessoa desconhecesse a Sala Precisa se estudava a sete anos em Hogwarts? A boca da castanha formou uma linha de indignação.

"_Em que mundo você vive, afinal?!"_ Ela perguntou desgostosa. "_E onde diabos você estava enterrado (a) nos últimos sete anos para não conhecer a sala precisa?"_

Tom piscou os olhos com a audácia da castanha. Ela estava falando de Grindewald, por acaso? Mas, se fosse assim, ainda não fazia sentido.

"_Estava onde sempre estive. Assistindo aulas. Recebendo as melhores notas e sendo o aluno mais brilhante de Hogwarts." _Tom gabou-se um pouco.

Hermione riu. Caramba. Ela riu. Ela achou estranho o ato. Há quanto tempo não sorria? Parecia algo estranho à ela agora. Ela não deixou de perceber o "aluno". Era um garoto, afinal de contas.

"_Definitivamente. Eu desconheço esse aluno brilhante. Não condiz com os garotos de Hogwarts. Eu era a aluna mais brilhante..." _Ela iria escrever – até o ano passado – mas deteve-se. Lágrimas, malditas lágrimas regaram-lhe o rosto novamente.

"_Estou falando (escrevendo) sério. O diretor Dipett pode lhe assegurar isso"._ Tom tentou brincar. Não era muito de sei feitio fazer isso, mas estava gostando de trocar palavras com aquela garota misteriosa.

A castanha sentiu todo sangue ser drenado do seu rosto ficando lívida, tão pálida como uma folha de papel. Tom percebeu a caligrafia da garota tornar-se trêmula quando ela lhe fez a pergunta posterior.

"_Em que ano você está?"_

"_O ano é 1943". _Tom respondeu e ficou sem ação ao perceber que após essa resposta a garota ao lado soltou um guinchado estranho e surpreso e logo em seguida desapareceu fechando a conexão que ligava um ao outro.

Ele não podia deixar de ficar intrigado, mas agora tinha que fazer a sua ronda. Fechou o livro calmamente. Teria tempo para resolver aquele mistério. Ah, se teria. Aquele sim era um mistério que ele desejava desvendar, custasse o tempo que custasse.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no rosto do garoto pálido e belo. A castanha era realmente muito, muito bonita. E ele adorava isso.

(...)

_**Todas as lâmpadas da rua parecem piscar. Um aviso fatalista. Alguém murmura e as lâmpadas da rua se apagam... E logo será de manhã.**_

Hermione arregalou os olhos para o livro branco. Aquele livro estava impregnado de magia. Uma conexão de tempos. Era perigoso demais continuar mexendo com aquilo, mas definitivamente, ela sabia no fundo de si, que ela não desejava de modo algum parar. _"Coisas perigosas e inimagináveis acontecem com os bruxos que mechem com o tempo"_. A voz da professora McGonnagall soou alto em sua mente, como uma lembrança, mas a castanha ignorou, afinal de contas, ela não tinha mais absolutamente nada a perder...


	6. Capítulo 5 - Estranha Magia

**Capítulo 5 - Estranha Magia**

Tom não conseguiu dormir direito a noite. Volta e meia a imagem da castanha aparecia em sua cabeça. Os olhos tinham uma tristeza tão profunda, tão extensa e inexplorável. Ele queria ir a fundo, conhece-la, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia de fato ser uma sangue ruim. Ele não podia enganar-se. Era mau. Ele sabia disso. Ele sabia que não mudaria. Não queria mudar. Agora era tarde demais.

O professor Dumbledore ficou o dia todo o observando com um brilho diferente no olhar e ele tinha certeza que enquanto ele tentava descobrir os segredos o velho bruxo, em um desses momentos naquela tarde, na aula de transfiguração, enquanto os seus olhos estavam conectados, Tom teve a certeza que o feitiço saiu pela culatra. Ele baixou a guarda. Baixou a guarda porque lembrou-se da conversa do dia anterior. Lembrou-se do livro. Lembrou-se dela.

Tom sabia que Dumbledore era melhor, muito melhor em legilimência do que ele.

(...)

Tom havia acabado de descer às escadas que o levariam até o salão comunal da sonserina, nas masmorras. Abraxás Malfoy estava sentado no grande sofá verde jade rodeado de garotas. Assim que Tom entrou, ele levantou e foi em direção ao garoto pálido.

— Está tudo bem, Tom? — Abraxas era o único dos seguidores dos idealismos de Tom que era próximo o suficiente para chama-lo pelo nome ao invés de milorde. Tom tinha uma empatia por Abraxas. De todos os que seguiam-no, verdadeiramente ele era o único no qual Tom confiava.

Tom fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

— Quer conversar? — Abraxas perguntou a Tom.

Tom respirou profundamente. Abraxas dispensou as sonserinas que saíram rapidamente da masmorra deixando os dois sozinhos.

— É o velho. — Tom praticamente rosnou. — Ele leu meus pensamentos hoje. Tenho certeza. Mas não sei o que ele pode ter visto. — Tom falou friamente como sempre.

— Sobre o que você estava pensando? — Abraxas perguntou calmamente.

Tom fuzilou o loiro com o olhar. Abraxas levantou as sobrancelhas novamente não se deixando intimidar. — Você é realmente louco de me enfrentar Abraxas. Os meus pensamentos não são de sua conta.

— Se não queria conversar não deveria ter começado o assunto Riddle. — Abraxas falou como se estivesse desinteressado. — Você andou disperso durante todo o dia. Não era de se surpreender que o velho achasse estranho.

— Estou ocupado com uma nova descoberta. — Tom falou indo se sentar no sofá verde jade.

— Que seria...? — Abraxas era distante, mas curioso.

— Um livro encantado. — Tom falou com os olhos perdendo-se no fogo da lareira.

— Hum. Deve ser realmente bastante interessante para tomar grande parte dos seus pensamentos. Tão interessante a ponto de fazer o _milorde_ esquecer que nesse exato instante Milania Mcmilliam está te esperando na torre da astronomia. — Abraxas falou _milorde _ironicamente

— Eu não esqueci, Abraxas. — Tom falou cansado. — Só... Estou sem paciência para a Milania agora.

Dessa vez Abraxas se surpreendeu verdadeiramente. Milania era a corvinal mais estonteante de toda Hogwars. Era uma loira de olhos verdes, curvilínea, de lábios cheios e rosados. Qualquer garoto da escola daria um braço por ela, enquanto Tom a desdenhava.

— Se você me deixar ir em seu lugar, eu juro Riddle que não poderia me importar menos.

Tom riu. Abraxas era o mais próximo que ele tinha de um amigo. Era o único que o confrontava, que o controlava quando sua sede de sangue e violência ficava incontrolável.

— Eu vou para o meu dormitório. Talvez seja uma boa ideia você oferecer um pouco de calor para Milania. Tenho certeza que ela só se importa com a nossa popularidade. É uma acéfala e não quero ter companhias acéfalas hoje.

— E que companhia você poderia ter em seu dormitório?! — Abraxas lançou a pergunta rapidamente.

— Ah, caro Abraxas. Você nem seria capaz de imaginar. — Tom sorriu e Abraxas resolveu encerrar o assunto por ali. Ele precisava dar _calor_ a uma loira que deveria estar se sentindo desolada nesse exato instante.

(...)

Tom voltou ao seu dormitório de monitor-chefe. Era um luxo do qual agora ele não abriria mão. Ele tinha total privacidade naquele momento. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele estava vacilando em suas convicções e os _porquês e para quês_ o invadia. Mas agora era tarde. Era muito tarde.

_**Não há necessidade de se sentir corrompido. Uma doença imaculada é o que eu sou. Todos esses tolos que eu tenho escravizado já eram condenados há muito tempo...**_

Inconscientemente suas mãos buscaram pelo livro branco dentro do seu material escolar.

Ele o abriu, desejando que a castanha aparecesse do outro lado, mas teve uma surpresa. Havia uma mensagem ali com sua letra. Uma mensagem angustiante.

"_Olá... Alguém aí?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Olá?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Devo estar ficando louca."_

(...)

"_Aluno desconhecido e brilhante._

_Eu precisei de alguém para conversar, mas você não estava. Talvez tenha coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que conversar comigo através de um livro encantado. Peço desculpas por ontem. Por ter saído tão impetuosamente. Só espero que entenda que tenho motivos e não tente desvendá-los._

_Percebi em você uma distração, no bom sentido. Você deve ter lido a primeira coisa escrita aqui por mim e sinto-me grata por não ter feito milhões de perguntas a esse respeito. Todos me acham louca por agarrar-me as minhas dores, mas sinto em você um pouco de normalidade. Estranho, não é? Não posso revelar muita coisa. Eu sei que mesmo com minhas percas o bem triunfou, mas porque então me sinto derrotada? Porque sinto essa vontade esmagadora de acabar com tudo isso? Sinto-me patética por falar assim, porque mesmo com tudo isso girando em minha cabeça, eu não consigo. Simplesmente não consigo acabar decisivamente com a minha própria vida e eu sei que sou covarde por isso. Srta. Granger."_

A mensagem acabava ali. Tom queria entender algumas frases chaves como _não posso revelar muita coisa _e _o bem triunfou, _mas o mais imediato naquele momento para ele era a garota que sofria. Ele entendia amplamente sobre o sofrimento. Havia provado bastante da dor e da rejeição tornando-se o que era agora.

A pena negra apareceu e ele sabia que era tudo o que ele queria. Tudo o que Tom queria durante todo o dia em que ficou disperso fora conversar com aquela castanha._Que mal havia em ser sincero pela primeira vez em minha vida? _Pensou o garoto.Ela estava inalcançável. Ele poderia queimar o livro depois. A prova de que havia um resquício de humanidade nele.

Empunhou a pena deitando-se mais confortavelmente em sua cama e pôs-se a escrever.

"_Dona dos olhos tristes, ou deveria remeter à Srtª Granger?_

_A dor faz parte da vida. Se não houvesse dor como você saberia que vale a pena lutar pelo que se acredita? Pelo visto você perdeu pessoas que amava. Que amava muito. Sinceramente, não entendo esse sentimento. Não posso me condoer ou identificar-me com a sua situação. Eu só sei que não queria que você sofresse tanto._

_Primeiro você sente a dor, mas é sua opção continuar ou não sofrendo por ela. Lembre-se: isso não muda os fatos. Então vem a vontade de não sentir nada. De se desligar. E você tem uma segunda escolha a fazer. A dor ou o nada. E esse nada é muito mais amplo do que as pessoas imaginam._

_Quando você pensou em não sentir mais nada, pensou em morrer. Mas você não quer se matar. Você quer estar morta e existe um abismo enorme entre uma coisa e outra. Quando doeu em mim, tanto a ponto de eu nunca mais querer pensar na dor, eu escolhi o nada. O não sentir, o não amor, a não amizade, o não companheirismo, o nada. Mas agora, eu deito todas as noites e me questiono. Vale realmente a pena? Não queria que você escolhesse nenhuma das duas opções. Sempre há um modo. Sempre existe uma válvula de escape. Só... Encontre um jeito. T.M.R."_

_**Como nós conseguimos conduzir sinfonias de nossa destruição sem ter uma pista de como interpretar as notas mais escuras?**_

Tom ficou ali esperando a resposta que não veio imediatamente então a pena desapareceu. Ela não estava ligada em sua conexão. Não naquele momento.

(...)

A castanha havia escrito um grande desabafo. Aproveitou e deitou-se um pouco em sua cama. Era noite. Madrugada a dentro. Ela ficou devaneando sobre como seria a pessoa com quem conversava. Como ele seria? Qual seria a cor dos cabelos? Dos olhos? Qual seria o tom de sua pele?

Ela repreendeu-se por tais pensamentos. Não eram coisas que ela deveria estar imaginando, mas era uma injustiça. Ele a conhecia. Viu o seu rosto, enquanto ela não havia visto nada além de sua caligrafia perfeita.

(...)

Era três horas da manhã. Hermione mantinha agora o livro branco aberto, mas a pena simplesmente não havia aparecido. Ela tentou escrever com uma pena comum, mas não surgiu efeito. Tentou escrever com uma caneta trouxa, mas também não houve reação na página branca. As palavras escritas com os objetos comuns simplesmente desapareciam, desvaneciam tão logo enquanto eram escritas e não permaneciam ali.

Hermione olhava o livro esperando qualquer reação. Depois que ela lera aquela resposta ela ficou com muito mais vontade de conversar com a pessoa que se intitulava T.M.R.

Seriam as iniciais do seu nome? Ela perguntaria na primeira oportunidade.

Enquanto a castanha imaginava como seria o garoto septuanista que conversava com ela através dos tempos por meio daquele livro estranho a pena negra apareceu novamente. Um sorriso verdadeiro e involuntário surgiu no rosto de Hermione. Ele estava ali.

"_Olá srtª Granger. Não consigo dormir... Estás aí do outro lado?"_

Bem vindo ao clube. A castanha pensou com um sorriso mínimo. Ela nunca mais havia tido uma noite decente de sono.

"_Estou aqui. Também não consigo dormir."_

"_Gostaria que me respondesse algumas dúvidas. Não lido bem com o desconhecido e entenda, por favor. Você pra mim é o desconhecido."_

"_Poderia dizer o mesmo do sr. T.M.R. Sequer sei o seu nome enquanto você sabe sobre a minha história, as minhas percas, a minha vida."_

"_Poderíamos manter as coisas assim. Nomes não são importantes." _O garoto mentiu para si mesmo. Claro que para ele nomes eram importantes. Sangue era importante.

"_É estranho conversar com alguém que não conheço o rosto. Você sabe como sou."_ A castanha indignou-se.

"_Sei e posso ver-lhe exatamente agora. Posso ver a luz saindo da ponta de sua varinha e iluminando o seu rosto. Posso ver os seus olhos inchados e vermelhos e posso deduzir com toda certeza que você esteve chorando." _Tom escreveu e seu pulso doeu pela rapidez com que ele desenhou as letras. Ele teria que encontrar um jeito, talvez encantar aquela pena com repetição rápida.

"_Estive, mas, por incrível que pareça, chorei menos hoje do que tenho chorado nos últimos seis meses. Estou... Tranquila." _A castanha suspirou. Ela sabia que aquela tranquilidade vinha do livro. Talvez fizesse parte de seu encantamento. Em todos os momentos em que ela estava ali, conversando com aquele garoto desconhecido do passado, ela sentia-se bem. Sentia o buraco em seu peito preenchido. Curiosamente, o garoto sentia o mesmo. Ele sabia que era muito mais do que a ânsia pelo conhecimento. Era mais. A garota do livro fazia ele sentir coisas, coisas que ele não estava habituado. O tempo todo, o que estava em seu coração era a raiva, o ódio, a inveja, o poder, mas ela fazia ele sentir compaixão, solidariedade.

Ele tocou o rosto da garota que agora sorria levemente pela página. Sentiu o papel macio na ponta de seus dedos e se flagrou desejando que ela estivesse ali com ele naquele momento.

"_Eu queria ver você... Ando tendo problemas com excesso de imaginação." _A castanha revelou e Tom sentiu uma onda de aquecimento percorrer o seu corpo. Ela estava ligando todas as sensações dentro dele, todas as sensações que ele havia mantido controladamente desligadas.

Aquilo fez surgir uma ideia em Tom. Uma ideia tentadora. Ele havia inventado um feitiço para poder falar rapidamente com seus comensais em caso de notícia urgente. As duas pessoas precisavam estar conectadas de alguma forma, mesmo que essa conexão fosse por meio de pensamentos, mas ambos precisavam permanecerem extremamente concentrados no que faziam ou qualquer quebra de concentração quebrava o feitiço.

"_Vou tentar algo."_ Ele escreveu. Como não pensara naquilo antes? Aquilo era bem melhor do que qualquer pena de repetição rápida. _"Você confia em mim Srtª Granger?"_

"_Em tese, sim. Se não confiasse não abriria a minha vida dessa forma para você, Sr. T.M.R."_

"_Toque na página, Srtª Granger, em cima da última coisa que eu escrever e pronuncie o seguinte feitiço: illusio corporum."_

Hermione não pensou no que fazia. Não conhecia aquele feitiço, mas seguiu o impulso de realiza-lo e fez exatamente como o desconhecido havia ordenado-lhe.

— Illusio corporum. — ela sussurrou tocando com as mãos trêmulas nas páginas enquanto fechou os olhos. Sentiu sua mente sendo transportada para um outro lugar, juntamente com o seu corpo.

Tom havia realizado o mesmo feitiço e sentiu o seu corpo e sua mente sendo lançados em um lugar calmo. Ela havia pronunciado o feitiço primeiro, pois estavam em um lugar desconhecido para ele. A mente sempre era conectada no lugar onde a primeira pessoa que pronuncia o feitiço se sente mais seguro.

_**Luz do dia, eu devo esperar pelo nascer do sol. Eu devo pensar em uma nova vida e eu não devo ceder. Quando o amanhecer vier essa noite será uma lembrança também. E um novo dia começará...**_

Tom abriu os olhos devagar deparando-se em frente ao Lago Negro. O céu era claro e azul. O sol deixava um rastro amarelo nas águas. Os sereianos saltavam agitando as águas do lago e o vento soprava folhas amarelas. Outono. Então ele a avistou ali, em frente a ele, toda e completamente e então arquejou com verdadeira surpresa.

Ela era muito mais linda do que ele havia previsto. O cabelo caía em ondas perfeitas até abaixo do busto, os lábios eram rosados, o nariz bem feito e possuía sardinhas adoráveis. A sua pele era como porcelana e Tom sabia que ela era frágil, por dentro e por fora. Mesmo que aquilo fosse uma imagem ilusória da representação perfeita do lugar e dos corpos de ambos, de repente ele desejou poder senti-la, mas ele sabia que essa parte seria impossível.

_**Toque-me, é tão fácil de me abandonar sozinha com uma lembrança dos meus dias no sol. Se você me tocar você entenderá o que é felicidade. Olhe, um novo dia começou...**_

A castanha ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, então Tom aproximou-se dela e sussurrou rouca e lentamente soando sensual mesmo sem querer.

— Abra os olhos para mim Srtª Granger...

As pálpebras da castanha tremularam enquanto ela abria os olhos devagar fixando sua visão no garoto perfeito à sua frente.

— Como você fez isso? — a castanha perguntou admirada, não só com a visão do paraíso particular onde se encontrava agora, mas pela visão espetacular da beleza estonteante do garoto misterioso.

— Ah... Srtª Granger... Você não tem ideia da quantidade de coisas que eu _sei_ fazer. — ele sorriu torto e Hermione percebeu um arquejo involuntário sair por entre os seus lábios.

Involuntariamente ela estendeu a mão em sua direção enquanto ele fez o mesmo ato. Os dedos dos dois tocaram-se, mas não houve sensação.

Ambos sentiram-se felizes. Incomumente felizes. E de repente eles sabiam no fundo de seus estômagos que aquelas conversas continuariam a acontecer por um bom tempo.


	7. Capítulo 6 - A Descoberta

**Capítulo 6 – A Descoberta.**

Um mês havia passado.

Hermione Jane Granger havia encontrado uma nova distração. Não que essa palavra realmente definisse o aluno do passado. Ele era muito mais do que isso. Era misterioso e intenso. Era inteligente e ao mesmo tempo terno. Ele não disse o seu verdadeiro nome, mas a castanha não poderia estar menos interessada. Era ele quem a segurava quando as crises vinham. Era por ele que ela chamava quando sentia uma tristeza tão profunda que sentia-se a ponto de ser tragada pela escuridão. E em todas as vezes ele lhe ofereceu ajuda. Sem pestanejar.

Hermione estava em sua aula de poções com o novo professor. A castanha estava meramente entediada, mas realmente prestava atenção ao que era dito. De tempos em tempos, Gina olhava-a com aquele mesmo ar preocupado, de quem queria oferecer ajuda. Hermione apenas sorria para ela, indicando que dentro do que era possível, estava tudo bem.

Hermione resolveu prestar atenção na aula, mas a imagem do garoto pálido de cabelo ébano sempre lhe invadia a mente, fazendo-a sorrir.

As aulas acabaram e Hermione estava ansiosa para poder ter seu momento a sós com _ele,_ mas de certa forma, em algum nível isso a fazia se sentir culpada. Se sentia culpada porque estava c começando a fazer dele muletas, uma coisa para se apoiar e ela não queria ter a sensação de que ele era apenas um mero objeto. Não, definitivamente não era. E sentia culpa também por acha-lo bonito. Por sempre se surpreender com sua beleza. Era uma traição à memória de Ron.

Hermione tocou em sua bolsa. Agora ela estava pendurada em seu pescoço como um colar, diminuída magicamente.

Foi até a cozinha e agradeceu aos elfos pelo pudim de abóbora que eles haviam lhe oferecido. Subiu até a torre da astronomia e ampliou a bolsa. — _Engordium_.

Buscou lá dentro o livro tão desejado. Não precisavam mais escrever. Há um tempo a pena já não aparecia para eles. Ela apenas sussurrou o feitiço que o deixaria saber que ela estava chamando por ele. — _Illusio corpurum._

Tom estava em seu caminho pelos corredores do castelo. Abraxas seguia em seu encalço.

— Tom, Tom... Alguma coisa está acontecendo com você. Está tão diferente, adiando reuniões e ainda fica com esse ar sonhador.

Tom virou para o _amigo_ e arqueou a sobrancelha. — Cala a boca. — estava sem paciência para responder algo mais elaborado. Abraxas apenas sorriu.

— Acho que você está apaixonado. — Abraxas olhava minuciosamente a expressão de Tom enquanto soltou as palavras.

Tom havia estacado no lugar. De repente ocorreu-lhe. A vontade de _vê-la, _de conversar, de estar, mesmo que ilusoriamente com ela. Não, não era natural, não era dele.

— Hum, pelo visto estou certo. — Abraxas falou num sussurro quase mudo, estupefato.

— Não. — Tom sussurrou no mesmo tom. — Eu... Não. Isso. — as palavras não se encaixaram corretamente.

Abraxas somente soltou um outro suspiro. — Você é apenas um ser humano Tom. Não há porque estar tão surpreso.

— Não por isso. — Tom continuou sua meia confissão. — É algo impossível Abraxas. Ela é somente a garota ideal, é doce, gentil, inteligente, linda. Mas é inalcançável.

Os dois alcançaram o salão comunal da sonserina na masmorra. — Inalcançável? — Abraxas tentou entender as palavras. Ele não via como qualquer garota de Hogwarts pudesse ser inalcançável para Tom. — O que você quer dizer exatamente com _inalcançável?_

Tom ponderou por um tempo. Ele sabia que podia confiar em Abraxas. — Ela não é desse tempo. — ele falou olhando verdadeiramente nos olhos do loiro de olhos cinzentos e cabelos grandes e impecavelmente lisos.

— O que você quer dizer com _não é desse tempo?_

— É exatamente isso que quero dizer. — Enquanto Tom se confidencializava com o loiro ele fechou os olhos e ouviu a voz dela sem sua cabeça.

"_Oi... Pode conversar agora...?" _— a voz soou tímida na cabeça de Tom. Ele apenas riu e fez o feitiço não-verbal que o ligaria completamente a ela.

— Abraxas. Eu te explicaria isso melhor te mostrando.

As mãos de Tom tocaram o ombro do amigo e ambos sentiram-se sendo puxados pelo elo de ligação do tempo.

_**Procurando por algo que ela não pode achar... Por seu próprio pedaço de alma. Ela não pode perdoar, não esquece o passado. Esse sentimento inexplicável que machuca eternamente. Lamente a verdade na face do destino e vença todo o passado...**_

Abraxas agora se via do lado de fora do castelo, mas era um paraíso diurno. O lago negro era calmo com as folhas douradas de outono caídas ao longo de uma grande árvore que ficava na margem do lado. O sol brilhava amarelado e calmo e havia ali, com um sorriso sincero no rosto uma garota muito bonita e... Diferente. Ela usava calças!

Hermione assustou-se ao perceber que não estava sozinha com o seu garoto misterioso.

— MALFOY! — Hermione gritou dando passos assustados para trás. Tom e Abraxas surpreenderam-se. — Draco! O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela gritava brava para Abraxas que era exatamente idêntico a Draco. Abraxas olhou para Tom com olhos inquisitivos. Tom deu de ombros.

Hermione parecia muito brava. Seu rosto ficava escarlate. Hermione fungou abraçando a si mesma numa posição defensiva não deixando espaço para explicações. Os dois garotos nem haviam conseguido abrir a boca enquanto ela continuou seu discurso. — Definitivamente eu não sei como você conseguiu invadir o único lugar onde me sinto segura no último mês, mas se veio para me chamar de _sangue-ruim_ perdeu seu tempo, seu comensal fracassado de merda. _Finite._

Ela sussurrou quebrando todos os feitiços que agiam naquele momento, desaparecendo rapidamente da vista de Tom e Abraxas que voltaram a enxergar a sala comunal da sonserina.

— Tom Marvolo Riddle! Pelo visto você realmente tem muita coisa para me explicar. Ela sabe sobre os comensais e pelo visto ela não gosta do que pretendemos fazer. — Abraxas falou de olhos arregalados para Tom.

— Primeiro: eu tenho que entender isso Abraxas! Ela... Ela nunca age assim! Ela sabe quem é você, te chamou de Malfoy. Ela sabe dos comensais e eu sequer toquei nesse assunto com ela. Ela sequer sabe o meu nome. — de repente Tom percebeu. Ele já desconfiava que ela estava no futuro, talvez ela soubesse mais sobre ele do que ele mesmo podia imaginar.

De repente Phoebe Parkinson entrou na sala comunal com um rosto assustado olhando para Tom e Abraxas.

— Garotos. O professor Dumbledore está chamando os dois no escritório dele. Ele disse que é urgente.

Tom e Abraxas entreolharam-se. O que o velho poderia querer agora? Tudo o que ele desejou era ir até a castanha e perguntar-lhe o que realmente havia acontecido, mas ele tinha uma farsa à manter e ele sempre soube que Alvo Dumbledore era o único professor que ele nunca conseguira enganar. Era o único do qual ele tinha... _Medo._

Hermione fechou os olhos batendo o livro com força e depois percebeu. Draco não poderia estar com o garoto misterioso... Porque ele era do passado. De repente ela sentiu-se muito idiota por não ter percebido. Aquele com certeza era algum parente do passado de Malfoy.

Os pensamentos de repente invadiram Hermione como uma bala de canhão.

_T.M.R, sonserino, 1943, belo, persuasivo, "amigo" de um MALFOY._

Suas mãos foram a sua boca. Como ela não percebera antes? Tom Marvolo Riddle, sem sombra de dúvida era o garoto misterioso. _Porque Merlin?! Porque?!_

**(***)**

Hermione ficou cerca de dez minutos, apenas surpresa demais para manter uma linha de pensamentos coerentes. Ela imaginou novamente as velhas que teciam o destino dando risadas maléficas e apontando os dedos enrugados para ela. A vida dela só poderia ser uma grande piada de mau gosto. Estava paralisada no chão da torre quando ouviu alguém chamar por ela. Era Gina.

— Hermione! Hermione! — Gina gritava com um tom que beirava o desespero. Rapidamente ela adentrou a torre da astronomia com um papel dobrado em suas mãos.

— Aí está você! — ela respirou aliviada.

— O que houve Gina? — estava preocupada com a expressão da amiga.

— Papai mandou para mim essa versão do profeta diário. Só será lançada amanhã pela manhã, mas ele achou que você deveria ficar alerta. — Gina aproximou-se e deu o papel dobrado para a amiga.

Hermione abriu com cuidado, as palavras pulando em seus olhos enquanto ela as lia com amargura.

"_**Desde que aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear foi derrotado pelo lendário Harry Potter, o Ministério recuperou rapidamente o poder, inclusive em Askaban. Mas ontem a noite houve um acontecimento terrível. Uma fuga misteriosa e inexplicável aconteceu em Askaban. Rabastan Lestrange, bruxo das trevas diretamente envolvido na morte de Ronald Bullius Weasley e Harry James Potter, desapareceu de sua cela em Askaban, sem maiores explicações. Companheiros de cela relatam que a única frase que ele repetia constantemente era a seguinte: Maldita Sangue de Lama! Vou terminar o que comecei! Eu juro! Acredita-se que o referido bruxo destinava a ameaça à Srtª Granger, ex-namorada de Weasley e melhor amiga de Potter, os nossos grandes heróis. Povo bruxo, mantenham-se alertas. O prisioneiro foragido é extremamente perigoso e ainda guarda os ideais do lorde das trevas."**_

Hermione não percebia o quanto ela tremia. Gina estava agachada ao seu lado fazendo carinhos rítmicos em suas costas. De repente dois sentimentos invadiram a castanha de um modo que ela não conseguia separar. Havia nela a vontade de que ele realmente a encontrasse para que assim ela pudesse fazer com ele exatamente a mesma coisa que ela fizera com Rodolpho. O Ministério não a havia condenado. Fora apenas legitima defesa. Hermione tremia de raiva. De frustração. O livro branco estava em seu colo, o que despertou a curiosidade de Gina, mas não havia tempo para que a ruiva fizesse questionamentos naquele momento.

— Gina... — Hermione apenas encontrou o olhar da amiga. Não soube mais o que dizer.

— Calma Mi. Enquanto você estiver aqui em Hogwarts estará segura. — Gina estava convicta.

— Eles já entraram aqui uma vez, mesmo com Dumbledore aqui. O que impediria um comensal de entrar novamente? — os olhos da castanha estavam arregalados. Pareceu que suas palavras o atraíram. O sol já havia se posto no horizonte e algumas estrelas pontilhavam o céu. Saindo do ponto mais escuro da torre havia um homem desgrenhado, sujo, com olhos azuis penetrantes. Olhos assassinos.

— _Limpus Servere_ — Rabastan atingiu Gina com a maldição de Dolohov. Gina gemeu em dor no chão. Estava sofrendo danos internos. Hermione levantou rapidamente deixando o livro que estava em seu colo cair. Ela apontou a sua varinha para Rabastan. Gina agonizava no chão da torre.

— Anda, Rabastan. — ela não sabia de onde tirava aquela coragem. — Veio matar a sangue-ruim? — Hermione era irônica enquanto falava. Queria ganhar tempo. Como diabos ele havia entrado em Hogwarts?

— Você é mesmo atrevida... — Rabastan falou meio louco. Mais louco do que ele costumava ser. — Eu quero que você morra devagar _sangue ruim._ — _Crucio_!

— _Protego_! — Hermione gritou protegendo-se do feitiço de Rabastan.

— _Crucio!_ — ele falou aproximando-se perigosamente da castanha, mas ela era rápida em defender-se.

— Protego! — ela conseguiu proteger-se de mais um feitiço.

Rabastan estava muito louco para ficar brincando de ping pong com a castanha. Agora ele estava perto o suficiente para tocá-la e o Protego não a defenderia contra um ataque físico. Suas mãos fecharam-se em punho e ele acertou a garota na face esquerda derrubando-a.

Hermione sentiu-se tonta e imediatamente caiu no chão sentindo a dor lancinante em seu rosto. Sentia que sua boca estava partida e ela podia sentir também o gosto de sangue jorrando em sua língua. Ela não esperava por aquilo. Rabastan riu de seu golpe e chutou a varinha de Hermione para longe.

— Crucio. — ele falou sorrindo.

Hermione sentiu como se mil facas a estivessem cortando de dentro pra fora. Era pior do que o de Bellatrix. Infinitamente pior. — Crucio, crucio, crucio! — ele falava e ria. Hermione debatia-se no chão, gritava. As lágrimas, o suor e o sangue misturando-se dolorosamente.

_**A tortura é uma experiência humilhante. A meta não é obter informação, mas castigar-nos e destroçar-nos tanto, transformando-nos num exemplo para os outros, que ficam aterrorizados para sempre.**_

Gina queria estender a varinha e ajudar a amiga, mas seu corpo doía e ela não tinha forças sequer para pronunciar um feitiço.

(...)

Tom adentrou a sala de Dumbledore com Abraxas a seu lado, mas assim que ele avistou o rosto do velho mago percebeu que algo estava errado com a castanha. Ela fez a ligação novamente. Ele podia sentir, mas nada era dito. A única coisa que ele escutava em sua mente eram os gritos insuportáveis. Tom arfou e ficou desnorteado.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu Tom? — Tom teve a vaga sensação de Dumbledore estava falanod com ele, mas ele estava muito preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo com Hermione para responder.

Impetuosamente ele retirou o livro branco de dentro de sua bolsa escolar. Ele não percebeu como os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam por dentro de seus óculos de meia-lua. Tom não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então a primeira ideia que lhe surgiu foi o de pronunciar o feitiço de ligação.

Abraxas, Tom e Dumbledore foram transportados para a torre de astronomia. O livro aberto canalizava muito mais fortemente a energia do feitiço ilusório. Os três estavam tendo uma visão real do que estava acontecendo verdadeiramente naquele momento no futuro. Havia uma ruiva agonizando ao chão, do outro lado do cômodo aberto e Hermione estava deitada ao chão, o rosto machucado enquanto seu corpo arqueava e ela gritava desesperadamente por todos os crucios que recebia. Tom apontou sua varinha lançando um _Impedimenta_ para afastar o homem que torturava Hermione, mas nada aconteceu. O feitiço passou através da imagem do homem louco sem surtir o mínimo efeito.

Tom desesperava-se a medida em que os gritos da castanha aumentavam.

— Faz alguma coisa Dumbledore! POR FAVOR! — Tom gritou implorativo. O bruxo mais velho tentava entender a cena. Abraxas estava surpreso demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele nunca vira Tom perder a compostura, em nenhuma situação. Tom nunca imploraria NADA a Dumbledore e o próprio Dumbledore se surpreendeu com aquilo.

Tom abaixou próximo a Hermione e ela abriu os olhos para ele. Rabastan não podia vê-lo, mas ele estava ali, agachado ao lado de Hermione, com lágrimas graves nos olhos.

— Me diga o que tenho que fazer. O que posso fazer pra lhe ajudar. — ele implorou a ela. Ela apenas sorriu em meio a dor. Ele veio. Ela sabia quem ele era, mas ele veio e ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos por causa do sofrimento dela. Não. Ele não podia ser um monstro. Não ainda. Ainda havia uma alma nele. Ela podia ver. Podia sentir.

— _Sectum Sempra_. — Rabastan gritou e uma luz em forma de cruz saiu da ponta de sua varinha indo parar diretamente no peito de Hermione. A castanha começou a sangrar imediatamente. Todo o sangue esvaindo-se rapidamente do seu corpo.

— DUMBLEDORE. POR FAVOR! — Tom implorou novamente desesperado pela cena que via.

Dumbledore ergueu sua varinha e começou a falar com uma voz imponente. Sua voz trovejava no ambiente, sendo magicamente amplificada enquanto a água, a terra, o fogo e o vento giravam em torno do corpo de Hermione. Tom sabia que era uma magia muito poderosa e ele sabia também que sempre fora sábio em temer ao velho bruxo. Ele era muito mais poderoso do que deixava transparecer.

"_Aqua, terra, ignis, ventus. tempus. Unire et salvam eam faciet. Afferte futura. Libera mortem. Libera sanguine. Libera tenebris. Remittit corpus."_

Uma luz branca tomou todo o ambiente deixando a todos cegos por um momento. E a única coisa que dera alívio a Tom foi perceber que os gritos de Hermione haviam cessado.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Fragmentos de Memórias

**Capítulo 7 – Fragmentos de Memórias**

A luz que cegava a todos desvaneceu aos poucos, assim como os gritos de Hermione. Então Tom viu-se na sala de Dumbledore. Ele olhou por um momento para o rosto de Abraxas e percebeu que seu amigo estava mais pálido do que costumava ser naturalmente. Ele olhou ao redor da sala do professor de transfiguração, procurando por respostas e então ele viu.

Hermione estava deitada ao chão, contorcendo-se. O sangue ainda esvaia de seu corpo em cortes que pareciam ser profundos demais e Dumbleore murmurava um feitiço na tentativa de conter o efeito da maldição lançada por Rabastan.

— Abraxas, chame o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Abraxas ainda sentia-se fincado ao chão, mas obedeceu rapidamente o que o seu professor de transfiguração lhe ordenara e saiu desgovernado pelos corredores do castelo. Tom estava entorpecido e sem que ele realmente tivesse se dado conta, ele havia se aproximado da castanha. Seu coração estava apertado e a garganta secava e doía em um nó involuntário. Ele sentou ao chão, perto da garota que estava ficando cada vez mais pálida.

Ele tinha medo de tocá-la. — Pode tocá-la Tom... — ouviu a voz do velho mago. — Ela está realmente aqui, não é mais uma ilusão.

As mãos de Tom lentamente estenderam-se ao rosto da castanha afastando os fios úmidos dos cachos das lágrimas, do sangue e do suor. Houve sensação. Ele sentiu sua pele fria debaixo de seus dedos.

— Como o senhor fez isso? Como a trouxe para cá? — Tom sussurrou enquanto acarinhava o rosto desacordado da castanha.

— O livro Tom. Veja, estive procurando por ele durante muitos anos, até perceber que ele não pode ser encontrado. Ele escolhe quem o encontrará. Ele ajuda quem ele deseja e somente dentro do que for possível. Então eu o vi em suas mãos em um dos corredores e me perguntei no que ele se transformou para você. Quando estive em Hogwarts, como aluno, ele era o que me mantinha ligado com Ariana. — uma tristeza tangível instalou-se no olhar do velho. Tom perguntou-se quem seria Ariana. — Mas para você Tom, ele tornou-se uma fenda no tempo. Algo perigoso demais para se usar levianamente. Há quando tempo você o tem usado, Tom? — Alvo perguntou enquanto o sangramento da castanha diminuía consideravelmente e um pouco de cor voltava ás suas bochechas.

— Um mês. — Tom optou pela sinceridade. Ele sabia que não deveria mentir para Dumbledore. — Nós sabíamos que não pertencíamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava tentando ajuda-la. — ele acrescentou, não para gabar-se, mas talvez como uma forma de justificar-se.

— Você sabe Tom, coisas terríveis acontecem com bruxos que mexem com o tempo. Hoje, aconteceu algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido e todos nós sofreremos a consequência. Ela não é desse tempo Tom, não pode permanecer aqui.

Tom sentiu todo o seu corpo travar.

— Porque não?! — ele perguntou olhando nos olhos azuis e cristalinos de Alvo.

Alvo ergueu uma sobrancelha para Tom, um riso mínimo brotando em seu rosto sereno. — Você se importa com ela. — não foi uma pergunta.

A boca de Tom formou uma linha rígida. Ele não gostava de ter seus sentimentos expostos.

— Ela deve ter uma família de onde ela vem Tom, deve ter amigos. Pessoas que sentiriam a sua falta e sofreriam pela sua ausência.

Tom fez uma negativa com a cabeça. — A única pessoa que ela tinha estava agonizando na torre. Ela perdeu a família na guerra. Ela nunca me explicou direito nada que pudesse me dar dicas sobre o futuro, ela é esperta. — ele riu. — Mas, ela está sozinha. Ela perdeu o namorado e o melhor amigo... Ela perdeu os pais. Ela não tem ninguém.

Tom fez um carinho nos cabelos de Hermione e ela remexeu-se um pouco.

— Está errado Tom. Ela tem alguém. Ela tem você.

(...)

Hermione sentiu uma dor incomoda por todo o seu corpo. Ela gemeu em protesto. Os olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas ela logo percebeu que estava em uma cama macia. Ela remexeu-se um pouco, o que lhe causou mais dores, mas logo sentiu uma mão fria tocando-a no rosto.

— Hey... Tente ficar quieta. Você ainda está se recuperando.

Ela ainda não queria abrir os olhos. Ela conhecia aquela voz, mas de onde? Seus olhos abriram, lentamente, primeiro uma pálpebra, depois a outra, e então ela o avistou. Perto demais do seu rosto, havia um garoto lindo. O rosto entalhado em beleza, a pele clara, os olhos e cabelos negros e um sorriso preocupado no rosto. De onde ela o conhecia?

Tentou falar algo, mas sua voz era somente um engasgo. A garganta estava seca.

— Onde estou...? — foi sua primeira pergunta confusa.

— Hospital Saint Mungus. — ele respondeu prontamente.

— Como vim parar aqui? — ela perguntou ainda encarando o rosto do garoto bonito.

— Você não lembra?! — ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Tentou lembrar. _Sectum Sempra. _Lembrou-se das palavras. Lembrou-se de um moreno de olhos verdes jade e de um ruivo engraçado. Não conseguia lembrar seus nomes. Forçou a mente. Ela lembrava-se dela. Era Hermione Jane Granger. Uma bruxa. Mas ela somente lembrava isso. Ela abriu os olhos novamente para encarar confusa o rosto do garoto pálido.

— Não. Eu não me lembro de nada.

Um jorro de surpresa invadiu Tom Riddle naquele instante. Talvez isso fosse tudo o que ele precisava para convencer Dumbledore de parar de tentar achar um caminho para enviá-la de volta.

— Você não se lembra de mim...? — ele perguntou num fio de voz, como se tivesse tomado um soco no estomago.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente e lembrou-se dele. Lembrou-se de um lugar bonito. Um castelo. Um lago. Os dois sentados de frente ao outro, conversando por horas intermináveis. Lembrou-se que sentia-se segura perto dele, assim como sentia-se segura nesse momento por ele estar ali com ela.

— Eu me lembro de você... — ela sussurrou. Um sorriso estonteante tomou o rosto de Tom e ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta.

(...)

Hermione estava conversando com Tom sobre amenidades. Ela gostava do som da voz dele e de como postura confiante dele dava-lhe calma. Tom achou melhor não contar muita coisa a Hermione sobre o seu passado recente, sobre ela ser do futuro e principalmente sobre ela estar sofrendo tanto pelas percas que havia passado.

Dumbledore entrou no quarto em que Hermione estava se recuperando, o que disparou em Hermione um flash poderoso de memória. Ela sentada e sorrindo no escritório do mago junto com o ruivo e o moreno. Lembrou-se das risadas, dos discursos engraçados do velho, dos conselhos sempre tão sábios e então lembrou-se de seu corpo morto sendo lançado da torre de astronomia. Ela arfou.

— Dumbledore!? — ela olhou para ele assustada.

Tom e Dumbledore entreolharam-se. Ela o conhecia. Isso era nítido. De repente os olhos da castanha encheram-se de lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegria. Ela não sabia explicar, mas saber que aquele velho mago que estava a sua frente estava vivo a fez se sentir bem, muito bem. Impetuosamente ela lançou os braços ao redor da cintura do velho, o abraçando. O que surpreendeu ainda mais o bruxo jovem e o velho feiticeiro. Lágrimas escorriam do rosto da castanha. Lágrimas de contentamento.

— O senhor está vivo! — ela sussurrou em meio a uma risada. Dumbledore fez um carinho desajeitado nas costas da garota.

— Veja, estou. E pretendo continuar assim por muito tempo. — todos no quarto riram. — Vejo que você me conhece Srtª Granger.

— É claro que conheço. — ela fungou. — Todos conhecem o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. — ela falou sorrindo e se afastando do abraço impetuoso que dera em Alvo.

Tom não gostou daquilo. Ele queria ser o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Não gostou que _sua_ castanha tivesse intitulado ao Alvo assim, e Alvo percebeu o desconforto do moreno.

— A grandeza tem muito mais a ver com quem você é e com o que você faz do que com o que você conquista. Você pode ser grande para o bem ou para o mal. É sempre uma escolha, mas se escolher a segunda opção será apenas grande por causar medo e terror... Não por ter amor em sua vida. — Dumbledore falou não direcionando as palavras exatamente a Tom, mas ele sabia que eram para ele. Hermione deixou-se absorver pelas palavras sábias do velho.

(...)

Hermione já havia tido alta do St. Mungus. Tom havia permanecido o tempo todo ao lado dela, o que gerou muitas perguntas e especulações em Hogwarts. Onde estaria o aluno mais aplicado da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts? Havia até o boato de uma namorada secreta, o que não deixou nenhuma das garotas de Hogwarts feliz e o que deixou Murta Morgan furiosa.

(...)

Tom guiava Hermione, agora já recuperada e devidamente cicatrizada pelos corredores do castelo. Ela a levava até a sala do diretor Dipett.

Dumbledore lhe contou que o livro branco desaparecera e Tom ficou feliz com o fato. Não que ele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso. Realmente não tinha, mas só em saber que ganhara tempo diante da obstinação de Dumbledore em enviar Hermione para o futuro já lhe dava mais esperança.

Na última semana ele e Hermione haviam sido como um só, estando o tempo todo juntos. Agora Hermione andava pelo castelo segurando nas mãos do garoto pálido que mantinha um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz no rosto. Feliz como ele nunca havia sido.

Hermione fora devidamente matriculada naquele tempo. Dumbledore dera uma_forcinha_ para convencer Dippett.

Tom suspirou aliviado. Agora ele tinha a garota inalcançável. Agora ele podia seduzi-la, protege-la, tocá-la. Ah, como a vida era boa. _Obrigado Salazar!_ Tom agradeceu ao segurar mais forte nas mãos de Hermione, que apenas olhou para ele dando-lhe um sorriso confiante. Se eram namorados, ela não sabia dizer, pelo menos ele se comportava como tal. A única coisa que poderia dizer é que acontecesse o que acontecesse, se permanecesse ao lado daquele garoto, então ela teria forças para enfrentar qualquer tempestade.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Recomeçando

**Capítulo 8 – Recomeçando**

— Srtª Granger, eu gostaria de fazê-la passar pelo chapéu seletor, sendo que a senhorita não consegue lembrar de fato à que casa pertencia. Ou se realmente pertencia a Hogwarts. — Dumbledore falou de forma carinhosa para a castanha que estava encarando os olhos cristalinos e azuis do velho mago. Estavam em sua sala, conversando particularmente enquanto Tom a aguardava no corredor do lado de fora.

— Não vejo problema nenhum com isso, senhor. — ela aceitou prontamente.

— Não vejo porque fazer a sua seleção em público, já que a colocaremos como uma aluna transferida do Instituto das Bruxas de Salem, uma escola de bruxaria para garotas nos Estados Unidos.

— Mas eu vim de lá? — Hermione perguntou esperançosa. Dumbledore soltou um suspiro suave.

— A senhorita realmente não lembra? — ele perguntou suavemente levantando-se enquanto andava de um lado a outro em sua sala cheia de bugigangas estranhas e objetos que transfiguravam-se em animais sozinhos. Talvez algum encantamento permanente.

Hermione soltou um pigarro e franziu a testa. Lembrou-se dos corredores de Hogwarts, do moreno de olhos verdes, do ruivo a abraçando de forma romântica, de uma ruiva brigando para que ela que ela reagisse porque estava profundamente preocupada. Esses fragmentos vinham, mas não se completavam e ela cansava de forçar a sua mente a lembrar-se.

— Não lembro-me de muita coisa senhor. — a castanha falou cruzando as mãos em seu colo.

— Ou talvez a senhorita não _queira_ lembrar. — Dumbledore completou suavemente com seus olhos faiscando em direção aos olhos ambares da castanha.

Ela piscou os olhos rapidamente. Merlin!

— O senhor está sugerindo que eu não estou me esforçando o suficiente para lembrar as coisas? — ela falou um pouco ríspida.

— Não, não. De modo algum senhorita Granger. Estou sugerindo, na verdade, que talvez a mente da senhorita se negue a lembrar de alguns fatos dolorosos que a senhorita prefere esquecer. Quando algo nos machuca tão profundamente a ponto de nos causar desespero, as vezes a solução mais necessária e bem vinda é o esquecimento. — ele falou sabiamente e Hermione ponderou sobre isso.

Suas mãos tocaram as cicatrizes na altura de seu coração. Agora estavam rosadas, um relevo em sua pele. A maior em forma de cruz e outras três em sua barriga. Ela não se lembrava de como as tinha conseguido, mas sabia que havia sido um feitiço poderoso. Alguém tentou mata-la e ela não queria realmente saber os motivos.

— E... E se eu realmente não quiser lembrar...? — ela sussurrou num miado de voz.

Dumbledore voltou a sorrir suavemente para ela.

— Suas memórias são quem você é. Não que o seu caráter mude com a sua perca, isso faz parte de sua essência, senhorita Granger e deve ser permanente. No entanto, colocando-me no lugar daqueles que a senhorita esqueceu, não sei se me sentiria feliz em ser apagado da memória de alguém que eu amo.

Hermione permaneceu apenas em silencio, absorvendo as palavras do professor de transfiguração.

— Não se preocupe senhorita Granger. Eu tenho certeza que suas memórias voltarão no momento em que estiver pronta para recebe-las, sem que isso lhe cause medo... Sem que isso lhe cause dor.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, concordando com ele.

— A senhorita quer que _alguém_ a acompanhe na hora da seleção? — o alguém de Dumbledore foi definitivamente sugestivo. Ela riu um pouco para ele demonstrando obviamente quem ela queria por perto na hora que fosse definitivamente selecionada para Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sorriu sinceramente de volta e com um aceno de varinha abriu a porta. Caminhou até a entrada e chamou Tom que estava encostado na parede oposta do castelo, muito abstraído em seus próprios pensamentos. Dumblemdore teve que chama-lo duas vezes.

Assim que ele entrou na sala sorriu sinceramente para Hermione, que lhe devolveu o sorrio.

Dumbledore pegou o chapéu seletor. Hermione olhava para o chapéu encantada e Tom desejava ardentemente que ele escolhesse a sonserina para Hermione. Ele não sabia de fato a que casa a garota pertencia, embora ela soubesse a que casa ele pertencia. Ela nunca tocou no assunto, como se fosse de mínima importância, então ele supôs que ela fosse lufa-lufa e isso seria a pior de todas as coisas. A garota que ele definitivamente gostava pertencer a uma casa onde qualquer tipo de sangue entrava. Como ele agiria com seus liderados quando soubessem que ele estava definitivamente interessado em uma_sangue-ruim?_ Não... Era uma coisa que não deveriam saber. Talvez Tom devesse realmente manipular as memórias de Hermione. E ele pensava seriamente sobre isso há minutos atrás no corredor do castelo.

Dumbledore posicionou o chapéu em frente a Hermione e ele começou a cantar.

"_**A que casa pertencer? E a mim vem recorrer.**_

_**Se for sábia e moral, qual Rowena Corvinal**_

_**Inteligente e calculista, como Salazar Sonserina**_

_**Justa, paciente e sem medo da luta, tal qual Helga Lufa-lufa**_

_**Ou ousada, indômita e corajosa, como Godric Grifinória**_

_**É só me colocar em sua cabeça**_

_**E te direi com certeza**_

_**Em que casa está seu coração**_

_**E assim termino essa canção."**_

Hermione quase aplaudiu e Tom soltou um risinho achando graça da expressão da castanha.

Dumbledore riu também. — O nome desse chapéu deveria ser cantador e não seletor. — Dumbledore fez todos rirem ainda mais colocando o chapéu na cabeça de Hermione.

— _Hum... Interessante... Há um bloqueio aqui. _— O chapéu falou. Dumbledore e Tom prestavam atenção a tudo o que ele dizia. Normalmente era um processo bem rápido, mas o chapéu estava demorando e, acolhendo a um pedido de Dumbledore, ele falava parte do que via na cabeça da castanha.

— _Coisas que eu consigo ver menina... Mas que você não quer enxergar. Inteligência extraordinária, coragem e ousadia. Dor e culpa pelo que estava fora de suas possibilidades. _— Hermione já estava nervosa. Não queria aquele chapéu escarafunchando a sua mente daquele jeito invasivo. O chapéu diminuiu o tom de sua voz, permitindo somente que Hermione ouvisse sua última frase. — _Você não podia salvá-los querida. O destino é implacável, mas sempre sabe o que faz. Era para ser do jeito que foi._

Hermione enrijeceu e sentiu o sangue fugindo de seu rosto. Tom e Dumbledore olharam de forma preocupada para a garota. Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou de jatos de luz verdes. _AVADA KEDAVRA! _Lembrou-se das palavras e pulou no banco sendo surpreendida pelo mesmo instante em que o chapéu gritava abafando a memória que surgia.

— _GRIFINÓRIA! NÃO HÁ OUTRA QUE SE ENCAIXE MELHOR! _— Tom travou a mandíbula pela escolha do chapéu.

Dumbledore sorriu e aplaudiu retirando o chapéu logo em seguida. Era a sua casa também e ele não pode evitar de se irradiar com aquilo.

— Terá tudo que precisa no dormitório das meninas. Deixei um malão preparado com tudo o que a senhorita precisar. —_ "até que possamos enviá-la de volta". _Dumbledore completou em pensamento. — Agora vamos até o Salão Principal. É hora do almoço e todos já devem estar reunidos. Vou anuncia-la para toda a escola.

Hermione estava agora olhando a sua lista de livros.

(...)

_**Transfigurando e Transfigurando-se – Nível Avançado. –**__ Fildiga Mamshott_

_**Poções: Uma Arte Milenar. – Avançado II **__– Arsenio Jigger_

_**Arte das Trevas. Como se Proteger. Nível Exaustivo. **__– Úvulo Hampshire_

_**Animagos, Lobisomens e Criaturas Mágicas. Nivel Exaustivo. **_– _Vince Corehall_

_(...)_

Hermine já havia decorado a lista. Estava agora caminhando para a classe com Tom em seu encalço. Ela não entendeu o motivo pelo qual, dessa vez, ele não entrelaçou sua mão na dela, mas ela não queria gastar sua mente com isso. Teria tempo para conversar com ele mais tarde.

Entraram na aula de Transfiguração com o professor Dumbledore. Hermione sentou-se sozinha em uma mesa. Tom já tinha o seu parceiro de classe. Abraxas Malfoy. Hermione olhava para Abraxas de tempos em tempos, tendo a certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar e o pior, tendo a certeza dupla de que não gostava dele.

— Tom, mande a sua namorada parar de me olhar como se quisesse me amaldiçoar com um crucio.

Tom riu.

— Não posso fazer nada em relação a isso. Acho que ela apenas não gosta de você e ela não é minha namorada, Abraxas. Você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabe o que isso implica. Ela é uma maldita grifinória. — Tom falou cuspindo as palavras.

— Não é tão ruim... Ela poderia ser uma lufa-lufa. — Tom sentiu um espasmo de nojo percorrer o seu corpo e suspirou. — O que você pretende fazer Tom? Você se afastou dela tão repentinamente, sequer deu as mãos para ela enquanto vinham para a classe. As pessoas comentam Tom, as fofocas correm soltas no castelo. Ouvi uma corvinal dizer que Hermione é sua namorada e que vocês já tiveram a primeira briga de _amor_ porque ela foi selecionada para uma casa diferente da sua. Em tudo, isso não parece mentira. — Abraxas falou num tom baixo.

— Deixem que falem. Tenho que pensar, tomar decisões.

— Você é o responsável por ela, Tom. Ela não estaria aqui, no nosso tempo, se você não houvesse pedido para o velhote trazê-la.

— Se eu não tivesse pedido, ela estaria morta. — ele falou entre os dentes encarando o rosto do loiro.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

— Ela é bonita... — Abraxas comentou e teve o vislumbre de Tom virando-se lentamente para encarar seu rosto. Havia um brilho avermelhado em seu olhar, um brilho assassino. — Hey Tom! Não me olhe assim! Estou apenas constatando a verdade. Você não pode querer me matar por estar falando a verdade. — ele falou um pouco temeroso.

Tom respirou profundamente. O que Abraxas queria dele afinal? Uma confissão escrita e carimbada pelo Ministro da Magia de que ele gostava dela?

— O que estou tentando lhe dizer é o seguinte. Você notou isso, todos os machos da escola também. Você por acaso pretende matar os garotos que tiverem coragem suficiente para aproximarem-se dela? Bom, eu sei que você faria isso, mas não seria prudente. — Abraxas riu cinicamente.

Dumbledore se aproximou da mesa dos garotos. — Penso que os senhores tenham algo a compartilhar com a sala. Tanta conversa em tempo inapropriado está me deixando curioso. — Dumbledore falou sorrindo para os dois. Os dois se limitaram a pedir desculpa ao mago velho.

— Como eu dizia... Nas próximas aulas de transfigurações vocês aprenderão se tem ou não aptidão para transformarem-se em animagos. Creio que lembram dessa aula teórica no quarto ano. Alguém poderia refrescar-me a memória?

Sem que Hermione houvesse realmente percebido o ato, suas mãos voaram para o alto e permaneceram sacudindo esperançosamente. Todos na aula a encaravam, inclusive Tom. A maioria dos alunos simplesmente havia esquecido, afinal há anos que não ouviam falar sobre o assunto.

— Por favor, responda Srtª Granger. — ela abaixou a mão e começou a responder em um só fôlego sentindo um _dejavú_, como se aquela cena já houvesse acontecido com ela em algum momento de sua vida.

— Chama-se animago o bruxo que é capaz de se transformar em um animal sem o uso da varinha. Apenas uma pequena parte da população bruxa é animaga, pois conseguir a transformação perfeita em um animal requer muito estudo e prática.

Dumbledore gostou da inteligência da castanha. — O que mais poderia me dizer sobre isso Srtª Granger? — ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela respirou fundo. Não sabia como sabia tanta informação, mas o fato é que ela sabia e ponto final. Ela voltou a responder em um só fôlego.

— O Ministério da Magia insiste em registrar os animagos porque essa habilidade pode ser utilizada para atividades secretas e criminosas, por motivos óbvios. Nesse registro consta em que animal a pessoa se transforma, o que ela faz, quais são seus sinais de identificação e outros dados. Animagos que não se registrarem perante o Ministério da Magia são considerados ilegais. A pessoa não escolhe em qual animal vai se transformar. O animago mantém a consciência humana, podendo raciocinar como humano, embora não possa falar. Já humanos transfigurados em animais se transformam em animais por inteiro, pois perdem a consciência de terem sido bruxos e precisam de alguém para o transfigurar de volta em um humano e ainda há os lobisomens, que também perdem a consciência humana, não lembrando dos amigos ou de nada da sua vida enquanto estão transformados na lua cheia.

A frase _irritante sabe-tudo_ ecoou na cabeça de Hermione fazendo-a rir. Dumbledore sorria esplendidamente para ela e Tom apreciou a inteligência óbvia da garota e como crédito extra, ele apreciou também a ideia de ser um animago. As palavras _atividades secretas e criminosas_ ecoaram em sua mente.

— Muito bem Srtª Granger. Eu não poderia explicar melhor. Vinte pontos para a grifinória pela explicação minuciosa e perfeita da senhorita Granger.

Os grifinórios da sala vibraram pelos pontos recebidos. Precisavam de alguém assim, como Hermione para calar a boca de Tom Riddle, o sonserino que conseguia há sete anos a maior pontuação no final do ano para a sonserina.

— Talvez não seja tão ruim ser uma grifinória Tom. — Abraxas comentou sem olhar para o amigo. — Ela tem uma mente privilegiada. Imagina como serviria para os nossos planos de dominação. — Abraxas falou sério enquanto Tom absorvia a profundidade de suas palavras.

(...)

Estavam indo para o térreo assistir a aula dupla de duelos com o professor Fineus Foremman. Ele era um homem atarracado, com o rosto rosado semelhante a um bujão de gás, mas parecia ser extremamente inteligente e habilidoso.

Tom vinha logo atrás com Abraxas observando a garota inteligente e bonita que carregava os livros junto ao peito de forma defensiva. Tom não falou com ela novamente, deixando a castanha extremamente confusa.

— Oi... Meu nome é Minerva McGonagall. — uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos avermelhados aproximou-se de Hermione sorrindo. Hermione sorriu de volta e teve a sensação agradável de conhecimento, como se aquela garota já tivesse participado preciosamente de sua vida.

— Sou Hermione Granger.

— Soube que veio transferida do Instituto de Bruxas de Salem. Lá é uma escola só para garotas. Deve ter se sentindo deslocada quando viu todos esses garotos aqui. — Minerva falou suavemente.

— Ah não... — Hermione franziu o cenho. — Eu não... Não me lembro de como era a minha vida antes. Acho que bati a cabeça ou algo assim. — ela riu mostrando que não tinha importância.

Minerva apenas encarou a garota e mudou logo de assunto.

— Vamos passar muito tempo juntas agora. Eu sou a monitora-chefe da grifinória e vou te apresentar meus amigos. — Minerva olhou para trás por cima dos ombros diretamente para Tom e Abraxas que a encararam com superioridade.

— Não acho que você esteja andando nas melhores companhias. — ela disse reflexiva.

— Porque?! — Hermione perguntou estarrecida, olhando para trás também, na direção de Tom que apenas lhe sorriu, como se estivesse ouvindo a conversa e achando graça.

— Sonserinos e Grifinórios... Bem, não nos damos bem. Incompatibilidade de gêneros. — Minerva riu e Hermione viu-se rindo também.

— Eles são frios. — Hermione constatou. Tom e Abraxas estavam perto o suficiente para ouvirem a conversa das duas grifinórias. — E estou começando a pensar que também são _bipolares_. — Hermione deu ênfase à palavra bipolar. Tom sabia que era para ele, principalmente pelo fato dele ter se afastado sem explicação dela, logo após ela ser escolhida para a grifinória, mas agora que Minerva havia explicado a ela que havia incompatibilidade de gêneros entre as duas casas, a castanha entendia melhor, mas ainda assim não justificava.

Tom não gostou de ser adjetivado daquela maneira. Abraxas tentou conter o riso mordendo os lábios.

— Bom, frieza e soberba de lado, vamos andar mais rápido. Estamos quase atrasadas e o professor Fineus é extremamente mal humorado.

Os alunos entraram na classe de duelos. O professor havia preparado o salão para recebe-los e logo a aula começou.

— Com a guerra que está acontecendo do lado de fora do nosso castelo é preciso que vocês aprendam a defender-se. — Hermione olhou para Minerva que estava ao lado dela e Minerva disse a ela que depois lhe explicaria sobre a guerra.

— Hoje vamos colocar em pratica alguns feitiços que foram ensinados teoricamente na aula do professor Flitwick. Feitiços de ataque e desarmamento e depois de praticá-los vocês irão duelar. Casa contra Casa. Grifinória contra Sonserina e Lufa-lufa contra Corvinal.

Hermione olhou para Tom e imaginou que aquela aula iria ser muito mais extensa do que ela imaginava.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Desviando-se da Batalha

**Capítulo 9 – Desviando-se da Batalha**

— Onde está sua varinha? — Minerva perguntou enquanto o professor dava algumas explicações básicas. Hermione foi até o canto da sala e fechou os olhos. Minerva a seguiu. Ambas eram observadas pelo moreno e pelo loiro.

— O que houve Hermione? Todo bruxo tem que ter uma varinha.

Hermione então lembrou-se do colar que ela carregava no pescoço. Lembrou-se que não era apenas um colar. Era uma bolsa. Uma bolsa que ela havia encantado com o feitiço de expansão indetectável e que ela guardava coisas preciosas. Lembrou-se de alguém que ela não conseguia ver a forma jogando a sua varinha para longe. Lembrou-se dela deitada ao chão, agonizando e de gritos e risadas malignas e estremeceu com a memória. Forçou a lembrança novamente para o fundo de sua mente.

Hermione tirou o colar pequeno do pescoço e enfiou a mão lá dentro. Oh Merlin, havia tanta coisa ali.

— Feitiço indetectável de expansão. — Minerva sussurrou espantada. Era preciso muito talento e astúcia para realizar aquele feitiço. Tom e Abraxas entreolharam-se.

Enfim Hermione achou a varinha que estava lá dentro. Ela não tinha certeza se lhe pertencia, mas ela sentiu um poder emanando da mesma. Apenas deu de ombros e rezou para que se lembrasse de bons feitiços para a hora do duelo.

— A varinha dela parece poderosa. — Abraxas comentou. — Será que ela realmente não se lembra de nada? — ele lançou a suspeita.

— Vou me certificar disso assim que a aula terminar. — Tom completou com olhos fechados em fendas.

A primeira aula passou rapidamente. Todos eles experimentaram feitiços bobos de ataque e desarmamento. Logo o professor estava anunciando o duelo. O professor dividiu a pequena turma em casas, formando quatro grupos distintos. Havia apenas quatro alunos de cada casa. O professor era muito metódico na escolha de sua turma.

Hermione, na junção da casa, acabou conhecendo Charlus Potter e Septimus Weasley que a saudaram com sorrisos calorosos. Assim que Hermione colocou os olhos nos dois garotos o seu coração errou uma batida e uma lágrima formou-se em seus olhos. Ela enxugou rapidamente e sorriu de volta. O que havia com ela afinal de contas?

— Somente serão proibidas maldições imperdoáveis. Cada vitória vale 10 pontos para a casa respectivamente vencedora, podendo somar até 40 pontos se os quatro componentes da casa forem vencedores. O primeiro duelo será entre Tom Riddle da Sonserina contra Septimus Weasley da Grifinória. — o professor anunciou.

Ambos garotos aproximaram-se do meio do salão e fizeram uma reverencia. Tom tinha uma confiança absoluta. Hermione olhava o garoto a sua frente e tentava imaginar o que se passava na mente dele. Ele era tão complexo.

Tom apontou sua varinha para Septimus que fez o mesmo. Foi tudo muito rápido.

— _Trip Jinx _— Tom lançou e Septimus tropeçou caindo de cara no chão. —_Estupeffaça._ — Tom arrematou estuporando Septimus que ficou logo inconsciente. O professor logo o enviou para a ala hospitalar.

Os sonserinos aplaudiram enquanto Tom tinha um riso presunçoso no rosto.

— Muito bem. Dez pontos para a sonserina. O próximo duelo será entre Minerva McGonagall da grifinória e Cedrella Black da sonserina.

Ambas as meninas foram até o centro fazendo uma reverencia. Hermione desejou boa sorte à Minerva. A batalha foi dura. Cedrella era atenta, mas Minerva era boa no que fazia. — _Opugno_ — Minerva lançou o feitiço que fez com que pequenos objetos que estavam na mesa do professor fossem disparados em alta velocidade no rosto de Cedrella que rapidamente caiu inconsciente.

As batalhas continuaram assim até que restou somente Hermione da grifinória que ainda não havia duelado. Minerva havia ganhado os dez pontos, mas Charlus perdera o duelo contra Abraxas.

A corvinal havia ganhado dois duelos e perdido dois, o que somou vinte pontos para cada casa. Hermione estava nervosa, em breve ela iria duelar contra Lisbeth Bullstrude e ela não tinha ideia se saberia como fazê-lo.

O professor foi até o centro da sala e fez as meninas se aproximarem. Lisbeth tinha um sorriso de escárnio no rosto e Hermione sentiu vontade de fazê-la engolir os próprios dentes. _Eu já lutei com gente bem pior. _De repente a frase formou-se em sua mente e ela sabia que era verdade.

Tom ficou tenso. — Tirando eu e você, Lisbeth é a melhor duelista de Hogwarts. Ela vai acabar com Hermione. — ele falou isso sentindo um peso em seu coração. Não queria ver Hermione machucada de nenhuma maneira. — Vou tentar convencer o professor a anular esse duelo.

— Quanta superproteção. Acho que estou começando a achar que Hermione está certa quando diz que você é bipolar. — Abraxas riu arrancando um pequeno rosnado de Tom. Era tarde. As meninas já estavam posicionadas encarando-se. Olhando nos olhos uma da outra. Hermione mantinha-se inexpressiva.

— Acha que vai poder ficar com o Tom...? — Lisbeth jorrou para Hermione que levantou uma sobrancelha surpresa. — Ele será meu e de mais ninguém. Não vou deixar que uma sem graça estrague meus planos. — ela falou para que só Hermione escutasse, mas Tom estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, então acabou olhando para Abraxas e fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça. Lisbeth era linda, mas ele já havia tido tudo o que desejou dela. Absolutamente tudo e não estava interessado na garota vulgar no momento.

Hermione apenas fez uma cara de desgosto para ela e não se dignou a responder. O professor deu o sinal anunciando o ultimo duelo da aula.

— _Confringo. Bombarda, Bombarda Máxima. _— Lisbeth lançou e Hermione esquivou-se por pouco. Os feitiços bateram do outro lado da sala explodindo duas cadeiras e parte da parede e então Hermione percebeu que a garota não estava para brincadeira. A garota lançava uma tempestade de feitiços em cima de Hermione sem lhe dar espaço para revidar. —_ Protego Nerus! _— Hermione gritou fazendo uma proteção negra aparecer diante dela, o que deixou a sala totalmente muda. Era possível sentir que sua magia era poderosa. Até a própria Hermione se assustou com o poder de sua proteção.

— _Protego Nerus_ só pode ser usado por um bruxo altamente experiente. Eu não consigo fazer isso e olha que eu já treinei bastante. — Abraxas falou cruzando os braços. — Acho que realmente Hermione não precisa de proteção. — Tom estava surpreso demais para falar enquanto olhava o duelo.

— Ah, muito fácil se esconder atrás dessa nuvem, garotinha medrosa. Eu quero ver você me enfrentar. — Lisbeth provocou. Hermione respirou fundo fazendo sumir a nuvem negra do _protego._

— Você quer lutar Lisbeth? — a voz de Hermione era fria surpreendendo a Tom e a todos os presentes. — No momento em que você estiver na Ala Hospitalar, lembre-se de que foi você quem pediu por isso.

— _Locomotor Mortis _— Hermione usou rapidamente o feitiço das pernas presas, deixando Lisbeth temporariamente paralisada.

Hermione olhou para a estátua guerreira no canto da sala e ergueu a varinha de forma sonelene. — _Piertotum Locomotor_. — a estátua de pedra ganhou vida levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente para o rosto da garota que havia lhe animado. — Ataque-a. — Hermione apontou a varinha para Lisbeth e prontamente a estátua começou a mover-se na direção da garota que começou a gritar desesperadamente.

Minerva pulava de alegria. Ela sempre quis aprender a usar aquele feitiço.

— Não, por favor! — Lisbeth implorou.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos. — _Finite Encantatem, finite encantatem, ahhh, finite encantatem! _— Lisbeth gritou desesperada soltando as pernas da azaração simples que Hermione havia lançado sobre ela. Ela correu da estátua e usou novamente o feitiço que parecia ser a sua marca registrada. — _Confingro! _— ela apontou raivosa para a estátua que explodiu com um alto estardalhaço. Hermione riu.

— Quanto desespero Lisbeth!

Hermione respirou fundo e fez o que ela sabia que podia fazer. Sem abrir a boca, usou o _Expelliarmus. _Um raio vermelho saiu da ponta da varinha de Hermione desarmando Lisbeth. O murmurinho foi intenso.

— Ela sabe fazer feitiços não-verbais. — Tom admirou-se.

Lisbeth deu dois passos para trás. Os olhos duas vezes maiores que o normal. Hermione pensou no feitiço e o lançou. _Estupore_. E outro raio vermelho saiu da ponta de sua varinha acertando Lisbeth em cheio. Ela voou para trás batendo as costas na parede e desacordando no mesmo instante.

— Magnífico! — o professor aplaudiu Hermione. — Vejo que a senhorita deveria ser uma das melhores alunas no Instituto em Salem. Feitiços não-verbais! Que magnífico. Aprendam alunos de Hogwarts! Aprendam com essa aluna! Dez pontos para a grifinória. E agora para terminar, teremos realmente o último duelo. Vejo que finalmente surgiu uma aluna à sua altura Tom. Quero ver os dois duelando.

Hermione sentiu o sangue fugindo de seu rosto. Isso não estava no acordo. A boca de Tom estava ligeiramente aberta. Não era comum o professor permitir duelos entre garotos e garotas.

Abraxas deu um cutucão em Tom que despertou ligeiramente de seu torpor.

O garoto foi ao centro da sala e viu os olhos arregalados da castanha. Ele se aproximou dela.

— Eu não quero duelar com você. — ela falou num miadinho de voz. Soou dengoso mesmo sem querer.

— Eu também não... Não quero machucar você. — ele falou, não conseguindo impedir as palavras de saírem.

— Vocês não querem duelar? — o professor perguntou desconfiado.

Hermione fez um não frenético com a cabeça para o professor.

— Oras... Vamos, por favor. — o professor pediu implorativo.

Hermione olhou a contra gosto para o professor e rendeu-se. Ela foi até o centro da sala e fez uma reverencia graciosa a Tom. Ele riu e repetiu o gesto. Parecia mais um cortejo. Ambos sorriram um para o outro. Naquele momento um burburinho surgiu. Eles estavam colocando lenha na fogueira. Se antes as garotas do castelo achavam que eles tinham algo, com essa negativa para duelar e o cortejo, então todos tiveram certeza. Minerva observava tudo com astúcia e percebeu o brilho nos olhos da nova amiga. Ela sentia algo pelo garoto pálido. O garoto que Minerva não confiaria nem em um milhão de anos.

— _Isso, garoto. Marque território._ — Abraxás sussurrou para si mesmo.

— Começar! — o professor falou e ambos apontaram a varinha um para o outro.

— _Levicorpus_. — Tom falou rindo e apontando a varinha para a garota. Seu corpo foi suspenso magicamente pelos calcanhares e uma superfície invisível a sustentou. Ela começou a rir, mas não soltou a varinha.

— _Liberacorpus. _— ela gritou apontando a varinha para si mesma e caindo no chão habilmente. —_ Afferte Corpus _— ela gritou apontando a varinha na direção de Tom. O _Afferte_, trazia a pessoa atingida para perto de quem havia lançado o feitiço. Tom foi lançado em alta velocidade na direção de Hermione parando a poucos centímetros de seu corpo.

— _Tarantallegra._ — Hermione falou e automaticamente as pernas de Tom começaram a se mexer em uma dança engraçada e ele começou a rir. — _Finite Encantatem!_ — ele gritou apontando para as pernas. — _RictuSempra_. — ele apontou o feitiço para Hermione fazendo-a ter um ataque de riso.

— Tá, tá, tá! — o professor fineus interrompeu os dois. — Já entendi que os pombinhos não querem duelar. — _Finite. _— ele apontou a varinha para Hermione fazendo-a parar de rir. — Vocês são magníficos mesmo sem querer duelarem. Dou mais dez pontos a cada casa pela maneira sábia com a qual os dois alunos desviaram-se de um pedido que não queriam cumprir. Srtª Granger, a senhorita é sem dúvida uma grande aquisição para Hogwarts. Vão, vão. Estão liberados.

Minerva riu e Hermione riu de volta, corando por todos os elogios que o professor lhe fizera. Ela estava sendo aplaudida por todos e involuntariamente olhou para Tom que estava aplaudindo-a e sorrindo lindamente para ela. Ele fora um cavalheiro com ela e ambos brincaram ao invés de lutar.

Saíram da sala e Tom segurou Hermione delicadamente pelo braço detendo-a, enquanto vários olhos detiveram-se neles dois. Minerva e Abraxas pararam logo a frente e se cumprimentaram a contra gosto.

Hermione olhava de forma confusa para Tom.

— Desculpe-me Hermione... Eu estava apenas chateado mais cedo por você não estar na mesma casa que eu. Entenda, eu desejei muito tê-la mais perto de mim e quando isso se provou impossível eu simplesmente surtei. Agi pior que um trasgo e peço que me perdoe. — Tom falava mantendo um contato visual constante com a castanha.

— Não tem problema. — ela corou pela proximidade dele. — Eu fiquei triste quando você se afastou. Não... Não faz isso de novo. — ela foi sincera e ele riu carinhoso. Suas mãos involuntariamente acariciaram o rosto da castanha até a altura dos lábios e ela fechou os olhos.

— Não. Não farei. — ele sorriu enquanto via a entrega dela.

Impetuosamente a garota o abraçou. Ele demorou cerca de dois segundos para processar o ato. Pela primeira vez na vida ele estava recebendo um abraço sincero. Abraxas e Minerva viam a cena sem de fato acreditar, principalmente porque Tom tinha abraçado de volta. O garoto mais frio, calculista e desumano que Abraxas conhecia havia simplesmente se entregado a um abraço. Um abraço verdadeiro.

— Que diabos essa menina tem? — Abraxas perguntou com a boca aberta.

— Eu não sei... — Minerva respondeu surpreendendo a Abraxas. — Mas sinceramente, se ela conseguir fazer bem a Tom Marvolo Riddle, então eu sei que ela consegue fazer qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

E os dois interlocutores improváveis continuaram a observar a cena que se seguia ali na frente. Tom e Hermione permaneceram abraçados por um longo, longo tempo...

**(...)**


	11. Capítulo 10 - Magias e Falhas

**Capítulo 10 – Magias e Falhas.**

Hermione permaneceu abraçada a Tom aspirando o cheiro maravilhoso que o moreno tinha. Era absurdamente surreal a complexidade das sensações que a proximidade do moreno lhe proporcionava.

Eles ainda estavam ali, abraçados e mudos no corredor do castelo, próximo à saída da sala de duelos, sem se darem conta do olhar ferino que o casal arrancava da maioria das alunas do castelo. Hermione somente se aconchegou um pouco mais ao moreno, o que deixava Abraxas e Minerva cada vez mais confusos.

Repentinamente, Hermione sentiu o moreno tornar-se tenso em seus braços, o que a liberou do leve torpor do momento. Ele se afastou alguns palmos de distancia podendo encarar assim o rosto da castanha.

— O que houve? — ela perguntou incerta, hesitante.

O moreno respirou fundo um par de vezes. Havia algo como brasa em seu olhar. Um brilho afogueado. A garganta de Hermione secou e de repente seus olhos saíram da prisão que eram os olhos ébanos do moreno, indo lentamente para o nariz reto e angular. Seus olhos inconscientemente continuaram a perscrutar o rosto incrivelmente bonito de Tom, e tão logo o olhar da castanha desceu até os lábios entreabertos do garoto que exibiam uma dica da fileira de dentes perfeitamente alvos que ele possuía.

Ambos sentiram algo diferente, uma tensão. Se fosse possível, tinham a impressão que a energia que os rodeava seria visível a olho nu, como uma áurea. Hermione sentiu-se levemente fraca, pois aquela mesma energia compelia-lhe a dar tudo o que aquele garoto desejasse. _Oh Merlin, isso não pode ser bom. _Ela pensou angustiada numa mescla de sentimentos extremamente impactantes.

Estavam se aproximando perigosamente. O corpo de Tom inclinando-se naturalmente em direção ao lábios rosados e carnudos que para ele naquele momento eram uma tremenda tentação.

A áurea de sedução era palpável e podia ser sentida pelas pessoas que estavam mais próximas a eles. Abraxas e Minerva, sem dúvidas, eram mais suscetíveis a isso. Eles sabiam que o núcleo mágico dos dois bruxos jovens atraía-se naquele instante, podiam sentir a magia de ambos esticando como um escudo elástico.

— Que inferno está acontecendo ali?! — Abraxas perguntou a si mesmo espantado e disposto a afastar Tom da castanha. Ele sabia o quanto a magia de Tom era instável e malditamente perigosa, mas sua intervenção não foi necessária.

Tom deu dois passos largos para trás e perguntou a Hermione com os dentes trincados.

— O que você está fazendo comigo?

A pergunta surpreendeu a Hermione, mas antes que ela pudesse demonstrar seu desconforto e surpresa, Abraxas lançou-se na frente do amigo, tapando a visão que o moreno tinha de Hermione.

De forma decidida, Abraxas aproximou-se de Tom e falou muito baixo, de modo que só o moreno pudesse escutar. O loiro temia ser cruciado na frente de todos, pois a instabilidade do moreno podia ser facilmente vista em sua expressão caótica.

— É melhor você decidir se quer agarrá-la ou mata-la. O brilho assassino em seus olhos me assusta e acho que já podemos parar com os show exibicionista, nada sonserino de sua parte, por sinal.

Tom processou as palavras de Abraxas assumindo sua habitual máscara de frieza e superioridade sonserina. Forçou-se a ser educado.

— Tenho que ir Srtª Granger. Mais uma vez, perdoe-me pelo modo agressivo com o qual lhe tratei anteriormente. — Tom falou por cima dos ombros do loiro, evitando um contato maior que o necessário com a castanha assustada.

Tom retirou-se rapidamente da presença da garota a passos largos com um Abraxas mudo ao seu lado, com a sensação de que a proximidade com Hermione estava se tornando sufocante. _O que havia mudado?!_

**(***)**

Três semanas havia passado desde o acontecimento lúgubre no corredor. Hermione e Abraxas foram nomeados a monitores, passando a ser liderados por Minerva e Tom que eram os monitores-chefes. Minerva alegremente havia feito Hermione mudar-se para o quarto dela que era espaçoso e requintado. A monitora de cabelos avermelhados adicionou uma cama e ficou feliz em ter alguém para partilhar aquilo tudo com ela. Ela e Hermione eram boas amigas agora.

Tom não sentiu-se incomodado em partilhar o quarto com Abraxas, pois o loiro de qualquer forma conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber todas as nuances tendenciosamente negras do moreno. Ele não tinha que bancar o bom garoto ao lado do melhor amigo e ambos tinham mais tempo para planejamentos pós-hogwarts. Eles já haviam traçado planos para atacar aldeias trouxas. Começaria com os impuros malditos, com os que não mereciam compartilhar o mesmo ar que eles respiravam.

Tom descaradamente havia descumprido sua promessa a Hermione voltando a afastar-se dela. Minerva tentou consolá-la no início explicando que a dinâmica da cabeça dos sonserinos era diferente. Estavam no quarto das monitoras-chefes da grifinória que por sinal ficava defronte ao quarto dos monitores-chefes da sonserina, no segundo piso. Parecia mesmo estranho que, mesmo compartilhando um pequeno salão comunal que os quartos de monitoria possuíam, mesmo assim, em três semanas, a castanha não tinha visto Tom, a exceção de algumas aulas compartilhadas e de alguns tombos nos corredores entre os períodos de intervalo.

— Mione, você tem que entender que os sonserinos são naturalmente frios. Se na cabeça distorcida dele você está sendo uma espécie de ameaça, então ele simplesmente te evita.

— EU?! AMEAÇA?! — Hermione indignou-se.

— Sim, ameaça ao que ele é. A quem ele é. Ele não demonstra sentimentos. Ele é uma carapaça impermeável e nunca deixou alguém se aproximar um pouco mais dele do que o Malfoy. — Minerva falou torcendo os lábios com um desgosto aparente ao pronunciar o nome do loiro. — Entenda. Você de alguma forma conseguiu perfurar essa carapaça e fez metade do corredor ver que existe um Tom Riddle que se preocupa em algum nível com uma garota e que está tão atraído quanto alguém pode estar.

— Ele não está atraído por mim. — Hermione bufou descrente sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Um aperto diferente. Era surreal a potencia dos novos sentimentos da castanha. Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas agora e a garganta doía em um nó desconfortável. Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar a sensação esmagadora de abandono.

— Bom... Eu não confio e nem gosto dele... — Minerva falou com um brilho perverso nos olhos. — Mas se isso for realmente importante para você, acho que podemos dar um jeito.

Hermione sorriu ao perceber que a amiga tinha algum plano maluco e descabido em sua cabeça e ela não podia deixar de segui-lo. Estava sufocando com a distancia de Tom.

— Minnie... — ela falou manhosamente chamando a atenção da amiga que estava absorta em algum plano _a la Dumbledore_. — Queria te contar uma coisa. — ela falou com o cenho franzido.

Minerva incentivou-a a continuar com o olhar.

— Acho que minha magia está falhando... — ela falou muito baixo e olhando para o chão.

— Falhando?! — Minerva perguntou espantada.

— É! Só em alguns momentos. É incontrolável. Hoje tentei abrir uma porta simples com um _Alohomora_ e não funcionou. Eu não senti a magia fluindo através de mim como normalmente acontece. Era simplesmente como se meu núcleo mágico tivesse dormido.

Minerva ponderou aquilo um instante.

— Você realmente não lembra nada sobre sua vida antes de vir para cá? — ela perguntou incentivadora.

— Não. Mas segundo o professor Dumbledore eu não lembro nada propositadamente. Não que conscientemente eu consiga bloquear a minha mente, mas meu subconsciente se acha despreparado para lidar com meu passado. Deve ter sido realmente ruim e estou incerta sobre forçar-me a lembrar, mas agora, em parte, é tudo o que eu desejo. Odeio ficar no desconhecido. Saber as coisas é uma necessidade para mim, quase como comer.

— Eu te entendo. — Minnie falou complacente. — Acho que você deveria ir a um medimago. Talvez a Madame Madeleine possa te ajudar.

— Eu não quero ir a ala hospitalar. Não estou doente. Devo só estar estressada.

Minerva coçou a cabeça desconfortável. Ela não contou a amiga, mas magias que falhavam nunca eram um bom sinal.

**(...)**


	12. Capítulo 11 - Inesperado

**Capítulo 11 – Inesperado**

**(***)**

Tom estava agora em seu dormitório de monitor-chefe juntamente com Abraxas. Estava absorto demais em pensamentos, com o olhar fixado na parede como se pudesse perfura-la. Abraxas estava calado ao seu lado, apenas esperando o bater da meia noite para que fossem para mais uma reunião. Tom tinha planos, precisava traçar novas diretrizes para os comensais.

Assim que a hora se aproximou, ambos lançaram sobre si o feitiço desilusório. Eram tão bons no que faziam que realmente conseguiam ficar completamente invisíveis.

Andaram apressadamente pelo castelo, evitando a todo custo serem pegos. Tom já havia feito a sua ronda. Encontraram-se na torre da astronomia. Tom e Abraxas permaneceram invisíveis enquanto notavam os outros chegarem. Credrella, Callidora e Charis Black, Caspar Crouch, Mulciber, Avery, Lysandro Yaxley, Benjamim Nott, Todos estavam presentes.

Assim que Tom e Abraxas se permitiram ser vistos, os outros reverenciaram Tom curvando-se. Abraxas era o único que não se curvava diante de Tom.

Tom começou o seu discurso.

— Como devem ter notado, estamos em suspensão há algumas semanas. Precisamos ser discretos com nossos planos de dominação. Estive arduamente pensando em uma forma mais efetiva de ligação entre nós e será extremamente necessária quando atacarmos as malditas aldeias dos trouxas imundos.

Abraxas sentiu seu braço queimar. Por mil diabos, aquela marca queimava. Tom havia lhe explicado mais cedo como funcionaria a marca negra e havia usado Abraxas de cobaia. Abraxas não estava muito satisfeito com a dor pinicante e quente em seu braço, mas resolveu deixar o mal humor de lado e prestar atenção ao que Tom falava.

— Darei a vocês a minha marca. A marca que representará o nome de Voldemort. Um nome que será temido por toda Inglaterra, por todo o mundo. Vamos subjugar esses imundos, vamos varrê-los como o lixo que são. — Havia expressões esperançosas nos rostos de todos os comensais presentes. — E vamos extinguir e escravizar os sangue ruins da face da terra.

(...)

Depois de todos os comensais receberem a marca negra a reunião encerrou-se discretamente, assim como havia começado. Novas diretrizes foram traçadas e todos voltaram aos seus dormitórios, permanecendo apenas Tom, Abraxas e Nott.

— _Milorde. _— Nott falou com sua voz falsamente aveludada. — Consegui as informações que o senhor me pediu. Está tudo aqui. — Nott entregou um envelope pardo a Tom e tão logo quanto possível saiu da presença do lorde.

Tom respirou fundo e olhou para o envelope.

— É sobre os seus pais? — Abraxas perguntou incerto.

Tom apenas abanou a cabeça positivamente.

— Vai procura-los? — Abraxas perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Ainda não sei. — Tom respondeu numa voz muito baixa. — Preciso ficar sozinho. — ele falou sem a arrogância costumeira e Abraxas entendeu se retirando em seguida.

Tom ficou ali na torre olhando para o envelope pardo. Assim que abriu viu os registros de Merope Gaunt, a mulher que havia deixado ele no orfanato. Nott havia feito o trabalho completo e localizado o seu pai, Tom Riddle. Sentiu asco por carregar o mesmo nome que ele. Esperou que ele fosse um bruxo muito poderoso e esperou também que ele o aceitasse porque havia se tornado o melhor aluno de Hogwarts. Por um segundo ele só desejou ser aceito.

**(***)**

Hermione sentiu um aperto em seu coração. De alguma forma ela sabia que Tom estava angustiado. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal?!

Minerva dormia tranquilamente falando eventualmente sobre esplosivins. Provavelmente um pesadelo.

Hermione respirou fundo algumas vezes e pegou o pergaminho vazio em sua bolsa. Ficou um tempo olhando para o papel dobrado e de repente lembrou-se de como usá-lo. Essas memórias eram providenciais.

Apontou sua varinha para o mapa e sussurrou as palavras _Juro Solenemente Não Fazer Nada de Bom. _Imediatamente linhas de tinta começaram a delinear as seguintes palavras:

**(***)**

**Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas,**

fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,

têm a honra de apresentar

**O MAPA DO MAROTO**

**(***)**

Hermione rapidamente encontrou o que buscava. Parado na torre da astronomia estava Tom Riddle. O que ele estava fazendo ali aquela hora?

Ela pegou a sua capa da invisibilidade, a qual ela também lembrava-se de como usar, e lançando-a sobre si saiu sem fazer barulho do quarto. Seus passos eram leves e ela rapidamente chegou na torre livrando-se facilmente de qualquer infortúnio.

Avistou o garoto sentado no chão da torre. O olhar fixo como se estivesse com a cabeça muito distante. Ela queria conter-se, mas havia aquele maldito elo que estava impulsionando-a a ampará-lo. Ela sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Hermione estava abrigada no lado escuro da torre. Deixou a capa deslizar por sua pele e guardou-a novamente na bolsa.

— Tom...? — ela chamou fazendo o garoto saltar.

Por um momento Tom pensou que estava louco o suficiente para ter uma alucinação com a voz da castanha, mas no segundo seguinte ela saiu das sombras com um olhar preocupado. Ele só conseguiu encará-la sem ter forças para levantar. Seus pensamentos o massacrava.

Ela continuou se aproximando dele e sentou-se ao seu lado. A escuridão e o silencio da noite pairava sobre eles.

— Você é um mentiroso. — ela sibilou olhando para frente.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos. Não tinha forças para ignorá-la naquele momento.

— Eu não vou pedir desculpas dessa vez... — ele falou num tom baixo. — É contra o meu orgulho sonserino.

— Uh... Esqueci que ser um canalha sem coração faz parte do seu currículo também. — a castanha falou duramente, mas só conseguiu arrancar um riso áspero do moreno.

— Você não deveria se importar comigo. Eu não sou uma boa companhia para você. — ele falou sério ainda fitando o vazio.

Ela deu de ombros. — Quem disse que quero sua companhia? — mentiu descaradamente.

Ele riu asperamente de novo. — Seus gestos, seu olhar... Seu corpo... — ele falou lentamente virando na direção da castanha. Ela engoliu e sua respiração tornou-se instável. O olhar de ambos se encontrou e o clima logo tornou-se tenso. — Tudo isso Hermione... Tudo diz que você quer muito mais do que apenas a minha companhia.

A castanha ruborizou violentamente. Ele era uma maldita serpente que estava hipnotizando-a, envolvendo-a. Não havia outra explicação.

— Eu não deveria ter vindo atrás de você. — ela falou disposta a levantar-se, mas foi detida pelas mãos fortes de Tom.

— Como sabia que eu estava aqui?! — ele perguntou bruto.

— Eu deduzi... — ela mentiu com um sorriso falso, tal qual o de Tom. Ele fechou os olhos em fendas.

— Está mentindo.

— E se estiver? Você já mentiu para mim antes. Não precisa saber como te encontrei.

Os olhos de Tom faiscaram perigosamente para o rosto da castanha. Era sempre uma explosão com ela e estava ficando pior a cada dia que passava. Por isso ele a evitava. Ele não sabia quando cruzava o limite da atração e as coisas tornavam-se perigosas. Naquele momento ele era perigoso porque ela o estava desafiando.

— Diga. — ele falou exigente.

_Maldição. _Hermione não conseguiu conter-se. Antes que se desse conta já havia entregado o pergaminho do mapa do maroto a Tom. Ele olhou para o papel em branco com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não estou entendendo. É alguma espécie de brincadeira.

Hermione amaldiçoava-se internamente por ter entregado o mapa a Tom. Ele murmurou um feitiço e logo as palavras saltaram no centro do mapa aberto.

**(***)**

_"O Sr. Aluado apresenta seus cumprimentos ao Sr. Riddle e pede que ele não meta seu nariz metido e arrogante no que não é de sua conta."_

_"O Sr. Pontas concorda com o Sr. Aluado e gostaria de acrescentar que o Sr. Riddle é um safado mal acabado."_

_"O Sr. Almofadinhas gostaria de deixar registrado o seu espanto de que um idiota desse calibre consiga praticar feitiços tão complexos."_

_"O Sr. Rabicho deseja ao Sr. Riddle uma boa noite e aconselha que penteie melhor esse cabelo petulantemente arrumado."_

_**(***)**_

Tom sentiu vontade de queimar o pergaminho ofensivo e Hermione rapidamente tomou-o de suas mãos antes que ele estragasse permanentemente o mapa.

— Como você me achou com isso?! — ele olhou com nojo para o mapa.

— Ah... O Mapa do Maroto é temperamental. Vai ver ele não gostou de você... — ela falou com um falso ar de inocência que fez Tom fechar os olhos em perigosas fendas.

— Você está me provocando srtª Granger? Posso esquecer a minha convicção de me manter afastado rapidamente.

— Eu não me importaria com isso... — ela falou engolindo em seco.

Um segundo depois Hermione sentiu as mãos de Tom enterrarem-se em seus cabelos. O olhar de posse no rosto do garoto tornou-se feroz. Seus lábios se conectaram e a língua de Tom invadiu a boca de Hermione com violência; A castanha sentiu-se estremecer nos braços do moreno e a magia dos dois logo começou a transbordar; Eles se atraiam fortemente. Hermione era sensual por natureza para Tom. Tudo nela o atraía e aquele beijo estava ficando incontrolável. Ele fazia contornos sacanas com a língua fazendo a castanha excitar-se rapidamente. Antes que pudessem dar-se conta a castanha estava deitada no chão da torre e o corpo másculo de Tom estava por cima do dela. As mãos de Tom rapidamente e possessivamente passearam pelo corpo da castanha apertando a carne da cintura e não se contendo, ele colocou as mãos no ventre da garota por baixo da blusa do pijama vermelho. Ela arqueou o corpo inconscientemente e Tom afastou as suas coxas com as pernas, acomodando sua ereção já formada e dolorosa no encaixe do corpo da garota. Ela gemeu satisfeita.

O beijo não parou. Era impossível para os dois conseguirem se conter. Era mais forte que ambos. As mãos de Tom rapidamente alcançaram os picos macios que eram os seios da garota e ele urrou com o prazer que aquele toque intimo proporcionou. O quadril do garoto flexionou para frente seguindo um instinto natural. As respirações estavam ficando cada vez mais escassas.

Ele agarrou as mãos da castanha e prendeu-as acima de sua cabeça, imobilizando-a enquanto descia os beijos pelo pescoço sensível de Hermione. Ele depositava mordidas sôfregas ali, fazendo a castanha retorcer-se embaixo de seu corpo.

— Você é uma bruxa muito má... — ele sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione fazendo-a sentir arrepios em todas as extremidades de seu corpo. — Não deveria ser tão tentadora assim... — ele falou lento e sensual no ouvido da garota que soltou um guinchado excitado. Merlin, ela só podia estar louca,

O corpo da castanha estava em brasa. Ela precisava daquilo. Precisava dele. Era uma compulsão, algo incontrolável demais, mais do que suas próprias forças.

As mãos do garoto invadiram a parte de baixo do pijama de Hermione indo certeiramente ao seu centro já encharcado. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios fazendo Tom se deliciar com a expressão voluptuosa que ela tinha no rosto.

Ele começou a massageá-la ritmicamente, um ritmo exigente, uma sintonia própria. Voltou a beijá-la para abafar os gemidos da castanha que se tornavam mais altos.

Os dedos de Tom exploraram as dobras macias da castanha descendo rapidamente até sua fenda cheia de sucos pela vontade que ela sentia. Ele sorriu presunçoso. Ela era tão afetada quanto ele em relação a atração que sentiam.

— Tom... — ela engasgou-se enquanto o seu corpo – seu maior inimigo – arqueava em direção ao toque do garoto querendo sentir mais daquela sensação alucinante. — Eu não posso... — ela conseguiu sussurrar.

— Por que se eu te quero tanto...? — ele perguntou sem parar o ritmo de suas carícias e voltando a beijar eroticamente o pescoço da castanha.

Eles podiam sentir a magia em suas peles. De alguma forma inexplicável aquilo era inevitável.

— Porque eu nunca fiz isso antes. — ela conseguiu responder ainda de olhos fechados. O ritmo de Tom ficou incerto, mas ele não conseguia parar. Ele estava dolorosamente desperto e seu corpo implorava por liberação.

— Então acho que podemos resolver isso... Agora. Você me quer e eu quero você. Não há nada de complicado nisso. — ele falou com sua voz rouca pela tensão do momento. Aquela revelação não fora motivo suficiente para fazê-lo recuar. Ele pegou sua varinha caída ao chão e com um aceno simples fez as roupas de Hermione desaparecer, mas antes conjurou uma confortável e grossa manta de veludo verde sonserina. Ele deitou Hermione confortavelmente em cima da manta.

Tom recuou só para ter o vislumbre de seu corpo perfeito. Suas mãos possessivamente acariciaram os seios firmes e deliciosos da castanha. As mãos de Tom foram descendo pelo ventre da castanha e repousaram em suas coxas firmes. Ele tinha que lutar contra o impulso de ser agressivo com ela. Era o que ele normalmente faria. A dominaria, a possuiria da maneira que mais lhe desse prazer. Tom afastou as pernas de Hermione tendo um vislumbre de sua intimidade latejante. Ele respirou duramente. Seus dedos voltaram ao trabalho que fazia antes, acariciando-a e sorrindo presunçosamente ao vê-la contorcer-se embaixo de suas carícias. Tom resolveu que poderia prepara-la, diminuindo um pouco o impacto do que fariam em seguida. Ele lentamente introduziu um dedo na fenda da garota fazendo-a soltar um gemido que oscilou entre a dor e a agonia do prazer. Tom sentiu os músculos apertados da garota. Ela não estava mentindo, mas a vontade dela facilitava a forma como ele pacientemente a preparava. A cada vez que Tom movimentava os dedos fodendo-a lentamente ela erguia os quadris, girando-os ao ritmo do moreno. Loucamente, ela precisava de mais contato.

Tom não estava conseguindo se controlar. Precisava ter aquele corpo. Necessitava. Com outro aceno da varinha ele fez desaparecer as próprias roupas e louco por mais contato deixou-se levar pelo instinto e agarrou sua própria ereção, que pulsava furiosamente e passou a se masturbar.

Ele se posicionou afastando um pouco mais as pernas da castanha. Hermione abriu os olhos e viu o desejo intenso que brilhava nos olhos do moreno. Ela se sentiu poderosa por causar isso a ele. Por saber que ele a desejava tão ardentemente quanto ela o desejava.

— Por favor, Tom... — Hermione implorou enquanto Tom oscilou por um breve momento. O moreno se rendeu aos apelos dela e arremeteu sua poderosa ereção contra a entrada estreita da castanha, sentindo a parede de músculos cedendo ante sua dureza.

Hermione murmurou coisas inteligíveis enquanto Tom a possuía, centímetro por centímetro, avançando, ganhando espaço na fenda apertada da castanha até que estivesse completamente dentro dela.

Tom nunca tinha se sentindo tão fodidamente bem fazendo sexo. Sim, Hermione era uma bruxa muito, muito má.

Ele começou a flexionar os quadris para frente lentamente, entrando e saindo, lutando contra a vontade de arremeter fortemente contra a garota bonita que estava em seus braços, acomodada gostosamente embaixo do seu corpo. Ele sentiu a magia dos dois misturarem-se como se fosse uma áurea a parte de seus corpos. Eles não podiam ver por estarem muito absortos no que faziam, mas uma chama de energia negra misturava-se a uma chama de energia dourada acima de seus corpos, entrelaçando-se e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Hermione começou a se mover embaixo de Tom, sentindo-se impulsionada pela magia que a impelia a fazer aquilo.

Tom começou a se mover juntamente com ela, a princípio um ritmo lento.

O moreno segurou as coxas brancas de Hermione, obrigando-a a manter-se aberta. Tom recuou o corpo devagar, para estocar contra ela com firmeza e o gemido engasgado de Hermione aumentou mais ainda a sua excitação. Ele repetiu o processo, estocando-a com força. Era mais forte do que ele. Ele não conseguia pensar no que fazia, somente queria saciar aquela vontade praticamente animal. Hermione gemeu mais alto fazendo Tom murmurar um _Abaffiato._ Ele repetiu o processo uma terceira vez e sentiu a fenda da garota envolve-lo como uma luva. Ele estava subjugando-a, obrigando-a a seguir o ritmo duro dele.

Ele aumentou a força e a velocidade e agora Hermione contorcia-se embaixo dele, mordendo os lábios tão forte a ponto de sentir o gosto de sangue invadindo a sua boca. Tom grunhiu prazerosamente com a cena. Sem forças para ter pudor ou controle contra seus instintos de dominação, ele segurou os ombros de Hermione e a fez sair dele, rolando sobre seu estômago.

A castanha ficou de costas para ele, mas não conseguia temer pelo que quer que ele pretendesse fazer com ela. Ela ouviu Tom soltar um silvio de contentamento pela nova posição em que ela se encontrava.

Rapidamente, Tom voltou a investir duramente contra a fenda violada de Hermione e cada vez que Tom fazia isso com mais força enviava uma descarga de prazer pela espinha da castanha e era impossível não gritar. O peso de Tom prensava a castanha contra o tecido aveludado. Em seguida, ela sentiu as mãos de Tom afastarem os cabelos de sua nuca e os lábios dele irem ao seu pescoço sensível. Ele a mordicava e sentia um prazer descomunal a cada vez que se retirava e se recolocava no corpo quente e convidativo abaixo do seu.

O ritmo aumentou e Hermione não podia mais suportar. Estava na borda, em seu limite. Ela sentiu seu corpo tencionar e os músculos esticarem-se descontroladamente. A respiração instável e entrecortada aumentou de ritmo e seu coração palpitava compulsivamente em seu peito. Ela convulsionou embaixo do corpo de Tom soltando um grito que para os ouvidos do moreno era uma doce tormenta melódica. Tom sentiu seu membro sendo apertado loucamente pelos espasmos da castanha num ritmo que enlouqueceu o moreno, ele voltou a investir contra Hermione, seus dedos fincaram-se nos quadris estreitos de Hermione quando ele, com um grunhido animal, finalmente liberou-se dentro dela chamando o seu nome.

Ele deixou seu corpo pesar sobre o de Hermione só por um segundo, encontrando forças rapidamente para muda-la de posição colocando-a em cima de seu peito arquejante.

Ela ofegava nos braços do moreno. Não queria pensar no que havia acabado de fazer e ceder. Apenas sentiu seu corpo ronronar prazerosamente enquanto as mãos de Tom começaram a acariciar gostosamente a sua costa nua de cima abaixo, num ritmo torturante e lento.

Então ela soube... Fora para isso que ela o procurou... Afinal de contas fora exatamente com isso que ela sonhara todas as noites desde o dia que o viu pela primeira vez. Ela fechou os olhos não conseguindo conter-se perante a letargia do sono que a invadia e deixou-se adormecer ouvindo as batidas do coração do moreno.

Tom não conseguiu dormir, apenas permaneceu acordado com seus pensamentos ouvindo a garota ressonar baixinho em cima de seu corpo. O corpo quente dela era algo do qual ele gostava de ter por perto. Seria natural dele levantar e ir embora, deixando-a sozinha nesse exato instante, mas isso era exatamente o que ele não conseguiria fazer e ele temeu naquele instante que ele se importasse muito mais com ela do que era saudável para os seus planos. Uma parte de Tom sabia que depois daquele dia tudo se tornaria infinitamente pior.

Como olha-la e não deseja-la? Como estar no mesmo ambiente que ela sem sentir o desejo inevitável de possuí-la? Ele respirou fundo ao perceber que essa era uma lição que ele deveria aprender... O mais depressa possível.

**(...)**


	13. Capítulo 12 - Decisões e Revelações

Capítulo 12 – Decisões e Revelações

(...)

Tom aos poucos foi se deixando ser levado pela letargia do sono. De alguma forma, o sonserino sabia, no fundo de si, que aquele era o lugar onde a castanha deveria estar. Em seus braços.

Era fácil tolerar que ela fosse uma maldita grifinória, mas ele sentia-se traidor de suas próprias ideologias ao ter deitado com ela. Sangue ruim. Era o que ela era. Nada mudaria aquele fato asqueroso, mas enquanto mantivesse aquele fato omisso, enquanto ninguém soubesse de sua ascendência trouxa, então era seguro. Era seguro continuar aproveitando daquele desejo lascivo e pungente. Ele sabia que após aquela noite, por mais que ele quisesse, não teria capacidade de controlar-se. Não como homem. Havia algo entre eles, muito mais forte do que uma mera atração física. Era impulsivo e instintivo, como se fossem dois animais que agiam segundo a vontade do corpo ao invés de tomar decisões racionalmente e isso o irritava em níveis profundos.

Talvez devesse transfigura-la em algo disforme, só assim o desejo deixaria de fluir em cada mínimo poro do moreno. Ele não estava satisfeito de ceder como um grifinório qualquer que segue o coração e os instintos. Ele não era um maldito leão corajoso e burro. Era uma serpente ardilosa, sedutora, fria e inteligente.

O moreno suspirou em meio à enxurradas de pensamentos e se concentrou no corpo nu, quente, macio e cheiroso em cima do seu corpo frio. Colocou todos os pensamentos de lado e fez o que nunca fizera em toda a sua existência. Deixou tudo pra depois.

(...)

A castanha abriu os olhos assustada. Piscou algumas vezes até conseguir se situar. Aos poucos, imagens da noite que tivera a invadiu com a força de uma catarata. _Tom beijando-a. Tom tocando-a intimamente. Tom subjugando-a. Tom a fodendo._ Porque foi exatamente isso que fizeram. Não fizeram amor. Não houve romance, não houve promessas. Nada. Foram só dois corpos rendendo-se a um desejo irracional.

Seu coração disparava dentro do peito enquanto a castanha percebeu aonde estava. Nos braços dele. Oh Merlin! Sentiu um arrepio ao fitar o rosto adormecido do moreno. Ele parecia tão sereno agora. Os lábios entreabertos, os cabelos normalmente penteados estavam gostosamente desgrenhados e havia o movimento rítmico de sua respiração abaixo dela. Tão desprotegido. Ela não acreditava que havia permitido entregar-se de forma tão fugaz. Ela sabia, e mesmo que não se lembrasse do resto de sua vida, ela sabia que não era esse tipo de garota. Tão logo, a culpa a corroeu e lágrimas graves inundaram seus olhos âmbares. Mas, então, mesmo sentindo culpa, porque não conseguia sentir-se arrependida?!

Aquilo era exatamente o que o seu corpo queria e não o que a sua mente lhe dizia para fazer. Havia um aviso, um alerta que piscava em sua cabeça informando-lhe que havia um perigo em tudo aquilo. Um perigo muito maior do que ela poderia medir ou imaginar. Ela deveria se afastar.

Seu coração apertou-se em seu peito e a garganta secou e apertou em um nó incômodo quando a decisão formou-se forte em sua cabeça.

A castanha levantou-se tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Supôs que era por volta das 3h00min da madrugada e o céu estava pontilhado de estrelas brilhantes. Dava para ver através da única janela do cômodo largo. Pegou sua varinha e com um simples aceno suas roupas apareceram em seu corpo. Evitou olhar para o moreno enquanto fazia pijamas verdes e confortáveis aparecerem em seu corpo másculo e perfeito. Sentiu o ardor entre suas pernas a fazendo lembrar novamente de seu ato inconsequente e com maior força de vontade suprimiu a memória. Não. Ela não era esse tipo de garota. Não poderia ser. Não _queria_ ser.

A castanha conjurou um lençol quente e cobriu o moreno, agachando-se ao lado do garoto e passando as mãos em seus cabelos sedosos e macios muito suavemente para que ele não acordasse. Aproximou-se mais ainda e selou os lábios no dele, esperando ardentemente que fosse capaz de manter a promessa que acabara de fazer a si mesma.

— Adeus, meu menino bipolar. — ela falou entre uma riso e uma lágrima.

A castanha levantou-se rapidamente fugindo de perto dele a passos decididos

(***)

A castanha chegou facilmente ao corredor do terceiro andar que a levava até a sala comum compartilhada para os dormitórios de monitores-chefes da sonserina e da grifinória. Tinha que fazer uma última coisa antes de se jogar de forma derrotada em sua cama como planejava fazer.

Em tudo, não queria que o moreno fosse pego por Filch ou por algum outro professor que eventualmente resolvesse fazer ronda pelo castelo.

Com coragem e determinação bateu na porta do quarto de Tom. Não demorou muito para que um loiro de olhos cinzas e sonolentos a atendesse. Ele ficou confuso por um tempo.

Hermione evitou olhar para o corpo semidespido do loiro que vestia somente as calças de um pijama verde. Os cabelos impecavelmente lisos do garoto estavam soltos e caiam ao redor do seu rosto formando uma cortina dourada enquanto ele olhava para baixo, para a garota pequena e determinada a sua frente. Ela manteve os olhos no dele, enquanto tentava manter a expressão tão serena quanto podia.

— Desculpe acordá-lo a essa hora, mas queria informar que o seu amigo acabou adormecendo na torre da astronomia. Sugiro que vá apanhá-lo. Não seria de bom grado que um monitor-chefe fosse apanhado fora do dormitório a essa hora da madrugada. Ele poderia ser prejudicado. — a castanha parou quando percebeu que estava praticamente fazendo um discurso. Abraxas continuou encarando a castanha com olhos insondáveis.

— Tom sabe se virar... — ele falou com a voz rouca pelo sono. — Ele nunca é pego. — ele completou e por um segundo a castanha imaginou que aquilo era muito mais profundo do que ela podia interpretar no momento.

— Mas o que me intriga... — Abraxas continuou com a frieza que lhe era característica. — É o fato de você, srtª Granger, saber exatamente aonde ele está e o que ele está fazendo. Até onde eu sei, aquela região não corresponde a sua área de monitoria.

A castanha respirou profundamente e sentiu-se corar. Estava tentando ser educada com o bruxo loiro, mas ela simplesmente não gostava dele. Resolveu que responderia a única coisa na qual ele não acreditaria, na verdade, na qual nem ela mesma acreditava que tinha realmente acontecido.

— Meu caro Abraxas... A sua curiosidade beira a impertinência, mas você já parou para pensar que talvez, só talvez, eu tenha ido até o seu amigo, aquele que sofre de múltiplas personalidades, e então fizemos amor loucamente até que ambos estivéssemos exauridos de tanto cansaço e que adormecêssemos romanticamente nos braços um do outro. Então eu acordei e desci habilmente me desviando de qualquer coisa que pudesse me levar a uma detenção, e resolvi te alertar só por cortesia. — ela exibia um sorriso cínico no rosto enquanto encarava os olhos cinzas e a face surpresa do loiro.

A castanha virou-se nos calcanhares e entrou rapidamente no seu dormitório, mas o que ela não sabia era que Abraxas era tão bom legilimente quanto Tom e manter a ligação do olhar havia sido o seu atestado de verdade. Inevitavelmente, ele acreditara em todas as palavras que ela havia dito.

O loiro respirou profundamente. Pelo visto, o moreno desta vez estava realmente encrencado e aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa... Tom Riddle, mesmo que não soubesse ou se negasse tal fato, estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado pela garota do futuro e isso seria um grande problema.

Abraxas sacudiu a cabeça e sentou-se na poltrona da sala comunal olhando perdidamente para a lareira. Ele precisava conversar com o moreno antes que aquela relação destruísse tudo o que eles haviam planejado por tantos anos...

(***)


	14. Capítulo 13 - Conversas e Amenidades

**Capítulo 13 – Conversas e Amenidades**

Tom estava cochilando. O moreno beirava a consciência quando sentiu uma cócega em seu peito e suprimiu a vontade de rir. Eram os cílios da castanha piscando espasmodicamente naquele local. Ela estava acordando. Tom resolveu então fingir que ainda estava dormindo. Queria absorver todas as suas reações. Definitivamente, não foi nada do que ele esperava.

— Adeus meu menino bipolar... — ouviu a castanha sussurrar com os lábios encostados aos seus, depois de cobri-lo carinhosamente. Involuntariamente o moreno sentiu um calafrio desconfortável percorrer por seu corpo. Não. Que inferno. Ela não poderia fazer aquilo com ele. Esperou um pouco até que ela se afastasse. Um instinto ruim o dominava naquele instante e ele sabia que não seria seguro para ela se ambos se encontrassem naquele momento. Esperou por mais um momento suprimindo a vontade louca de segui-la e possui-la novamente para provar para a castanha que ninguém o deixava, a menos que ele quisesse isso. Tom respirou profundamente várias vezes tentando amenizar o monstro que crescia dentro dele. Ele deveria ir dormir. Procuraria Hermione no outro dia. Ela iria sentir na própria pele como ele era quando realmente estava empenhado em seduzir alguém e então o moreno sabia que a castanha não teria coragem ou mesmo forças para recusá-lo. Não. Nem ele mesmo teria forças para recusá-la e imaginou que acontecesse o mesmo com a garota, porque aquele instinto impulsivo girava em torno dos dois o tempo todo. Inexplicavelmente os dois se chamavam. Ele não iria deixar ela se afastar, embora ele soubesse que seria mais sensato assim.

Levantou irritado e fez o excesso de lençóis desaparecerem. Lançou o feitiço desilusório em si mesmo e andou até a frente de seu dormitório. Por um segundo, o moreno teve esperança de encontrar a castanha ali, esperando por ele, dizendo que ela estava tão somente confusa por ter se entregado daquela forma. Mas afinal de contas, que diabos ele queria?! Tom sacudiu a cabeça. Ela estava deixando ele louco.

O moreno entrou na sala comunal compartilhada e se surpreendeu ao avistar o loiro sentado na poltrona olhando para a lareira com uma expressão cansada.

— Algum problema Abraxas? — Tom perguntou desinteressadamente.

— Ainda não Tom. Ainda não há um problema, mas temo que eventualmente possa haver um.

Tom sentou-se na poltrona que ficava defronte a do loiro.

— Explique melhor... — Tom falou cruzando as pernas e olhando para o rosto franzido de Abraxas.

— Eu ironicamente soube o que aconteceu entre você e srtª Granger. Ela... Ela me procurou para que eu fosse te buscar. Estava preocupada que você fosse apanhado e tivesse problemas. — Tom levantou a sobrancelha e um riso satisfeito brotou em seus lábios. Era bom saber que ela se preocupava com ele, mas havia algo naquela sentença que o preocupava.

— Como diabos você soube? — Tom perguntou inevitavelmente sendo ríspido.

— Ah... Hermione tentou ser sarcástica comigo, mas estava olhando em meus olhos, então aproveitei a oportunidade para ler a mente dela. Queria saber como ela tinha conhecimento sobre a sua estada na Torre, e então acabei vendo parte do que aconteceu. Não se preocupe, não fiquei dentro da cabeça dela muito tempo. Não foi uma tentativa proposital de invadir a privacidade de vocês dois ou algo assim, mas foi você mesmo que me ensinou a sempre estar um passo a frente.

Tom lutou contra a própria vontade de esganar Abraxas. Ele sabia que o loiro fizera a coisa certa. Era exatamente isso que ele faria.

As mãos de Tom involuntariamente puxaram os fios de cabelo desarrumando-os mais ainda.

— Ela vai me deixar louco. — ele confessou ficando vermelho de raiva.

— Ela já deixou... — Abraxas comentou displicentemente.

— Não há muito com o que se preocupar. — Tom rebateu serenamente. — Ela se despediu de mim. Acredito que vai se afastar.

— Isso é bom. Tenho medo do que os outros comensais poderiam fazer se descobrissem sobre o seu relacionamento com uma grifinória.

Tom fez um som de desgosto. Abraxas continuou preocupado.

— Eu sempre estarei com você Tom. Te seguirei porque você é o meu amigo. O único que me ajudou quando eu mais precisei. Mas não somos invencíveis e enquanto você não fizer essas malditas horcruxes, então você ainda estará vulnerável. Não podemos arriscar. Somos todos serpentes afinal de contas. E eu não confio em Nott.

— Nem eu... Eu sinto que ele está tramando alguma coisa.

— Vamos fazer o que sempre fizemos, Tom. Vamos nos antecipar. Vou ficar de olho em cada passo que aquele maldito der... E mais uma coisa...

Tom olhou para Abraxas curiosamente e acenou com a cabeça para que o loiro prosseguisse.

— Eu sei que não é da nossa natureza ter preocupação com uma garota... Muito menos com uma leoazinha impulsiva... — Abraxas riu o ver Tom o fuzilar com os olhos. — Mas pense comigo. Se Lisbeth Bullstrode que é a melhor amiga de Cedrella Black desconfiar que você está realmente envolvido sentimentalmente com a Granger, então eu realmente temo pela segurança da garota. Lisbeth é vingativa e Cedrella é cruel, você bem sabe disso. Duvido muito que Lisbeth tenha esquecido o duelo em que ela foi humilhada. Ela vai tentar alguma coisa Tom ou eu não me chamo Malfoy.

— Eu concordo com você e também imagino que aquela garota infeliz vá tentar fazer algo... Mas eu sei que Hermione sabe se defender. — Tom riu e Abraxas o acompanhou. — Embora eu não possa evitar ficar de olho.

Tom, querendo ou não, estava sempre de olho em sua leoa impulsiva e gostosa. Era mais forte que ele.

(...)

Hermione não conseguiu dormir. Ficou sentada na cama fitando o vazio do quarto.

Minerva acordou e olhou a expressão da amiga. Rapidamente ela correu em direção a castanha.

— Hey... O que foi? — Minerva perguntou baixo.

— Minnie... — Hermione virou o corpo e deitou a cabeça no colo da amiga que começou a fazer um carinho na cabeça da castanha. — Eu sou tão burra.

Minerva bufou com o antagonismo daquela declaração. Como a garota mais inteligente da escola poderia se autodeclarar burra?

— Eu me entreguei a Tom. — Hermione falou sussurrando, mas sentiu como se as palavras estivessem sendo ditas por outra pessoa.

Minerva sentiu o choque de surpresa, mas não iria julgar a sua amiga.

— Bom... — ela ponderou por um instante. — Não acho que isso seja tão surpreendente assim.

Agora era a vez da castanha ficar surpresa.

— Como não?!

— Hermione, vocês estão vinculados de alguma maneira. — Minerva falou revelando parte do que ela havia estudado. — Bom, no dia da aula de duelos, a magia de vocês se expandiu, como um elástico. Isso só acontece quando duas pessoas estão destinadas uma a outra.

Hermione riu sem achar graça. — Eu não quero estar destinada a ele.

— Porque não iria querer? Ele é um cavalheiro, é o garoto mais bonito da escola, é inteligente. — Minerva estava sendo irônica na verdade, porque na cabeça dela nenhuma dessas qualidades compensava o fato de Tom ser arrogante e esquivo. E ela não confiava nele.

— Eu sei que você acabou de completar no seus pensamentos que ele é arrogante, instável, misterioso e um sonserino incompatível.

— Não ponha palavras em minha boca Mione. — Minerva riu. — Eu posso ter pensado, mas quem falou foi você. E, sinceramente, não acho que ele seja incompatível com você. Existe alguma coisa, uma eletricidade, um magnetismo quando vocês estão juntos. Acho que a palavra certa para definir o relacionamento entre vocês dois é_inevitável_.

— Nada é inevitável. Eu já estou decidida. Vou me afastar dele.

— A pergunta que não quer calar é... Ele vai permitir que você se afaste dele? — Minerva perguntou enigmática.

— Ele não tem querer. — Hermione respondeu indignada.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio. Minerva não quis perguntar mais coisas a Hermione naquele momento, mas ela sabia muito mais do que falara. O fato da magia de Hermione falhar em um momento em que ela estava mal com Tom, o fato da castanha não conseguir resistir as investidas do moreno, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, mas como teria certeza se a própria castanha não lembrava-se de nada a respeito de seu passado?

— Vocês se precaveram? — Minerva perguntou calmamente.

De repente Hermione sentiu o sangue ser drenado de seu rosto e soltou uma praga baixinha. Minerva riu. Já sabia a resposta.

A amiga levantou calmamente e foi até a sua bolsa, remexeu em algo lá dentro e ofereceu um frasco de poção para a castanha.

— Método contraceptivo bruxo. Beba tudo e não faça cara feia.

— O que tem nessa poção? — a castanha perguntou curiosa girando o líquido azul berrante no frasco transparente.

— Hormônios femininos que inibem a formação de gravidez. Você tem um prazo de 72 horas para tomar após o coito. — ela disse rindo — Depois disso é ineficaz. Você foi irresponsável Mi, então vai ter que lidar com os efeitos colaterais. Hoje vai ser um dia de cão para você, vai ficar tonta, enjoada e com um humor de cão.

Hermione riu e desconfiou de Minerva por um instante.

— Você já tomou? — ela perguntou olhando a amiga que corou de um jeito violento.

— Já, já... Quando eu namorava com o Harfang, mas isso tem um tempo.

— Porque terminaram? — Mi perguntou com curiosidade e logo em seguida virou o conteúdo azul berrante que desceu de forma gelada em sua garganta. O gosto não era tão ruim.

— Porque o vi aos beijos com Callidora Black. — Minnie falou sombriamente.

— Oh... Desculpa ter perguntado. — Hermione sentiu-se mal imediatamente.

— Não... Isso é passado. Não sinto mais nada por ele. — Minerva sorriu demonstrando que estava tudo bem. — Agora vamos nos arrumar. A primeira aula é de DCAT e temos que dar exemplo.

Hermione sorriu sinceramente para a amiga e sentiu-se aliviada por não ter que lidar com as consequências de sua inconsequência.

O coração da castanha, porém, a avisava que manter-se afastada do moreno seria muito pior do que ela havia pensado. Infinitamente pior.

(...)


	15. Capítulo 14 - Aula de Poções

Capítulo 14 – Aula de Poções

Hermione andava corajosamente pelo castelo. Ela resolveu erguer a cabeça e andar austeramente pelos corredores apinhados de jovens como se a noite anterior não tivesse acontecido.

Obviamente, a jovem preocupava-se com o que Tom pudesse pensar a seu respeito. Fora fácil ao ceder tão inteiramente aos seus instintos mais primitivos, mas ela se certificaria em manter uma distancia segura, um afastamento que lhe permitiria ter razão e manter-se afastada do moreno de pele pálida.

A castanha alcançou a classe de poções. Era uma das aulas compartilhadas com a sonserina. Seria o seu primeiro desafio do dia. Ver Tom e conversar superficialmente com ele como se ele fosse qualquer outro garoto. Respirou três vezes tão profundamente quanto podia. Era uma forma de acalmar a balbúrdia de sentimentos conflitantes que gritavam em seu interior que ela era uma estúpida. Seu coração não queria se afastar, mas desde quando Hermione Granger agia tão somente pelo coração?

Entrou na sala corajosamente, o rosto para cima fazendo seu nariz ficar mais empinado do que o de costume, e sentou-se em uma mesa vazia ao fundo da sala. Vários alunos chegaram enchendo a sala com conversas paralelas e sorrisos naturais. A castanha verificou seu caldeirão de estênio, olhou o livro e abriu-o na página da aula. Teriam que fazer _amortencia._ Ela suspirou com a ironia da questão. O destino talvez gostasse mesmo de pregar peças na garota.

Tom chegou na sala de poções acompanhado por Abraxas. O que não era uma grande surpresa. Ambos se dirigiram à mesa ao fundo que ficava justamente ao lado de Hermione. Tom olhou profundamente para a garota que apenas lhe devolveu um aceno de cabeça educado, mas aquele simples olhar fez todos os ossos de Hermione ficarem tão moles quanto geleia. Como era possível que um simples olhar tivesse tamanho efeito sobre o seu corpo?

Ela mordeu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar da sensação de ter o olhar perscrutador de Tom em cima de seu corpo. Era demasiadamente incomodo tê-lo tão perto e simplesmente trata-lo como um párea.

A aula começou. Hermione não tinha um parceiro de poções, mas não se incomodava com isso. Dava-lhe mais tempo para se concentrar. Ela astutamente cortou os ingredientes e seguiu as orientações do professor. As garotas da sala estavam empolgadas com o fato de aprenderem a fazer uma poção daquela, mas Hermione não sentia o mínimo de empolgação.

— Vejo que sua poção ficará perfeita Srtª Granger. Está absolutamente concentrada. Poderia até ser... Perigosa. — O professor de poções falou para a castanha enquanto ele rodava pelas mesas analisando as diversas poções. Algumas deram errado e borbulhavam fazendo subir um cheiro desagradável. Hermione se limitou a agradecer.

— Srtª Granger. — o professor a chamou novamente. Hermione estava muito emburrada desde o início da aula, então não conseguiu evitar olhar para o professor com um rosto de mal grado. Tom e Abraxas riram da expressão da castanha, mas continuaram fazendo sua poção.

— Senhor? — Hermione perguntou quando o professor não completou.

— A senhorita sempre tem opiniões extremamente relevantes e consideráveis. Gostaria de saber qual é a sua opinião pessoal a respeito da _amortencia._—Hermione achou a pergunta estranha, mas resolveu responde-la sinceramente.

— Acho que ninguém forja o amor. E qualquer pessoa que o tentasse fazer através de uma poção, provavelmente estaria destruindo a si mesmo. Dar amortencia a alguém para obter seu amor, nada mais é que forçar o outro, que violentar as suas vontades. Essa pessoa teria duas opções. Continuar tendo um escravo pelo resto de sua vida ou parar de dar a poção que induz o outro amá-lo. Quem o faz já está induzido a sofrer de qualquer forma, porque quem ama não quer ter um escravo ao lado de si, quer ter alguém que o ame de volta, tanto quanto ou até mais. Enfim, sou totalmente contra enfeitiçar uma outra pessoa nesse sentido porque quem ama de verdade respeita as escolhas. — Hermione olhou ao redor da sala e viu como as outras garotas a fitavam com olhos arregalados. Ela deu de ombros para as meninas e sorriu de lado ao acrescentar. — Ainda bem que sempre é possível seduzir de outras formas.

O professor riu abertamente jogando a cabeça para trás e logo a sala toda também estava rindo, inclusive Tom que havia notado a nobreza dos pensamentos da castanha e tinha realmente se admirado com aquilo. Não havia uma única nota sonserina em suas atitudes e o moreno perguntava a si mesmo porque a cada nova palavra ou gesto dela, o sentimento que ele secretamente nutria se intensificava daquela forma. _Porque?! Porque ela?! Porque uma maldita grifinória de sangue ruim?!_ Ele travou a mandíbula e afastou os pensamentos para longe.

— A amortencia desperta um cheiro específico para cada pessoa. O cheiro que vocês sentirem em muito representa exatamente o mesmo cheiro da pessoa pela qual eventualmente os senhores e senhoritas estão... Apaixonados. — o professor de poções soltou outra risada. — Vou começar pelo sr. Weasley. — Septimus ficou com as orelhas totalmente vermelhas e Hermione franziu o cenho. Seu coração deu uma guinada no peito e ela sabia que há muito tempo atrás já havia vivenciado aquela cena.

Tom analisava minuciosamente cada mínimo gesto da castanha e não gostou em nada do modo como ela olhava para o Weasley.

— Sr. Weasley... Que cheiro o senhor sente? — o professor perguntou ao passar o um pequeno vidrinho com a poção próximo ao nariz angular e cheio de adoráveis sardinhas de Septimus. O ruivo ficou um pouco mais vermelho e respondeu prontamente ao ser invadido pela sensação de bem-estar que aquele cheiro lhe provocava.

— Lavanda francesa, jasmin e bauninha. — ele falou torcendo para que ninguém conseguisse associar as características do cheiro à pessoa que estava em sua mente naquele instante. Charlus olhou para ele passando-lhe forças.

— Agora os senhor, sr. Potter. — o professor passou o mesmo vidrinho próximo ao nariz de Charlus.

— Flor de maracujá, livros novos e hortelã.

O professor continuou passando a amortencia de aluno em aluno, o que causava um burburinho de curiosidade pela sala. A cada vez que um aluno dizia os cheiros que a poção lhe despertava, milhares de suspeitas eram levantadas. Alguns alunos se achavam detetives, mas sempre que chegavam a sua vez, eles temiam que alguém descobrisse quem era o alvo de seus pensamentos mais secretos.

Nem Tom nem Abraxas estavam confortáveis com aquilo, mas não poderiam negar. Pelo visto o professor faria aquilo com todos na sala de qualquer maneira.

Minerva estava ao lado de uma sonserina, havia chegado atrasada a aula, mas devido as suas notas impecáveis o professor relevou a situação. Ele passou o frasco e pediu a Minerva que falasse o cheiro que sentia.

— Amadeirado e frutal... Fresco e requintado. — Minerva respondeu e perguntou a si mesma quem teria aquele cheiro. Ela não saberia responder, mas quem quer que tivesse teria a capacidade de fazê-la se curvar só pela intensidade da sensação que aquela simples fragrância lhe transmitiu.

— Sua vez senhorita Granger. — O professor falou com um sorriso quente. Hermione engoliu em seco e aspirou profundamente a poção que estava colocada embaixo de suas narinas.

— Um cheiro verde e vibrante, sensual, como madeira de cedro. Notas rústicas de couro e sálvia. Eu sinto calor e frieza simultaneamente. — Hermione falou sentindo suas bochechas arderem. Era exatamente o mesmo cheiro que havia sentido em Tom e ela queria amaldiçoar a si mesma por isso.

A maior parte das alunas poderia supor que aquele cheiro muito provavelmente pertencia a Tom. Era inegável a sensação que ambos tinham, então não houve falação enquanto a castanha descrevia o cheiro que sentia.

O professor foi até Abraxas e a contra gosto ele cheirou profundamente a poção perolada. _Flor de maracujá, livros novos e hortelã._ Foi o cheiro que ele sentiu e ele percebeu um espasmo desconfortável percorrer sua espinha ao notar aquilo. Alguém na sala já tinha descrito aquele cheiro. Ele ficou mais de um minuto estático demais para falar alguma coisa, até ouvir o professor fazer um barulho característico com a garganta o fazendo sair de seus devaneios.

— Flor de lima e verbena. — mentiu descaradamente, mas Tom conhecia o seu amigo perfeitamente para saber que alguma coisa havia acontecido naquele minuto. Alguma coisa realmente importante. Ele perguntaria ao amigo em tempo oportuno.

O professor passou a poção próxima ao nariz de Tom e ele absorveu o cheiro já conhecido com temor e preocupação. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes de um certo ruivo que havia descrito as mesmas características do cheiro que ele estava sentindo naquele instante. Tom trincou os dentes e em um silvo ameaçador, falou pausadamente.

— Lavanda francesa... Jasmin... Bauninha e morangos. — ele não podia deixar de acrescentar aquele último cheiro. Era o cheiro dos cabelos de Hermione e ele deduziu que só ele saberia isso por ter sido o único a chegar perto, tão perto quanto se era possível estar enquanto duas pessoas transavam.

O moreno viu o ruivo assumir a expressão de desafio e levantar uma sobrancelha de forma ameaçadora. _Ah, maldito grifa. Vou te ensinar qual é o seu lugar._Tom pensou petulantemente.

Pelo visto, tinha mais gente apreciando a beleza e espontaneidade de Hermione além do moreno. Tom só não sabia como conseguiria lidar com isso sem querer lançar avadas em todas as direções.

(...)


	16. Capítulo 15 - Além do Arco-íris

**Capítulo 15 – Além do Arco-íris**

**(...)**

A castanha andava a passos confusos no corredor. Era possível ver algumas pessoas cochichando e apontando em sua direção. É claro que a semelhança entre os cheiros sentidos por Septimus e por Tom geraram uma enorme confusão entre os alunos que estavam presentes na sala de poções. Agora, vários alunos já devaneavam a respeito de uma luta épica sobre quem conquistaria o coração da castanha.

Hermione sabia que era extremamente possível ela estar apaixonada pelo moreno. Sabia que a exatidão do cheiro não era uma mera coincidência e isso a deixava cada vez mais irritada.

As aulas voaram e Hermione sentia-se meio adormecida. Ela estava com um humor precário. Sentiu vontade de azarar um primeiranista só porque ele havia lhe perguntado onde era a biblioteca. Provavelmente era efeito colateral da poção que Minerva havia lhe dado.

A castanha andava agora em direção ao dormitório de monitores quando sentiu uma mão nada suave lhe deter pelo braço e a virar bruscamente. Sentiu-se sendo habilmente arrastada e logo estava numa sala vazia.

— Vai continuar fingindo que não aconteceu nada entre nós dois? — Tom perguntou-lhe ainda segurando-lhe pelo braço.

— Tom, está me machucando. — Hermione falou calma, mas olhando do braço aprisionado ao rosto furioso do moreno. Ele afrouxou o aperto, mas não a soltou.

— Responda. — ele exigiu.

— Definitivamente, eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações. — Hermione falava tudo muito serenamente, embora por dentro ela estivesse absolutamente descontrolada. Seu corpo já reagia em decorrência da proximidade do corpo do moreno. A respiração quente dele varria a face da castanha fazendo com que ela sentisse vontade de beijá-lo. O toque firme em seu braço a fazia querer as mãos dele correndo por todo o seu corpo possessivamente.

— Eu só quero saber Hermione... — ele falou e a castanha pensou ter visto uma sombra de mágoa nos olhos de Tom. Aquilo a fez mudar de postura. Não suportava vê-lo com aquele olhar tão triste. Inevitavelmente a verdade saiu de seus lábios de forma sussurrada.

— Porque eu gosto de você Tom... — a castanha confessou com o coração esmagado.

— E gostar de mim é uma coisa ruim para você? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Não seja obtuso Tom! — ela falou com raiva soltando-se do aperto de Tom e andando para longe dele. — Você é um sonserino, eu sou uma grifinória. Você é o galã de Hogwarts e pode ter qualquer garota que quiser e eu... Bem sou só uma garota que estuda demais.

— Para mim você tem medo. — ele falou cruzando os braços fortemente no peito. — Você está fugindo e isso realmente não condiz com o perfil de uma grifinória. Onde está sua coragem minha pequena leoa? — ele perguntou provocativo e sarcástico.

Hermione sentiu um calafrio gostoso percorrer seu corpo. Não tinha respostas. Aquele sorriso tirava toda sua concentração.

— Minha coragem...? — falou debilmente. — Agora deve estar nadando com os sereianos. — Tom riu como há muito não fazia. Ela conseguia despertar os sentimentos mais intensos no moreno. Tesão e ternura, vontade de estar perto o tempo todo e ao mesmo tempo vontade de sair correndo da presença expansiva e sufocante da garota. Eram sensações extremamente novas e complexas.

— Eu vou deixar você provar que é uma grifinória digna hoje a noite... — ele falou aproximando-se a passos ensaiados. — Eu vou te esperar na Sala Precisa.

O nome despertou outra rajada de conhecimento na castanha. Antes que pudesse se controlar, a pergunta saiu de seus lábios confusos. — Você sabe onde fica? — ela perguntou piscando os olhos para o moreno lindo e sedutor que agora estava a poucos centímetros dela. Involuntariamente ela deu dois passos para trás, mas percebeu que suas costas haviam se grudado à parede. Sua respiração logo tornou-se instável.

Ele aproximou-se mais ainda. — Foi você quem me ensinou, embora você não se lembre. — sua voz era arrastada enquanto fazia um carinho desde a têmpora da castanha até o queixo. Ela estremeceu com o prazer que o seu simples toque lhe transmitia.

Mais uma vez o núcleo mágico dos dois entrou em movimento e a magia de ambos expandiu-se. Hermione fechou os olhos. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir. As mãos de Tom enterraram-se nos cabelos da castanha, mas havia algo diferente em seu toque. Havia carinho. A outra mão de Tom permaneceu no rosto da castanha fazendo um carinho circular. Ela sentiu seu corpo amolecer e sorriu involuntariamente. Tom se aproximou e selou os lábios dos dois castamente, somente dois lábios se juntando carinhosamente.

Beijou-a várias vezes assim e depois afastou-se. Hermione abriu os olhos e os de Tom estavam fechados.

— Você vem? — ele perguntou. Era quase uma súplica.

— Adiantaria dizer não? — a castanha respondeu num tom de riso.

— Não. — ele replicou do mesmo modo.

— O que você quer comigo, Tom? — ela perguntou sentindo-se impaciente.

— É exatamente isso que quero descobrir. — ele respondeu sendo fatalmente sincero.

Hermione não tinha mais o que questionar. Virou-se e saiu da sala. Era difícil lidar com uma pessoa tão indecisa quanto aquele sonserino. Ela não queria se render ao charme do moreno, mas via que era impossível cumprir com as promessas que havia feito a si mesma enquanto ele continuasse pressionando-a. Talvez se ela conseguisse conversar com o moreno a noite de forma tranquila e expor firmemente que _precisava_ se afastar, talvez assim ele tivesse um pouco de piedade dela e permitisse que ela ficasse ao menos em paz. Perto dele a sua consciência pesava e ela não sabia explicar o motivo. Talvez fosse algo referente ao passado, ao passado que ela queria manter enterrado e esquecido.

A castanha andou até a biblioteca. Se refugiaria ali até que fosse tarde suficiente para voltar ao quarto dos monitores.

**(...)**

Minerva chegou na sala comum do dormitório de monitores-chefes e se jogou no sofá. Deixou seus livros esparramados e fechou os olhos com forças. Aquela aula havia mexido demais com sua imaginação. Ela fechou seus grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes e decidiu que precisava de um banho.

Minerva subiu a escadaria que levava ao único banheiro do local. Entrou e retirou rapidamente suas vestes. Tirou a capa, a saia longa e as meias. Conjurou uma vitrola e colocou uma música trouxa que gostava para tocar enquanto a banheira enchia-se com uma espuma cremosa e alva. Adicionou seus sais preferidos e sentiu o cheiro a acalmar do dia pesado de estudo.

_**Além do arco-íris pode ser... Que alguém veja em meus olhos o que não posso ver...**_

Minerva soltou seus longos cabelos avermelhados e logo os fios cacheados tocou a base de suas costas. Ela puxou os cabelos para a lateral do corpo e deixou os fios pesados caírem à frente de seu corpo.

_**Além do arco-íris só eu sei... Que o amor poderá me dar tudo que eu sonhei...**_

Minerva sentia-se boba e sonhadora com aquela música, mas gostava disso. Agachou do lado de fora da banheira, de costas para a porta e encostou o queixo na borda da banheira enquanto a ponta de seus dedos tocavam a parte da água sem espuma. A água estava quente e cheirosa.

_**Um dia a estrela vai brilhar e o sonho vai virar realidade. E leve o tempo que levar eu sei que eu encontrarei a felicidade...**_

.

Minerva espirrou um pouco de água para cima e sorriu ao ver as bolhas mágicas em formato de animais subindo e estourando com barulhos de apitos.

_**Além do arco-íris há um lugar... Que eu guardo em segredo, que só eu sei chegar...**_

Abraxas estava subindo as escadas que levavam ao único banheiro do cômodo. Ele precisava de um banho relaxante. Ao chegar perto do banheiro ouviu um som que chamou sua atenção. Apitos estouravam fazendo um som agudo.

Um impulso estranho o fez girar a maçaneta da porta do banheiro. A porta estava aberta, mas ele não estava preparado para a cena que veria.

Havia uma garota linda ali, sorrindo gostosamente enquanto estourava bolhas encantadas em forma de animais. Os cabelos enormes e pesados tinham cachos leves nas pontas e havia um brilho avermelhado neles. A pele era pálida e imaculada. O garoto sentiu sua boca abrir enquanto ouvia o último refrão da música.

_**A luz do arco-íris me fez ver que o amor dos meus sonhos tinha que ser você...**_

Simultaneamente Minerva virou-se para a porta e viu ali parado o garoto loiro e lindo que há várias noites povoava os seus sonhos. Sentiu o sangue pulsando em seu rosto e pescoço e sabia que estava corada. Abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Viu quando o garoto olhou seu corpo sem pudor e mordeu os lábios em apreciação. Minerva tentou falar novamente, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios e ela não havia se coberto.

Abraxas sacudiu a cabeça fortemente e lutou contra o impulso de agarrá-la. Não seria cavalheiro de sua parte. Não fora a educação que ele recebera, mas aquela garota curvilínea e linda tinha os olhos mais brilhantes que ele havia visto.

Ficaram assim, apenas olhando um para o outro por longos segundos até Abraxas tomar uma atitude.

— Desculpe-me Minerva. — Abraxas falou solenemente, mas não poderia deixar de provocar. — Da próxima vez, tente usar o trinco. Ele serve para evitar esse tipo de constrangimento. Eu não sabia que debaixo do seu uniforme ridículo de grifinória havia uma garota tão gostosa.

Abraxas não esperava pelo que aconteceu em seguida.

— SEU SONSERINO IDIOTA. — ouviu o grito de Minerva e logo em seguida uma escova de cabelo voava em direção a sua testa o acertando em cheio.

— Ouch! — ele chiou de dor, mas não hesitou em sair correndo dali chamando Minerva de todas as pragas que conhecia.

Ele não podia deixar de notar o cheiro que emanava no banheiro. O cheiro dela. O cheiro de flor de maracujá, livros novos e hortelã, então ele percebeu que além de Tom, ele também estava total e completamente ferrado.

**(...)**


	17. Capítulo 16 - Carpe Diem

**Capítulo 16 – Carpe Diem**

Lisbeth Bullstrode estava no corredor logo atrás da garota que ela mais detestava. Hermione Granger. _Como esse ser insignificante e sem graça consegue a atenção de tantos garotos sem fazer o mínimo esforço?_ Era o que ela pensava enquanto via os garotos torcendo o pescoço enquanto olhavam a grifinória passar.

Ela tinha certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho tamanha a raiva que sentia daquela irritante sabe-tudo.

Resolveu entrar na primeira sala que havia visto. Estava vazia. Controlou a respiração ruidosa e engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Era impossível controlar aqueles sentimentos. Ela sentia tanta falta do Lorde. Sentia falta de tê-lo em seu corpo. Sentia falta de ter a atenção do garoto e não se arrependia por ter se doado total e completamente ao moreno. Ela o amava. Amava a forma como ele a possuía. Como ele determinava tudo. Deixou uma lágrima grossa escorrer por sua face desesperada.

_**Eu, chorando. Tão previsível quanto areia no deserto... Mais patético sem ninguém por perto. Tão intenso que não dá mais pra conte**__r..._

Ela era uma sonserina. Não podia se deixar sucumbir assim ao sentimento que a sufocava. Ela tinha que pensar friamente. Precisava conquista-lo novamente. Precisava fazê-lo retornar à sua cama.

Enquanto estava absorta em seus pensamentos no canto mais escuro da sala, percebeu que duas pessoas haviam acabado de entrar ali. As duas pessoas que ela menos esperava.

Lisbeth permaneceu quieta enquanto ouvia o diálogo entre o homem que amava e a garota que odiava. Custou todo o seu autocontrole permanecer quieta no canto mais escuro da sala enquanto o via beijando a garota asquerosa de forma tão casta e carinhosa. De uma forma que ele nunca havia feito com ela.

_—Você vem?_

_— Adiantaria dizer não?_

_— Não._

_— O que você quer comigo Tom?_

_— É exatamente isso que quero descobrir._

Oh pelas bolas de Salazar. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Esperou o moreno sair da sala e deixou seu corpo cair ao chão, liberando toda a mágoa através de suas lágrimas. Ela havia sido humilhada duplamente pela castanha asquerosa e ela se considerava mais bonita, mais esperta, mais notável, então porque o Lorde estava caindo de amores por ela?

_**Você pode não entender se às vezes fico pelos cantos. Um tanto quieta, recolhida, mergulhada no meu pranto... É que ele me liberta na hora. No momento em que eu boto pra fora... E o que já não me serve vai embora...**__**  
**__**E assim, eu fico leve...**_

Enxugou as lágrimas com raiva. Talvez ela tivesse a sua resposta. Era bobo, ela sabia, mas ela notou o quanto a castanha parecia ser nobre e repugnantemente correta. E ela poderia usar isso a seu favor. Se talvez a Granger desprezasse o lorde, se talvez ela soubesse dos seus planos e de como ele pretendia dominar o mundo bruxo. Talvez a Granger se colocasse contra o Lorde e deixasse o caminho livre para que ela pudesse reconquistá-lo.

Seria magnífico estar ao lado dele quando ele ascendesse. Ela queria essa posição. Ela seria respeitada, seria notada.

Lisbeth deu uma fungada rápida. Precisava colocar a sua cabeça para pensar antes da noite. Precisava interferir e começaria a montar guarda observando a grifinória maldita.

A sonserina andou até a biblioteca. Era óbvio o lugar onda a rata de livros estaria. Sorriu presunçosamente ao apanhar sua varinha. Nesse momento, Lisbeth agradeceu por ser parente de uma Skeeter.

Ela empunhou sua varinha e apontou para a garota que lia um livro grande e bolorento de forma concentrada. — _Loquacis curiosam._— sussurrou o feitiço do bisbilhoteiro sorrindo satisfatoriamente pela execução da primeira parte do seu plano.

Hermione sentiu uma cócega em sua nuca e coçou o local, mas rapidamente ignorou a sensação e voltou a mergulhar em Hogwarts – Uma história.

(...)

Agora a sonserina andava até o dormitório dos monitores-chefes, mas não tinha ideia de como entraria ali. O quarto exigia uma senha. Olhou para os lados e não avistou ninguém, então lançou em si mesma o feitiço desilusório. Sua única chance de entrar seria quando alguém passasse por ali. Lisbeth sentou no chão e aguardou pacientemente. Ah, tinha sorte dessa ser uma de suas maiores qualidades. Como a serpente que era, ela sempre sabia o momento exato de dar o bote.

(...)

— Olá ninfas! — Minerva falou para o quadro cheio de ninfas saltitantes que ficava na frente da porta do quarto dos monitores chefes.

— Olá Minnie! — elas responderam felizes acenando para a garota educada. — Quer nos ouvir cantar? — elas perguntaram saltando graciosamente de um lado a outro da pintura.

— Hoje não. Estou com pressa. _Ararambóia._ — Minerva falou para o quadro de ninfas que ficava na frente da porta do quarto. Elas rapidamente nadaram no lago da pintura e o quadro moveu-se para o lado para permitir a entrada da monitora.

Minerva havia entrado no dormitório de monitores-chefes sentindo um vento esquisito passando ao seu lado. Olhou mais atentamente, mas não avistou ninguém. Talvez aquele loiro a estivesse deixando mais maluca do que ela presumia. Ficou irritada ao relembrar da cena do banheiro e partiu para o seu quarto ostentando um beiço proeminente de contragosto.

(...)

Lisbeth encostou o ouvido no dormitório oposto ao que Minerva estava. Precisava obter o máximo de informação possível e sorriu ao ouvir o teor da conversa dos dois sonserinos. Ah, parecia mesmo que a sorte estava em seu favor. Ela sorriu apreciando antecipadamente o sabor da vitória.

(...)

Eram 23h00min horas. Amanhã seria sábado e Tom estava ansioso ao andar pelos corredores do castelo fazendo sua ronda. Em uma hora ele veria a castanha na sala precisa. Ele desejava ardentemente que ela fosse ao encontro dele.

Segurou mais firme a garrafa de hidromel que Abraxas lhe presenteara. Ela estava abrigada corretamente embaixo de sua capa. Era hora de tentar algo diferente. Seguramente, depois do que ele pretendia fazer, ele duvidava veementemente que a castanha tivesse vontade de se afastar dele novamente.

Depois de fazer a ronda, Tom chegou antecipadamente à sala precisa. _Bendita Sala._Ele pensou satisfeito ao notar a forma como a sala havia se modificado desde a última vez em que ele estivera ali.

Agora havia uma lareira aconchegante e um tapete no centro da sala. Várias almofadas gigantes estavam dispostas ao longo do ambiente dando um clima de conforto. A sala estava iluminada com velas aromáticas dispostas ao lado do grande tapete do centro. Tom sorriu satisfeito.

Empunhou sua varinha e conjurou uma cesta com frutas. Havia uvas, morangos e cerejas. Conjurou pétalas de flores de cerejeiras e as espalhou pelo tapete. Aproveitou e conjurou também uma panela de louça com chocolate derretido, mantendo um encantamento de aquecimento para que o mesmo não esfriasse. Conjurou duas taças de cristais Agora era só esperar por ela.

(...)

A castanha tinha feito sua ronda e voltado ao quarto de monitores. Ainda eram 23h00min. Hermione estava sentada em sua cama, indecisa, angustiada. Seu coração a impelia rogando-lhe que ela fosse _vê-lo_.

Minerva entrou no quarto. Já havia contado a Hermione sobre o incidente com Abraxas e não era necessário ser um gênio para perceber que Minnie sentia algo pelo loiro arrogante. As duas ficavam perguntando a elas mesmas o que aqueles dois sonserinos tinham de tão atraente assim.

— Mione... Vai. Eu cubro você. — Minerva incentivou a amiga.

— Mas Minnie. Eu não sei se consigo resistir a ele. Esse é o problema. Como vou conseguir me concentrar em implorar para que ele se afaste de mim enquanto minha mente e meu corpo chamam por ele o tempo todo? — a castanha falou angustiada.

— Seria mais fácil tentar parar de fugir. — Minerva pontuou calmamente.

— Eu não estou fugindo.

— Eu estou! Eu estou Hermione e você está fazendo exatamente o mesmo! Somos grifinórias sabia? Somos as leoas aqui e nós deveríamos arriscar, mesmo se no final as coisas dessem errado.

Ambas jogaram-se de forma derrotada na cama.

— Tome um banho Mi, se produza. Viva. _Carpe Diem_ querida. Amanhã será um novo dia, mas enquanto ele não chega, que tal viver o hoje? — Minerva aconselhou. Alguém ali tinha que ser forte para viver o que desejava e já que existia reciprocidade entre a castanha e Tom, porque deixar que sua amiga se privasse de viver aquilo? — É melhor arrepender-se de ter feito algo que não deveria, do que passar o resto de sua vida se lamentando pelo que não teve coragem de fazer. — Minnie completou e aquelas últimas palavras dispararam uma descarga de coragem na castanha.

— Obrigada Minnie. — Hermione sorriu sinceramente para a amiga que não lhe julgava ou condenava, mas que apenas queria que ela fosse feliz, não importando com quem ou como.

Hermione seguiu o conselho da amiga e preparou-se para o encontro. Tomou um banho caprichado, passou uma colônia leve, escovou os dentes com pasta refrescante de menta, vestiu uma camisola de seda e renda e soltou os cabelos que agora caiam-lhe em cachos definidos até o meio das costas.

Ela vestiu a sua capa da invisibilidade e seguiu resoluta pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. O desejo a acompanhou até a sala precisa, muito, muito mais forte que a sua nobreza em ter dito não.

(...)


	18. Capítulo 17 - Uma Sangue Ruim

Capítulo 17 – Uma Sangue-Ruim

(...)

A castanha olhou para a parede vazia no terceiro andar. Logo, uma porta formou-se magicamente a sua frente. Ela respirou profundamente. Não sabia o que iria encontrar. Com Tom, era sempre uma nova surpresa. Ela não saberia dizer com que tipo de humor ele a receberia, mas sem dúvidas ela não estava pronta para a cena que a recebeu assim que cruzou as grandes portas de madeira.

A sala reluzia em um brilho dourado. A escuridão contrastando com o brilho das velas. Um cheiro gostoso e aconchegante invadiu as suas narinas. Ela avistou um tapete enfeitado com pétalas róseas. Havia um belo prato com frutas, duas taças de cristais, chocolate derretido. Ela não percebeu quando o sorriso de satisfação fez com que os seus lábios se curvassem e muito menos notou que seus pés haviam lhe encaminhado até a borda do tapete. _Por Merlin... Um encontro romântico..._Ela suspirou satisfeita. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, ela esperaria aquela atitude do moreno. E, falando em moreno, ela levantou a cabeça e correu os olhos pela sala vasta. Não o viu em lugar algum. Franziu o cenho e a confusão ficou estampada em seu rosto. Em menos de um minuto mil pensamentos diferentes – e nada bons – invadiram a mente da castanha, mas no minuto seguinte ela sentiu-se desarmar enquanto mergulhava na sensação maravilhosa de ter os braços fortes e gentis do jovem abraçando-lhe por trás. Seu corpo amoleceu contra o dele e sua cabeça involuntariamente caiu sobre o ombro direito de Tom.

— Está atrasada... — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer. Em seguida mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha fazendo com que uma descarga elétrica corresse por todo o seu corpo. — Eu deveria lhe punir por isso... — mais uma descarga, mais forte que a primeira, lhe acometeu. Ela não conseguiu suprimir o gemido enquanto fechava os olhos e esqueceu completamente o motivo inicial de estar ali.

— Onde está sua fala agora? — ele continuava sussurrando com a voz rouca e melodiosamente abafada ao ouvido da castanha enquanto suas mãos passeavam por cima da seda lilás de sua camisola. — Logo você que é sempre tão disposta em me enfrentar... — depositou um beijo suave no pescoço da castanha.

— Minha inteligência está temporariamente indisponível. Talvez você devesse tentar manter uma conversa coerente pela manhã, enquanto vou estar totalmente fula com você, seu maldito sonserino sedutor. — ele riu da resposta malcriada e a apertou contra o seu corpo com mais força.

— Sedutor? Humm... Sabia que uma hora você iria acabar admitindo que meu charme é inevitavelmente irresistível.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Eu vim para conversar, Tom. — ela pontuou juntando toda a sua força de vontade praticamente inexistente e se afastou dos braços do moreno com graves dificuldades.

A castanha andou até o centro do tapete e sentou-se lá. Ele apenas seguiu os passos da castanha sentando-se de frente a ela. A lareira crepitava à frente deles e Tom observou como o brilho do fogo deixava a pele da castanha dourada e os olhos mais brilhantes. _Linda._Ele pensou extasiado enquanto observava o brilho trêmulo das chamas fazendo um contraste de luz e sombras em seu decote de renda branca. Olhou o vale dos seios da castanha, a forma como os montes estavam suculentamente apertados no tecido sacana que ela vestia. Seus olhos estavam vidrados naquela região e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito. Era mais forte do que ele.

De repente, o moreno sentiu mãos delicadas segurarem seu queixo fazendo com que seu rosto levantasse. Ele encarava agora os olhos da castanha e ela tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto. — Estou aqui em cima Sr. Riddle. Isso não foi educado de sua parte. _Porra. Ele sentiu o seu rosto esquentar e ele sabia que estava corando. E ele sentiu raiva por isso._ Ele ficou surpreso ao notar que ela foi a primeira garota no mundo que despertara aquela reação inesperada e totalmente nova. Hermione apenas sorriu condescendente e não comentou o fato do rosto do moreno estar tão vermelho quanto a sala comunal da grifinória.

— Ah sim... Conversar. — ele repreendeu a si mesmo em alto e bom som fazendo a castanha sorrir mais uma vez. _Porque Merlin, porque não poderia ser fácil assim o tempo todo?_ Ela perguntou a si mesma exasperada. — Bom, podemos começar com uma bela taça de hidromel enquanto conversamos sobre o que quer que a senhorita tenha para me contar... Ou pedir... — supôs ele com as sobrancelhas negras arqueadas. Ela piscou os olhos. Era tão óbvio assim?

_Legilimens_... Pensou o moreno. Sem sombras de dúvidas o feitiço mais útil que ele tinha aprendido em sua adolescência. Entrou nas últimas memórias da castanha, viu toda a conversa com Minerva McGonnagall e se surpreendeu ao perceber que a atração entre Abraxas e a pequena garota era recíproca. Malditas grifinórias. Talvez, no final das contas, elas realmente tivessem enfeitiçado os dois sonserinos. Tinham proximidade para isso, tinham as oportunidades e conhecimento suficiente para fazê-lo. Tom fechou os olhos quebrando a conexão e lutando contra aquela teoria louca de conspiração que se formava em sua cabeça.

— O que houve? — ela perguntou estranhando a expressão dura que se formara no rosto do moreno.

— Ah, nada... Desculpe-me. — ele falou desfazendo a carranca que se formava em seu rosto enquanto despejava o líquido amarelo na taça de Hermione e tão logo fez o mesmo com a sua taça.

— Estranho você ter escolhido o hidromel... — a castanha falou olhando a bebida que reluzia na taça transparente.

— Porque estranho? — Tom perguntou enquanto tentava arduamente manter os olhos nos olhos dela, ao invés de escarafunchar seu corpo minunciosamente, assim como ele impulsivamente pretendia.

— Na mitologia nórdica o hidromel aparecia como a bebida preferida dos deuses... — ela falou lentamente. Ele apenas sorriu. Adorava o fato de ela ter tanto conhecimento e conteúdo. Não era apenas um corpo quente no qual ele pretendia se afundar. Havia toda uma mente cheia de conhecimento, uma personalidade forte e características tão únicas que mantinham ele o tempo todo, quase que de forma doentia, pensando nela, agindo em prol dela, fugindo dela... Querendo ela.

— Existia a tradição de que os casais recém-casados deveriam consumir esta bebida durante o primeiro ciclo lunar após as bodas para nascer um filho varão. Daí surgiu a tradição atual da _lua de mel_.— ela continuou falando e após isso tomou um grande gole da bebida doce e refrescante. Desceu em sua garganta em uma sensação bem-vinda.

— Hum, quanto conhecimento nessa sua cabecinha. — ele falou lentamente com um sorriso quente nos lábios. — Eu sei disso srtª Granger, mas não somos casados, embora estejamos no primeiro ciclo lunar. — ele riu, mas logo em seguida preocupou-se. Ela conseguia deixa-lo tão absorto e envolvido que ele não tinha notado uma questão tão primordial em todo o envolvimento deles.

— Você se precaveu querida...? — ele perguntou olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Ter um filho agora definitivamente não estava em seus planos. Viu o rosto da castanha assumir um tom de vermelho escuro e suprimiu a vontade de rir.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente em um sim. — Sim, tomei um poção para evitar... Ah... Você sabe... Er.. — acabou se engasgando. Ele riu suavemente da forma como ela ficou embaraçada.

Ela acabou tomando mais um longo gole da sua taça e percebeu com espanto que havia bebido todo o conteúdo. Tom sorriu e despejou mais bebida em sua taça enquanto bebia mais do seu hidromel.

— Hum, isso é bom. Eu quero te ouvir Hermione. Diga o que tem que dizer. — ele falou olhando mais uma vez na profundidade dos olhos castanhos. Ela desviou o olhar e desatou a mexer em uma pétala de cerejeira que agora ela praticamente esmagava com as mãos. Ela respirou fundo mas sentiu o impulso muito forte de dizer a verdade, um impulso incontrolável.

— Tom, — ela abriu os olhos assustada, procurando pelos olhos ébanos do moreno. — Eu quero me afastar de você porque sei que você nunca vai me dar nada além de prazer e cama e não é isso que eu quero. Você só quer fazer sexo comigo! — ele piscou os olhos assustado pela intensidade das palavras de Hermione. — Eu quero mais Tom, eu quero flores e chocolates, eu quero andar de mãos dadas, eu quero mais, mais do que eu sei que você tem a intenção de dar. — Hermione sentiu sua boca cair e imediatamente tampou a boca aberta com os olhos arregalados. É claro que aquilo tudo que ela falara era verdade, mas ela, nem no submundo, admitiria aquilo pro moreno. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

— Hermione?! — Tom piscou os olhos assustado. Nunca havia visto tamanha sinceridade na confissão de alguém e aquilo o desarmou. Definitivamente não era o que ele esperava e ele sentiu o mesmo impulso incontrolável de ser sincero. — Eu não posso namorar com você. — ele falou travando a mandíbula tentando fortemente fazer com que as palavras não saíssem de seus lábios, mas ferinamente elas saíam fazendo-o rapidamente notar que havia algo errado em toda aquela situação.

— Por que? Porque você não pode namorar comigo? — ela perguntou mais alto. Um tom agudo, quase escandaloso. Tom travou a mandíbula mais forte e achou a resposta no mesmo instante em que as malditas palavras saíram de seus lábios crispados pela tentativa de contenção.

_**Hoje eu me senti tão triste... Já não penso em mais nada além de anestesiar a minha solidão...**_

— Porque você é uma sangue ruim. — ele respondeu e quis se matar no segundo seguinte ao ver duas lágrimas grossas vertendo do rosto magoado da única garota com quem ele já se importou em toda a sua inútil vida.

(...)


	19. Capítulo 18 - Confissões

Capítulo 18 – Confissões

— O... O que você disse? — ela perguntou ainda entorpecida demais enquanto as palavras de Tom adentravam sua mente como ácido corroendo seus sentimentos.

— Oh Merlin... Eu disse que você é uma sangue ruim. — ele levantou exasperando-se. Uma raiva desmedida subindo por seu corpo. Ele encontraria quem quer que tivesse armado aquilo para ele e se Abraxas tivesse sido suficientemente inconsequente para batizar o hidromel com _veritasserum_ então ele mesmo arrancaria as bolas do loiro com um bisturi enferrujado. Ser cruciado iria ser pouco mediante o que ele pretendia fazer com a pessoa que havia feito aquela idiotice.

Hermione levantou-se bruscamente. O rosto vermelho de raiva enquanto flashes estranhos invadiam sua mente. Um garoto loiro chamando-lhe de sangue ruim, sonserinos sorrindo enquanto ela corria até a biblioteca. Lembrou-se da dor que sentia, de como sentia-se tão insignificante a ponto de querer tornar-se invisível.

— Você é um grande idiota Tom Riddle. Quais foram seus motivos então?! Porque esteve comigo daquela forma se eu estou te _contaminando_ com meu sangue ruim? Porque me procura e me beija enquanto eu estou tentando fugir de você? — ela perguntou em um fio de voz afastando-se cada vez mais do moreno.

— Porque eu gosto de você Hermione! — ele explicou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. — Eu gosto de você mais do que eu consigo compreender e eu não consigo me impedir de te procurar, de te querer! Você é minha pior maldição! — ele falou com o rosto fincado de dor. — Você é tudo o que eu mais odeio e tudo o que eu mais quero.

— Você é louco. — ela falou cruzando os braços fortemente contra o peito sentindo seu coração martelando pelo ódio. — Escute bem Riddle... — ela falou aproximando-se perigosamente do moreno que havia arregalado os olhos pelo brilho perigoso que aquelas orbes castanhas carregavam. Ela apontou o dedo indicador para a face assustada do garoto. — Você nunca mais vai me tocar... Você nunca mais vai sequer olhar para mim.

_**Se você não me queria... Não devia me procurar... Não devia me iludir... Nem deixar eu me apaixonar...**_

— Não... — ele falou e seu rosto contorceu-se pela dor. Aproximou-se rapidamente da castanha e a segurou pelos braços. Ela se desvencilhou com ódio dele soltando um grito de protesto.

— NÃO ME TOQUE TOM! VOCÊ TEM NOJO DE MIM? TEM NOJO DO MEU SANGUE RUIM? POIS AGORA SOU EU QUE ESTOU COM NOJO DE VOCÊ! — a castanha gritou em lágrimas. Sentia seu coração sendo esmagado tamanha a dor que sentia. Como era possível? Merlin... Como era possível que ela já o _amasse?_

_**Evitar a dor é impossível. Evitar esse amor é muito mais. Você arruinou a minha vida. Me deixa em paz...**_

— NÃO, POR FAVOR, HERMIONE, NÃO ME DEIXE... — ele implorou verdadeiramente e sentiu seu coração afundar. Sentiu a garganta fechar em um nó desconfortável e seu coração bateu forte e doloroso em seu peito. Surpreso demais com o que estava acontecendo ele percebeu seus olhos ficarem estranhos, enchendo-se, inundando e transbordando. Lágrimas. Ele estava chorando.

_**Se o caminho da rua ainda é a porta. Se você não me suporta...**__**  
**__**Eu sei sair por onde entrei.**_

Hermione olhou para ele com pena e raiva. Oh, preferia enfrentar mil basiliscos a ter que lidar com aquilo. Ela só queria ir embora, mas vê-lo tão desarmado e chorando por ela... Mas ela não poderia esquecer a ofensa que sofrera. Ele era preconceituoso e vil. Ela respirou fundo e não se importou em enxugar as próprias lágrimas.

— Você é tão egoísta... — ela falou olhando pro rosto vermelho do garoto que agora soluçava em sua frente. — Você cuidou de mim quando eu precisei, não saiu do meu lado no hospital, passeava comigo de mãos dadas e de repente... Puff — ela fez um gesto de explosão com as mãos. — Eu sou uma grifinória e você não pode mais ficar comigo. Isso se chama preconceito e isso é uma coisa que eu não tolero.

Ele sabia que ela estava certa, mas ele não queria se rebaixar e admitir aquilo. Já estava suficientemente sendo humilhado ao não conseguir conter as lágrimas diante daquela diaba. Era isso que ela era. Uma diaba por despertar seus sentimentos, por fazer com que ele dependesse emocionalmente e fisicamente dela.

— Você é minha... Hermione... — ele falou ainda soluçando alto. — E eu não vou permitir que você me deixe. — ele falou olhando nos olhos que agora não brilhavam mais da castanha.

— Não é uma decisão sua Riddle.

— Eu posso mudar... — ele suplicou.

Isso a surpreendeu, mas não a demoveu. — Não... Não pode. Não pode porque eu vejo nos seus olhos que você não quer. Você quer mudar, Tom? — ela perguntou e ele praguejou baixo.

— Não... — ele falou derrotado. Era impossível mentir com _veritasserum_agindo em seu corpo.

— Então eu não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui. Afinal de contas, eu acabei conseguindo o que pretendia. E eu tenho certeza que depois dessa noite, nós não vamos mais nos falar. Definitivamente não quero a sua amizade, não quero mais nada que venha de você. — ela falou derrotada e virou as costas indo rapidamente em direção a porta de madeira que a levaria para fora da sala precisa.

Tom sentiu seu corpo curvando-se a medida em que as palavras da castanha lhe atingiam. Ele não poderia suportar aquilo. Não poderia suportar a sua partida ou passar os dias sem que ela sorrisse de forma tão aquecedora para ele. Ele percebeu naquele momento que ela já fazia parte da vida dele de uma forma inexpugnável.

— Eu te amo... — ele falou tentando conter um soluço alto.

A castanha estacou imediatamente. Havia escutado direito? Havia mesmo escutado aquilo. Ela virou nos calcanhares lentamente e olhou o rosto sincero do garoto que parecia tão vulnerável naquele instante.

— Eu amo você Hermione. — ele falou soluçando mais uma vez e aproximou-se dela enquanto ela permanecia como uma estátua assustada em sua frente. — Por favor, me perdoe por isso... — ele falou e ela não entendeu ao certo o motivo dele estar pedindo perdão, mas em seguida ele levantou a sua varinha e apontou para a têmpora da garota. — _Obliviate_. — ele falou enquanto uma fumaça prateada subia no local.

Hermione apenas piscou espasmodicamente e ficou confusa. Quando conseguiu foco olhou para o rosto bonito do garoto pálido a sua frente. Ele chorava. Seu nariz estava vermelho, os olhos inchados e ele soluçava um pouco. Ela arregalou os olhos, nunca sonhou em ver o moreno naquele estado e não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido.

— Hey... O que houve Tom? — ela perguntou enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas do moreno.

— Você ia me deixar porque eu falei uma estupidez. Eu sou tão sozinho Mione... — ele falou abraçando a castanha e alojando seu rosto na curva do pescoço cheiroso da garota. — Eu nunca tive alguém que se importasse comigo. Eu nunca tive alguém que chorasse por mim e de repente você apareceu na minha vida de uma maneira tão... Improvável... E eu não vou deixar você partir.

— Eu não vou partir... Sshh... — ela tentou acalmá-lo enquanto fazia um carinho em suas costas largas.

— E porque não iria? — ele perguntou voltando-se para o rosto dela. Próximos demais... E ela respondeu olhando profundamente naqueles olhos escuros e vermelhos por causa do choro.

— Porque por mais que eu negue até para mim mesma... Eu te amo Tom Riddle.

A sensação que Tom sentiu naquele momento só poderia ser descrita como satisfação plena. Ela não poderia estar mentindo. Não com _veritasserum_ agindo em seu corpo.

Tom apenas juntou seus lábios aos dela e beijou-a sofregamente sentindo toda a doçura dos lábios de Hermione. Beijou-a como o bem mais precioso do seu mundo por que ela era o bem mais precioso que ele tinha. Logo o beijo tornou-se voraz, avassalador, e a língua de Tom explorava cada canto da boca doce da castanha, fazendo suas línguas massagearem-se em um beijo intenso, enquanto suas mãos apertavam possessivamente a carne de sua cintura. Tom separou-se da castanha pois ambos precisavam respirar.

Ele sorriu para ela e ela retribuiu o gesto. Ele não poderia manter aquela confissão apagada de sua memória. Ele tinha que falar. Tinha que deixa-la saber.

— Eu também te amo Hermione Granger... Minha bruxinha. _Minha!_ — ele falou ao vislumbrar os olhos da castanha cintilando de lágrimas, mas dessa vez de alegria. Ele sabia que havia sido um filho da puta ao apagar a memória dela, mas não podia deixa-la saber sobre o seu pior lado, pois ele desejava ardentemente que ela só tivesse dele o melhor que ele pudesse oferecer. Sempre o melhor para ela. Sempre. O melhor sorriso, o melhor abraço, o melhor beijo, a melhor transa. E a única parte de seu corpo que ele jamais admitiria que existia ou que ele realmente tinha um para outra pessoa. Afinal, Tom Riddle Tinha um coração. E esse mesmo coração podia sentir aquelas coisas grandiosas e inestimáveis. E como prêmio extra ele daria a ela o amor que existia dentro dele. O amor que era só dela. Imutavelmente e indubitavelmente só dela... Enquanto ele respirasse. Enquanto aquele mesmo coração batesse.

(...)


	20. Capítulo 19 - Sem Reservas

Capítulo 19 – Sem Reservas

(...)

Entregando-se Novamente.

Hermione e Tom beijavam-se com paixão e volúpia. As mãos do moreno correndo todo o corpo da garota por cima da camisola macia. A língua de Tom traçava o contorno dos lábios cheios da jovem arrancando-lhe suspiros cada vez maiores. Impulsivamente, Hermione queria que ele soubesse o quanto ela desejava ser dele, o quanto ela _precisava _dele de todas as formas possíveis. Estavam no centro da sala agora, ambos envoltos demais no beijo avassalador que trocavam. As mãos de Tom fizeram com que as alças da camisola da castanha deslizassem por sua pele macia e rapidamente o tecido caiu por seu corpo aos seus pés, deixando-a somente de calcinha. Ele havia interrompido o beijo para vê-la e o moreno grunhiu ao ver seu corpo bonito com mais calma, não tão apressadamente como havia sido a primeira vez em que esteve com ela. Havia uma urgência quase maníaca na primeira noite, algo que os impelia a fazer aquilo. Uma força da natureza contra a qual eles não podiam lutar. Uma maré cheia.

Agora ele podia ver suas cicatrizes de guerra. Os relevos levemente rosados em forma de cruz no peito da castanha, alguns cortes cicatrizados. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto ele tocava cada uma de suas cicatrizes com um cuidado reverente. Aquela pequena garota a sua frente havia vivido coisas que ele jamais poderia imaginar e agora, ao lado dele, o jovem sentiu a necessidade de protegê-la de toda e qualquer dor e ele daria o máximo de si para que ela ficasse segura.

As mãos de Tom correram pela cintura bem feita da garota e ele inclinou o corpo para baixo, beijando-lhe as linhas róseas. Ela soltou um leve suspiro enquanto tentava manter-se o mais quieta possível, mas tão logo o carinho de Tom tornou-se carícia e seus lábios que um minuto antes estavam reverentemente acariciando suas cicatrizes, agora corriam para os seios expostos da garota, provocando-lhe um arrepio.

A língua traçava um caminho úmido ao redor da carne firme e bonita. Tom deixou sua boca preencher a carne macia com uma leve sucção e indo rapidamente ao outro seio, dando-lhe igual atenção, fazendo com que instantaneamente os bicos rosados se tornassem duros como duas pedrinhas e trocassem de cor, assumindo um tom mais avermelhado. Ele podia ver o arrepio correndo a castanha e sentiu quando as mãos da garota passaram para os seus cabelos puxando-o mais fortemente em direção a seu corpo; Incentivado por ela, ele começou a rodear os bicos com sua língua hábil, enquanto acariciava a carne do outro seio, apertando-a gentilmente com as mãos, rodando os bicos entre seus dedos, mordiscando os bicos pétreos.

Hermione já não estava mais em si. Ela era apenas sensação. Apenas sentia a boca de Tom sugando-lhe os seios, e loucamente aquela sensação era refletida em seus músculos baixos. Ela podia sentir sua virilha contraindo e uma excitação crescente, quente e úmida alojando-se no vértice entre as suas pernas.

Tom voltou os beijos aos lábios da castanha e gentilmente fez com que ela se deitasse no tapete macio, admirando de cima o corpo quente e cheio de curvas perigosas da jovem corada abaixo de si. Com um aceno da varinha, o moreno fez com que suas roupas desaparecessem e logo a sua poderosa ereção saltou, dura, feroz. Hermione abriu os olhos para apreciar a cena que via.

Aquele garoto, muito mais homem que garoto, estava ali, em pé na sua frente, exprimindo todo o desejo que sentia por ela. O rosto da castanha avermelhou-se mais quando ela se pegou desejando beijar cada parte daquele corpo perfeito a sua frente... Cada mínima parte.

Impulsionada pelo desejo, ela sentou-se no tapete, alternando entre a vergonha e a vontade. Tom apenas a olhava de cima, em pé, segurando a sua dura e dolorosa ereção, movimentando-a num movimento lento, masturbando-se, enquanto via a garota bonita que olhava para ele com uma espécie de adoração.

E repentinamente, Hermione sabia que tinha coragem para fazer aquilo. Porque ela queria dar ao garoto momentos inesquecíveis. Aquele mesmo garoto que há minutos atrás chorava por ela, aquele garoto orgulhoso e com senso de superioridade, que contrariando a tudo admitiu que a amava. E ela o amava por isso.

Ela passou deliberadamente a língua pelos lábios avermelhados por causa dos beijos trocados e o coração de Tom deu uma guinada, uma corrida louca. Ah... Sua grifinória era realmente uma diaba corajosa. Automaticamente o olhar da castanha encontrou o do moreno enquanto sentia-se sendo encorajada pelo moreno que mordia os lábios em antecipação.

Ela olhou para o membro branco, pulsante e poderoso de Tom, viu as veias sobressalientes e a cabeça rosada. Olhou fascinada enquanto ele golpeava a si mesmo com movimentos suaves de vai e vem. Ela inclinou-se mais para cima e não sabia exatamente o que fazer, apenas deixou que seus instintos a guiasse. Fez com que sua língua rodeasse pela glande do moreno que grunhiu mais alto e soltou seu membro, deixando-a a vontade para que ela fizesse o que quisesse com ele naquele momento. Ela respirou fundo e rodeou o membro de Tom com sua boca aveludada e Tom fechou os olhos para apreciar o calor e a sensação de prazer que aquela ação lhe transmitia. Hermione sugou-lhe, tomando tudo o que conseguia até senti-lo em sua garganta, e ainda assim faltava quase quatro dedos para que ela conseguisse toma-lo completamente. Ela voltou o movimento, sugando-o, dessa vez mais avidamente e ela repetiu o movimento novamente, criando um ritmo, uma dança que fazia a respiração e Tom ficar áspera e pesada.

Os músculos de Tom contraíram pelo prazer de sentir aquela boca ousada beijando a sua masculinidade e suas mãos foram aos cabelos da castanha fechando-se em torno dos cachos macios. Involuntariamente ele começou a guiar a cabeça da castanha em sue próprio ritmo, flexionando seu quadril para frente enquanto ela fincava os dedos no quadril do garoto. Ele tinha o cuidado de não fazê-la engasgar, mas sentia a sua consciência nublando e a sua necessidade de estar no controle aflorando cada vez maior. Suas mãos fecharam-se mais fortemente em torno dos cabelos de Hermione e ela gemeu abafadamente, ainda tendo o membro grosso de Tom entrando e saindo ritmicamente em sua boca.

Tom grunhiu mais alto e inesperadamente retirou-se completamente da boca quente de Hermione. Ele respirava duramente e a castanha sorriu ao perceber a forma como era capaz de deixar o moreno louco.

— Eu já disse o quanto você é uma bruxinha má... A _minha_ bruxinha má... Mas isso não vai ficar assim. — ele falou com um sorriso cínico no rosto e ainda não tinha afrouxado o controle sobre os cabelos de Hermione. Apenas segurava mais levemente com um carinho mais evidente. Hermione não tinha respostas. Ela apenas percebeu a postura de Tom tornar-se mais expansiva e dominadora e um brilho febril de posse no olhar do garoto fez com que ela sentisse uma pulsação extremamente agradável no centro de suas pernas. Como ela poderia resistir a qualquer ordem que ele quisesse lhe dar?

— Deite-se, abra as suas pernas e dobre os joelhos para que o fundo de seus pés fique apoiado no tapete. Então se espalhe e segure os joelhos. — Oh Merlin. Por mil diabretes ensandecidos, ele estava ordenando e ela estava muito mais do que disposta em obedecer-lhe.

A jovem deitou-se, se inclinou para trás agarrando os joelhos quando as solas cavaram no tapete. A posição a abria completamente para ele. Estava vulnerável, e em contrapartida muito excitada. Quando ela ia imaginar dar-se assim tão completamente a alguém, sem reservas, sem vergonha e sem pudor?

O jovem abaixou-se admirando as formas da castanha. Ela era rosada, com pelos dourados e perfeitamente aparados. O moreno correu a ponta do dedo do clitóris, passou preguiçosamente a carícia pelas suas dobras encharcadas até a sua abertura, e então o deslizou para dentro girando-o lentamente. A castanha estremeceu violentamente, arqueando os quadris para fora do tapete em resposta.

— Mantenha-se aberta ou vou te amarrar, pequena. — Tom falou quando as mãos de Hermione soltaram os joelhos devido o choque de sensações que a invadiam enquanto Tom lentamente tirava e recolocava os dedos em sua intimidade girando-os numa tortura lenta, invadindo-a gostosamente, fodendo-a.

Hermione reafirmou seu aperto, e então prendeu a respiração quando viu Tom abaixar a cabeça entre as suas coxas abertas. _Oh poderoso Merlin!_

O moreno pressionou o mais terno dos beijos em sua abertura, e então preguiçosamente deslizou a língua para cima até que a rolou sobre o botão rosado e inchado da garota. Como não gemer diante daquilo? Os dedos da jovem cavaram em seus joelhos e foi uma batalha manter sua posição quando seu corpo inteiro estava gritando de prazer. Ele a lambeu novamente e de forma molhada fazendo longos golpes sensuais com a língua. A agilidade dos movimentos sobre a pele tenra e sensível da castanha estava levando-a a loucura. E ela gritou. E ele sorriu.

Ela estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e foi uma forma de respiração que veio completamente descontrolada enquanto os gemidos ásperos saiam de sua garganta e seu quadril subia instintivamente querendo mais contato. Mas ele não estava com nenhuma pressa e parecia satisfeito em golpeá-la com a língua e chupar preguiçosamente em sua carne trêmula, detendo a subida de seus quadris com suas mãos fortes.

Tom contornou a fenda da castanha e então deslizou a língua dentro, saboreando-a de dentro para fora. Pressão. Tudo que ela precisava era apenas um pouco de pressão no lugar certo e explodiria na mãe de todos os orgasmos. Mas ele parecia saber exatamente o quão perto ela estava da fusão, porque continuou com suaves golpes de plumas e carícias. Sacudindo habilmente a língua sobre e ao redor de seu clitóris, nunca colocando força o suficiente atrás dos movimentos para enviá-la ao resto do caminho sobre a borda.

Mas quando ele queria deixá-la louca. Ele era bom. Simplesmente muito bom em fazê-la se sentir primorosa, entorpecendo sua mente de prazer. E ela percebeu que ele era paciente também. Nunca cansativo enquanto a persuadia cada vez mais perto do pico máximo sexual. E ela percebeu em meio aos seus pensamentos nublados pelo prazer que sentia que ele era assim. Possessivo e exigente, absolutamente, mas generoso e amoroso também.

Ela sempre o amaria. Era a única certeza de sua vida, enquanto num movimento mais torturante ele a sugou em sua boca fazendo-a gritar seu nome e implorar por ele. E ele deu o que ela suplicou. Sugou mais duramente, uma precisão quase clínica, enquanto seus dedos brancos agarraram a cintura dela e ele afundava sua boca em seu corpo, tomando-a completamente.

Hermione não podia mais suportar. Não havia como resistir aquela sensação. Sentiu seus músculos tencionarem e um grito áspero saiu por sua garganta enquanto ela se debatia gostosamente embaixo da língua perita de Tom. Seu corpo esticou e tremeu, subiu e explodiu em um milhão de pedaços enquanto seu coração fazia uma corrida.

Ela estava ofegante agora, com os olhos fortemente fechados e os lábios entre os dentes tentando controlar a respiração escassa.

— Você tem um sabor tão bom minha bruxinha... — ele disse roucamente enquanto se afastava. Ela o olhou através de olhos vidrados de paixão, incapaz de se mover. Seu corpo inteiro estava líquido. Ele a tinha reduzido a uma desossada massa estremecida de desejo.

Tom recuou um passo, e então se posicionou em sua abertura. Olhou para ela, aqueles para os olhos castanhos tão incrivelmente bonitos.

— Olhe para mim. Só para mim. — ela trancou o olhar com o dele, no momento em que ele se empurrou dentro dela. Sua respiração ficou presa, e então saiu em um ofego com sua possessão súbita.

— Minha Hermione, minha bruxa... — empurrou mais fundo até que seus quadris estavam encostados contra as costas de suas coxas e se segurou lá.

— A quem você pertence? — ele perguntou exigente enquanto mantinha os dois corpos fundidos. Eram uma só carne, um só coração. Olhos nos olhos. Nada mais existia no mundo além deles dois.

— Você, — ela respondeu suavemente.

— Quem vai cuidar de você agora?

— Você. — ela respondeu extasiada.

— Diga meu nome.

— Tom, — ela disse obedientemente.

— Eu serei o seu dono e você me terá do modo que quiser, eu vou cuidar de você e vou amar você. Sempre. Você quer isso Hermione?

— Quero Tom... Eu sou sua. — ele empurrou duro por vários momentos, o rosto puxando quando batia nela. Era um puro ato de posse. Ele a estava marcando. Colocando seu carimbo. Foi uma exibição de domínio absoluto. Então, tão de repente quanto a tinha tomado fazendo com que ela gritasse e jogasse a cabeça para trás de prazer, ele diminuiu o ritmo e suas punhaladas ficaram mais suaves. Ele se inclinou e deslizou as mãos até sua cintura, fazendo os braços da castanha caírem para o tapete. Seus joelhos caíram adiante e suas pernas relaxaram e ele a puxou para perto dele até que seus corpos estavam firmemente mesclados e ele estava bem no fundo dela, seus quadris ondulando em um ritmo sensual. Ela iria morrer a qualquer momento, porque nada explicava como ela ainda poderia estar viva sentindo um prazer tão absoluto quanto aquele.

— E quem vai cuidá-la, e protegê-la, e enchê-la com todo o carinho que você merece? — ele disse contra sua boca. Seu coração apertou e a emoção amarrou sua garganta. Ela o beijou de volta, febrilmente, não respondendo a pergunta por vários longos segundos. Então, finalmente, recuou e olhou direto naqueles hipnotizantes olhos escuros.

— Você vai. — ela sussurrou.

— Maldição... Esteja certa que vou! — rosnou enquanto avançava novamente em um ritmo louco. Ele era grande e poderoso. Alfinetando-a no tapete macio, seu peso facilmente fazendo-a cativa para as suas demandas. Mas ele a fazia se sentir… Segura. Desejada. Necessitada. E sim, amada. Deveria se sentir apreensiva e insegura por todas as vezes em que ele subitamente se afastou, mas com Tom, era como se ela se sentisse inteira, intacta. Reconectando-se com algo que lhe tinha sido negado.

Ela sabia que ele nunca iria machucá-la, não importava o quanto ele fosse frio e desapegado com os outros. Mas aquele era o seu Tom, o Tom que sorria tão calorosamente para ela e que dava-lhe a sensação de bem-estar e segurança.

Ela havia confiado nele tão facilmente, mas ela acreditava que ele nunca iria machucá-la fisicamente. Mas e emocionalmente? Ele uma vez quebrara seu coração e não sabia se poderia resistir a outro golpe como o que tinha sofrido no dia em que ele se afastou, sem aviso prévio, de sua vida. Só que agora, poderia muito bem ser ela a ir embora e isso não a fazia se sentir nem um pouco melhor ou realizada. Assustava-a até a morte só a ideia de se imaginar sem ele.

Ele a beijou com uma selvageria como se aquele fosse o último beijo dos dois e, de repente, a castanha foi lançada em uma tempestade violenta. Como se ele tivesse mantido seu controle muito firmemente amarrado por todo esse tempo. Sua fome era palpável. Ele a consumia. O desejo consumia a ambos. O barulho dos corpos chocando-se era alto no recinto banhado à luz de velas.

Tom pode tê-la marcado na noite anterior, mas agora ele estava verdadeiramente possuindo seu corpo e alma como se ele pudesse afastar todo o resto do mundo, menos ele.

— Goze para mim. Mostre como você me ama e me deseja assim como eu te amo.— ele falou estocando-a mais fortemente, mais rapidamente. Lágrimas eram pequenos punhais nos seus olhos. Cada palavra picando sua alma. Como era possível que ele amasse tanto alguém daquele jeito?

Hermione não resistiu as palavras e à expressão de doce agonia que Tom fazia ao golpeá-la com mais força. Seu orgasmo flutuou sobre ela, forte, intempestivo, uma reflexão direta da força em que ele estava invadindo-a. Seu corpo se dirigia impiedosamente no dela, mas os olhos do moreno… Seus olhos falavam uma mensagem diferente. Eles eram gentis e amorosos. Intensos. Queimando direto através das barreiras que tinha construído ao longo dos anos.

Espalhando-se preguiçosamente por suas veias, inundando-a de prazer doce e infinito. Doce. Suave. Acariciando seu corpo como um mel-imerso em plumas. Ela gritou o seu nome e ofegou debatendo-se, apertando-se ao redor dele. Suas palmas acariciando seus músculos firmes e carne tensa, e então o abraçou para ela, enterrou o nariz em seu pescoço e inalou seu cheiro.

Ele era a melhor parte de sua vida agora. Ela sentia isso no fundo do seu estômago. Queria que aquele momento durasse pra sempre e desejou um futuro com ele. Uma família. Uma vida inteira.

— Essa é minha garota. — ele murmurou enquanto a acariciava de seu orgasmo.— Agora é minha vez... — O moreno se levantou saindo dela o suficiente para que ela fosse forçada a encontrar seu olhar. Então começou a empurrar ritmicamente. Mais duro. Até o barulho de seus quadris ao encontrar sua carne ecoar pela sala.

— Olhe para mim. — ele disse severamente quando ela estava fechando os olhos e sonhadoramente se afastando. Seus olhos se abriram novamente e ela olhou para linha firme de sua mandíbula e viu o fogo e determinação em seus olhos. Ele gritou posse sem dizer uma palavra. Seu corpo a possuía. Repetidas vezes ele a tomou até que ela gemeu alto, insegura se queria ou não clemência.

— Cada parte de você… Minha. Seu corpo é meu e eu vou possuí-la sempre que eu quiser pelo tempo que eu quiser... Sua boca vai ser só minha... Diga isso, Hermione. Diga isso enquanto eu gozo dentro de você. Diga-me que você é minha e me faça acreditar nisso... — ele pediu entre respirações duras.

Ela o alcançou, enrolando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o puxou para baixo.

— Eu sou sua, Tom. Tudo de mim. Cada parte. Sou sua para você fazer o que quiser.

E nesse momento era a verdade absoluta. E a castanha entregou-se completamente ao ritmo duro do moreno enquanto ele grunhia o seu nome, impressionantemente os espasmos a sacudiram e ela gozou fortemente enquanto Tom alcançava seu ápice ao senti-la contraindo-se em torno de si, soltando jatos quentes de sua liberação no corpo que ele tanto amava e desejava.

E naquele instante ele soube que a amaria enquanto existisse, porque não havia nada no mundo que ele quisesse mais. Nada.

O moreno deixou seu corpo pesar sobre o dela e ambos respiravam com extrema dificuldade. Assim que o torpor nebuloso afastou-se de seus pensamentos, ele girou com ela trazendo-a novamente para o seu peito, para os seus braços, para o lugar que era dela por direito. Para o lugar de onde ele não a deixaria sair, nunca mais.

_**(...)**_


	21. Capítulo 20 - É um Sonho?

**Capítulo 20 – É Um Sonho?**

Minerva estava ha meia hora deitada na sua enorme cama de dossel, mas não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia tirar a cena do banheiro da sua cabeça, não conseguia definitivamente deixar de pensar na expressão que Abraxas fizera ao vislumbrar seu corpo nu e isso ainda fazia o seu coração dar saltos desconfortáveis todas as vezes que aquela memória se fazia presente. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal de contas? Em que mundo paralelo e extraterrestre ela se encontrava para sentir tamanha atração por um sonserino esnobe e frio?

A garota suspirou e virou-se na cama. Decidiu que pelo visto não conseguiria pregar os olhos de qualquer maneira.

Era por volta das duas da manhã quando a garota de cabelos avermelhados saltou de sua cama e saiu do quarto. Provavelmente agora a sua amiga estava feliz nos braços do outro sonserino, entretanto Minerva sabia que nada seria fácil naquela relação e certamente o mais dispendioso seria superar o preconceito alheio, preconceito que em parte ela mesma carregava.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto tão silenciosamente quanto pode e desceu até a sala comunal dos monitores-chefes. Sentou-se no sofá macio e conjurou um fogo que acendeu a lareira. A garota começou a brincar então com sua varinha conjurando pétalas de rosas brancas e fazendo-as flutuar acima de sua cabeça. Começou a contar as pétalas para superar o tédio e a insônia que sentia. Uma... Duas... Dez... Vinte e cinco. Minerva dormiu no sofá.

(...)

_Abraxas andava descalço em um jardim e a sensação da grama macia em seus pés era reconfortante. O vento passava por ele fazendo seus cabelos loiros ondularem, mas isso não o incomodava. O gramado onde ele estava agora era tão extenso que se tornava inalcançável aos olhos ver o seu final, mas ele continuou andando sem destino, sem rumo. O dia estava claro, um dia de verão, o sol a pino no céu azul perfeito, levemente enfeitado com nuvens espaçadas, esponjosas e brancas._

_Ouviu uma voz e virou-se em direção a ela. Uma linda garota de cabelos avermelhados com bonitos cachos nas pontas corria no gramado com um vestido branco que tinha um laço rosado no meio. Era Minerva. Ela sorria feliz, e ele sorriu para ela estendendo a mão para que ela o alcançasse. Ela continuou correndo em sua direção e continuava a sorrir enquanto o vento fazia__o seu vestido branco esvoaçar._

_Tão linda... Ele pensou contrafeito. Não queria sentir qualquer tipo de atração pela garota que estava indo para os seus braços, mas desde quando era possível controlar o coração?_

_Um som alto rasgou os céus e um trovão ecoou pelo gramado fazendo a garota se encolher e ela parou antes de alcançar os braços do loiro. Ela olhou para ele, diretamente em seus olhos cinza e deixou o sorriso morrer no rosto perfeito e suave. Ela olhou para cima, para o céu que se transformava e agora tudo escurecia rapidamente. Nuvens cinzas e espessas encobriam a claridade aconchegante de minutos atrás e relâmpagos e raios cortavam o céu com um alto estardalhaço._

_O loiro olhou para cima, para o céu quase negro, e viu as nuvens pesadas tomarem uma forma que ele conhecia. Uma caveira. Uma caveira com uma cobra que serpenteava por sua boca. A marca negra. Ele sentiu o ardor pinicar em seu braço e a marca queimou desconfortável._

_"Você não vai poder me proteger do perigo..." Ela falou olhando para cima, para a marca que se formava nas nuvens. "Não quando você é o que há de mais perigoso que poderia me acontecer."_

_O loiro estava paralisado no lugar, impedido de seguir em frente e abraça-la e ela não parecia mais disposta a correr para os seus braços quando alguém indesejado apareceu na cena grotesca. Potter. Ele vinha na direção da garota com um sorriso esnobe no rosto e a abraçou por trás, segurando em sua cintura com uma expressão vitoriosa._

_"Se isso fosse uma escolha..." Potter falou para Abraxas enquanto Minerva mantinha uma expressão neutra. "...Ela nunca escolheria você"._

_Assim que as últimas palavras saíram da boca retorcida em um sorriso presunçoso de Potter outro trovão rascante atravessou o céu agora escuro e o loiro ouviu o som característico da aparatação. Minerva não estava mais ali. Não estava porque ela havia feito a sua escolha. Ela havia escolhido Charlus Adan Potter._

(...)

Abraxas acordou em um pulo piscando os olhos enquanto seu coração tamborilava no peito. Ele praticamente rosnou ao apertar os fios loiros em sua cabeça. Aquele sonho havia sido tão cognitivo, tão absolutamente real para ele. Com um aceno da sua varinha que estava debaixo do travesseiro ele iluminou o ambiente.

Precisava tomar um banho. Precisava mesmo tirar a pequena grifinória de suacabeça.

(...)

O loiro estava agora debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água morna bater em sua pele alva acalmando-o do sonho – ou pesadelo – que ele havia acabado de ter. Ainda não havia decidido exatamente o que era aquilo. Talvez fosse a sua consciência informando-lhe exatamente o que deveria fazer em relação ao que sentia por Minerva. Manter-se longe. Afastado. E ele estava mais do que disposto a fazê-lo.

Deixou a espuma escorrer por seu corpo másculo e fechou o registro. Pegou uma toalha branca e enrolou em volta da cintura enquanto enxugava os longos cabelos loiros com outra toalha branca. Ele saiu do banheiro e olhou para a direita, para o quarto onde agora provavelmente a garota que povoava os seus sonhos estaria dormindo calma e tranquila.

Ele respirou fundo e desceu as escadas para ir até a sala comunal. Não queria voltar ao quarto naquele momento, mas quando alcançou a sala sentiu-se extremamente surpreso.

Minerva estava dormindo como um anjo no sofá. O fogo crepitava baixo na semiescuridão da sala quase apagado. Ele continuou descendo as escadas, hipnotizado pela cena que assistia. Ela estava linda, rodeada de pétalas brancas e vestindo uma camisola branca, extremamente parecida com a do sonho que acabara de ter.

Ele piscou repetidas vezes enquanto se aproximava da garota deitada no sofá. Ela ressonava baixinho, estava serena como um anjo.

Ele não percebeu quando se aproximou o suficiente a ponto de agachar ao seu lado no sofá e passar as mãos suavemente no rosto angelical. Ele mirava os lábios cheios da garota sem perceber que ela havia aberto os olhos.

(...)

Estava sonhando?! Minerva perguntou a si mesma quando abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do garoto bonito que fazia carinho em seu rosto. Os cabelos molhados deixavam seus cabelos loiro platina num tom mais escurecido, algumas gotas de água caminhavam pelo seu peito descendo pelo tórax forte. E Minerva não conseguiu impedir-se de admirar beleza tão clássica. Ele era como um príncipe, os olhos cinzas e distantes, mas que naquele momento exprimiam uma ternura que ela nunca antes havia visto e naquele momento aqueles mesmos olhos encararam os seus verdes e ela prendeu a respiração.

— Estou sonhando? — ela perguntou num sussurro sem desviar do aprisionamento que os olhos cinza lhe provocava.

— Eu sou um sonho para você? — ele respondeu num sorriso torto.

Ela acompanhou seu sorriso. Já que era um sonho e ela tinha certeza que era, não haveria mal em dizer-lhe a verdade. — Você não é apenas _um_sonho... Você é o meu_melhor_ sonho.

O sorriso deslumbrante de resposta de Abraxas deixou Minerva temporariamente desligada. O garoto mal podia acreditar naquelas palavras que havia acabado de sair dos lábios tão desejados por ele. Ah... Era doloroso estar tão perto sem avançar sobre ela e ele sabia que não deveria aproveitar-se daquele momento de fragilidade da garota, mas que outra chance ele teria?

Sua cabeça desceu em direção aos lábios de Minerva e os lábios juntaram-se num beijo calmo, terno, doce, lento e suave. As línguas faziam um movimento único, uma dança. E as mãos de Abraxas logo ganharam vida descendo pelos braços da garota, indo repousar em sua cintura fina, passando pelo ventre liso por cima da camisola e logo após repousando-se no quadril apertando a carne macia.

Ali não cabiam mais as palavras. O sonho de ambos estava se realizando mesmo com toda a improbabilidade daquele fato. Os dois se desejavam e não haveria nada que os impedissem de provar, de sentir e de viver aquele momento.

Abraxas subiu no sofá por cima do corpo de Minerva, alojando os dois corpos. Minerva respondia a altura, sorrindo e acariciando todo o corpo cheiroso e ainda úmido do banho do loiro e notou que ele estava apenas de toalha.

(...)

Eles não perceberam quando começaram a moverem-se dentro do corpo do outro, mas sabiam que não poderia haver sensação mais perfeita. Estavam fazendo amor, calmo e suave, lento e perfeito ainda mantendo os lábios unidos com beijos incansáveis. E chegaram ao ápice assim, ambos firmemente unidos, juntos enquanto arquejavam e sorriam.

— Eu sempre desejei isso... — Minerva confessou agora deitada confortavelmente em cima do corpo viril do loiro. Ele apenas sorria enquanto fazia um carinho em seus longos cabelos avermelhados.

— Ainda acha que é um sonho? — ele perguntou abaixando um pouco os olhos para ver o rosto da menina.

— Eu só vou saber isso quando eu acordar... — ela falou olhando pro espaço vazio na sala.

— Porque diz isso? — o loiro perguntou curioso.

— Se eu acordar e você ainda estiver ao meu lado, então eu vou saber que não foi um sonho… Mas se eu acordar sozinha, então eu vou ficar feliz por ter tido a sorte de ter sonhado com você.

— Eu ainda vou estar aqui quando você acordar. — ele prometeu solene.

— Porque...? — ela perguntou sonolenta, quase entregando-se ao sono bem vindo depois do amor que fizeram.

— Porque estou oficialmente deixando de ser seu sonho Minerva McGonnagall... Porque a partir desse momento eu serei a sua realidade. Você querendo ou não.

Ela riu satisfeita.

— Você sabe tudo o que isso implica? — ela perguntou levantando-se um pouco para olhar nos olhos cinzas de Abraxas.

— Mais do que você imagina, mas estou disposto a enfrentar se você estiver.

— Um sonserino e uma grifinória... — ela falou pensativa.

— Isso é mais comum do que você imagina. — ele riu ao lembrar-se do amigo e ela sorriu ao lembrar-se da amiga.

— Dois sonserinos e duas grifinórias. — ela corrigiu-se arrancando um sorriso maior ainda do loiro.

— Esse castelo vai explodir amanhã... — ele falou prevendo o burburinho que surgiria.

— Não tem problema... — ela deu-lhe um selinho e em seguida soltou um sorriso diabólico. — Você não imagina o quanto eu adoro ver o circo pegando fogo.

Ambos riram novamente e voltaram-se a se beijar, mas havia mais urgência e voracidade.

Pelo visto, a noite do novo casal seria tão longa quanto a de um certo moreno e de uma certa castanha que ainda se amavam incansavelmente na sala precisa. Eles só não imaginavam o quanto aquele simples ato de amor e entrega mudaria completamente a história do mundo bruxo... Para sempre.

(...)


	22. Capítulo 21 - Uma Agradável Surpresa

**Capítulo 21 - Uma (des) Agradável Surpresa**

Lisbeth agora estava numa sala vazia. Preparou tudo o que precisava para que o feitiço que havia lançado mais cedo em Hermione funcionasse perfeitamente. Ela já sorria em antecipação gabando-se internamente pela própria genialidade. Nada seria tão eficaz quanto a própria garota afastar-se do Lord por livre e espontânea vontade. Claro que em parte, aquela atitude seria impulsionada por um certo hidromel que fora habilmente batizado por ela enquanto os donos do quarto saíram para a ronda mais cedo no castelo.

Foi necessária muita força de vontade para permanecer naquele ambiente sem que ninguém desconfiasse e estava cansada do uso contínuo da magia desilusória. Por isso precisou chamar Cedrella para lhe ajudar na segunda etapa do plano. E ali estava a morena com cabelos cacheados e rosto tresloucado. Cedrella era comumente conhecida por sua impetuosidade enlouquecida.

— Lis, o que você pretende fazer com a sabe-tudo? — Cedrella perguntou enquanto andava de um lado a outro na sala vazia.

— Ainda não sei Ella, mas ela não vai ficar com o lorde. Venha, preciso de você agora. — Lisbeth chamou a amiga e ambas apontaram a varinha para cima fazendo movimentos circulares.

— "_Nosy, nosy cedo primus et novissimus." _— as duas sussurraram enquanto continuavam a girar as varinhas e um brilho dourado saiu da ponta das duas como um pó de estrelas.

O pó logo tomou a forma de dois corpos. O de Tom e o de Hermione.

Cedrella sorriu. — Vamos sentar. Temos um show para assistir.

**(...)**

Lisbeth estava extasiada enquanto assistia a discussão, mas além do prazer de ver o casal se desentender, havia também o nojo em descobrir que ela havia sofrido a pior de todas as humilhações. O lorde estava verdadeiramente _apaixonado_ por uma sangue ruim. E as duas garotas estavam estupefatas demais para conseguirem falar alguma coisa. Surpresas demais para sequer saber como agirem.

O lorde era um fraco afinal, sucumbindo ao sentimento do qual ele mesmo alertara tantas vezes a todos eles. O amor é uma fraqueza. Era o que ele sempre repetia. Era o seu maior alerta, mas ele era hipócrita o suficiente para que ele mesmo caísse nessa armadilha. Ele a amava. A amava! Como Lisbeth poderia suportar aquilo? Estava chorando ao ver as imagens. Tom aproximando-se, Tom declarando-se. Tom beijando a sangue ruim.

— Finite. — Cedrella sussurrou. — Você não precisa ver onde isso vai dar Lis. — ela falou com raiva. A mesma raiva que Lisbeth sentia.

— O que faremos? — Lisbeth perguntou a Cedrella de forma entorpecida.

— Chamamos o Nott. — Cedrella falou com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. — Ele saberá o que fazer. — ela respondeu convicta. O seu Nott sempre sabia exatamente o que fazer.

**(...)**

Nott recebeu a notícia como receberia um presente. Satisfatoriamente era a oportunidade que ele esperava. Ele sempre fora preterido quando se tratava do Lorde que tinha um pensamento mais perspicaz, mais rápido, tinha mais força e uma frieza excepcional. Tinha tudo o que ele desejava ter, mas agora o garoto que dominava com seus discursos deleitosos sobre aniquilar sangue ruins e trouxas era o primeiro a hipocritamente deixar se envolver com uma indesejavel.

— Trouxe o mapa da família Black? — ele perguntou ironicamente a Cedrella.

O mapa era um enorme pedaço de pergaminho enfeitiçado. Era a garantia que nenhum indigno entraria para família. Ele conseguia informar as últimas gerações da pessoa e sua origem.

— Você sabe Nott... Isso está a um passo da magia negra. O mapa exige sangue para nos dizer o que queremos saber. Quanto mais sangue bruxo, mais preciso ele se torna. — Cedrella avisou.

Ele sorriu para a garota a sua frente. Ela era louca e... Fantástica. Agora precisavam saber se verdadeiramente Hermione Granger era uma sangue ruim.

— E você Lis, tem algo da garota para que possamos canalizar o feitiço. — ele perguntou a garota que ainda tinha o nariz vermelho do choro recente.

— Sim, eu estive durante todo o dia naquele dormitório. Tenho alguns fios de cabelo que tirei de sua escova.

— Se você errou de escova só estará nos fazendo perder tempo. — ele rosnou para Lisbeth. — Você poderia facilmente errar e ter pegado a escova de McGonagall. — ele alertou.

— Eu não sou incompetente Nott. Quando me proponho a fazer algo, sempre faço perfeitamente. — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

— No entanto não conseguiu manter o lorde entre as suas pernas. Vejo que está perdendo o jeito... — ele falou com escárnio e Lisbeth quase levantou a varinha em direção ao rosto do garoto esnobe. Eles haviam se envolvido antes dela se apaixonar por Tom, mas mais uma vez Nott fora substituído quando ela friamente o informou que estava interessada em _outro._

— Isso não é da sua conta. — ela falou engolindo o orgulho.

— Realmente, não é. E pouco me interessa quem está no meio de suas pernas agora. Tenho outros interesses. — ele falou estendendo o mapa vazio no chão.

Cedrella permaneceu muito quieta enquanto avaliava a discussão incompleta do casal. Havia muita animosidade ali.

Os três postaram-se de forma triangular formando um ângulo perfeito.

O trio levantou suas respectivas varinhas fazendo um talho na palma da mão. Espremeram a palma fazendo com que as gotas vermelhas caíssem no mapa.

Cedrella, que era uma Black original, lançou os fios de cabelo supostamente de Hermione no centro do mapa. Os três começaram a murmurar cinco vezes para que as gotas de sangue dos três tomasse a forma que eles desejavam.

"_Scire Velimus, Scire Velimus, Scire Velimus, Scire Velimus, Scire Velimus."_

As gotas de sangue agora formavam palavras, correndo e manchando o mapa enquanto eles liam as informações que formavam uma árvore genealógica decrescente. O seguinte desenho se formava.

**Bisavô Paterno – Túlio Granger – Sangue Puro**

**Bisavó Paterna – Ladora Granger – Sangue Puro**

**Avô Paterno – Rúfulo Granger – Sangue Puro**

**Avó Paterna – Tomica Granger – Sangue Puro**

**Pai – Jhon Granger – Aborto**

**Mãe – Jane Granger – Náiade**

**Alvo - Hermione Jane Granger – Mescla Impura**

Os três ficaram somente olhando o mapa. Era pior – e melhor – do que imaginavam. O mapa dos Black absorveu o sangue e tornou-se novamente branco, apagando toda a informação que estava nele.

— O que é uma Náiade? — Cedrella perguntou confusa.

— Ninfas minha querida Ella... — Nott respondeu com um sorriso estonteante. — São ninfas.

Nenhuma das duas entendia a profundidade daquela questão, mas Nott entendia. Entendia e via a chance dele tornar-se cada vez mais real e grandiosa.

— Mas elas foram extintas! — Cedrella exclamou piscando os olhos. — Foram extintas por... Bruxos... Das... Trevas... — o sorriso de Nott tornou-se ainda maior.

— É uma sorte que eu conheça os rituais, não é? — ele lançou mais um sorriso para Cedrella que devolveu-o. Ela e Nott agora poderiam... Reinar.

Lisbeth não entendia para que rumos aquela conversa estranha estava indo, mas instantaneamente os dois bruxos viraram-se para ela apontando as suas varinhas.

— Dê-me a honra Ella. — Nott pediu.

— Vá em frente... Amor... — ela falou fazendo com que os olhos de Lisbeth arregalassem.

— Obliviate. — ele falou previamente saboreando a vitória. Enfim, havia uma maneira dele ser infinitamente mais forte do que Tom. Enfim... Ele poderia ser o novo e poderoso Lord das Trevas.

**(...)**

Hermione espreguiçou-se gostosamente e sorriu ao sentir o garoto que se entrelaçava ao seu corpo de tantas formas. Ambos estavam nus, satisfeitos e felizes. Ela sentia seu interior vibrando de alegria. Não havia como ter algo que a completasse mais ou que a fizesse mais feliz. Era ele. Ele era quem fazia o seu mundo ter cor e vida.

Tom abriu os olhos e viu a garota que o encarava com olhos ternos.

— Bom dia... — ele falou com a voz rouca pelo sono.

— Bom dia dorminhoco. — ela falou sorrindo.

— Como se sente? — ele perguntou sentindo-se agora um tanto preocupado pela intensidade da forma como haviam estado juntos.

— Um pouco dolorida. — ela foi sincera. — Mas de alguma maneira isso é bom.

Ele sorriu e fez um carinho desde a têmpora da garota até o queixo.

— Eu não sei o que você faz para que eu lhe ame tanto... — ele confessou baixinho mirando os olhos âmbares que agora estavam derretidos com a confissão do moreno.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo Sr. Riddle.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio enquanto a castanha voltava a se aconchegar no peitoral do moreno.

— É sempre tão mágico quando estamos juntos. — Hermione comentou. _Mágico._ A castanha não poderia mensurar a profundidade da frase que havia acabado de proferir.

— Não encontraria uma palavra que definisse melhor. — Tom replicou ainda pensativo.

**(...)**

Tom e Hermione andavam agora de mãos dadas nos corredores ainda vazios do castelo. Sorriam cúmplices e inteiramente felizes. Alcançaram a porta da sala comunal dos monitores-chefes e pronunciaram as palavras que fizeram com que a porta abrisse.

Assim que adentraram o ambiente tão conhecido e pessoal tiveram uma agradável surpresa. Minerva dormia calma no peito de Abraxas. O garoto a abraçava, mas estava acordado. Ambos estavam vestidos agora, não denunciando a noite tórrida de amor que haviam tido.

Abraxas sorriu para o amigo focando os olhos nas mãos dadas e rolou os olhos. Quando Hermione ia abrir a boca para falar Abraxas levantou o dedo da mão que estava livre fazendo um gesto suave que pedia silêncio. Hermione apenas revirou os olhos.

_Quanta superproteção!_ Hermione pensou e sorriu, mas em seguida soltou um bocejo. Ainda tinha sono. Tom, ao perceber a expressão cansada de sua garota, a pegou habilmente no colo e subiu as escadas enquanto eles tentavam manter o silêncio, mas ao invés de deixa-la em seu quarto ele virou na direção do seu abrindo a porta e depositando o corpo leve da garota na cama dele.

— Acho que Abraxas não vem para cá tão cedo. Hoje é sábado e ainda são 5h30min da manhã. E você está linda desgrenhada desse jeito. — ele provocou e ela sorriu. — Proponho que durmamos mais um pouco. — ele falou ajeitando-se ao lado dela na sua cama de casal.

— É tão verde aqui. — ela comentou aconchegando-se ao corpo másculo de Tom.

— Eu gosto assim... — ele admitiu. — Agora deixe de conversa fiada _mocinha_. Você tem que dormir ou não vai ter forças para... Hum... Aguentar a minha intensidade digamos assim. — Hermione tornou-se totalmente rubra e temeu que aquele vermelho manchasse permanentemente as suas bochechas.

Rapidamente fingiu fechar os olhos. — Bom assim, _mocinho_?

Ele sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

— Ah, sim mocinha. Agora está perfeito. — ele puxou o corpo dela mais perto do seu e em menos de vinte minutos a garota ressonava baixinho, pois seu corpo precisava de descanso.

Algo que emergia na consciência de Tom o informava que ele deveria tomar cuidado, mas não sabia exatamente o motivo. O que era mais premente nesse instante era saber como faria para abandonar o seu antigo eu e os seus já desistidos planos. Amor... Era realmente uma maldita fraqueza, mas se isso continuasse a fazer com que ele se sentisse tão inteiramente vivo e se fosse para tê-la ele teria que dar um jeito de talvez conciliar as coisas.

Lembrou-se mais uma vez que naquele dia tinha um compromisso inadiável. Iria conhecer uma das pessoas que o abandonou e ele precisava reunir toda a sua concentração e frieza para tal feito. Abraçou Hermione novamente e agradeceu a Salazar por ter alguém em quem se segurar naquele momento difícil.

Ele só não podia imaginar que aquela angústia que sentia agora seria ampliada por fatos que estariam fora de seu controle enquanto uma coruja negra de grandes olhos amarelos fitava o casal através dos vitrais da enorme janela do quarto de Tom.

"_Tudo está prestes a mudar. Absolutamente tudo."_ Aquele foi o último pensamento que pairou na cabeça de Tom antes que ele sentisse suas pálpebras pesarem e ele cair em um sono profundo.

**(...)**


	23. Capítulo 22 - Indesejada Família

**Capítulo 22 – Indesejada Família**

Tom acordou. O sol estava alto no céu. Talvez fosse por volta das dez da manhã. Hermione ainda dormia tranquilamente na sua cama. Ele não podia mais adiar. Não podia deixar para depois. Era a sua chance. Queria terminar logo com aquele assunto absolutamente incômodo.

Sentiu-se a ponto de fraquejar, de querer desistir, mas ele não podia fazê-lo. A sua sede de conhecimento o impulsionava e ele sabia que se não o fizesse não conseguiria obter paz. Precisava _conhecê-lo,_ter certeza que sua força e inteligência excepcional vinham de seu progenitor_._

O moreno olhou para o corpo adormecido da castanha. Decorou as formas sentindo seu coração inchando. Merlin, ele não entendia como ou porque deixou-se arrebatar por aquele sentimento, mas ele sabia que de alguma forma era impossível resistir a ela. Como resistir se esse era o seu último desejo? Não tinha sequer forças para imaginar-se sem o seu corpo, sem os seus beijos.

_**Quando eu te vi andava tão desprevenido, que nem ouvi tocar o alarme de perigo... E você foi me conquistando devagar... Quando notei já não tinha como recuar...**_

Tom levantou calmamente não querendo acordar a garota. Depois resolveria outros assuntos pendentes e não menos importantes como a aparição pública que logo fariam. Imaginava o reboliço que haveria no castelo, a fúria dos seus próprios comensais, a incredulidade de muitas garotas. Mas pouco lhe importava agora. O que realmente desejava era ser prático. Conheceria o seu pai. Aplacaria a curiosidade que o perseguira desde o momento em que descobriu-se bruxo.

Conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Começou a escrever em sua caligrafia elegante.

(***)

_**Minha Pequena Leoa.**_

_Espero que me perdoe por não estar ao seu lado quando abrir esses lindos olhos castanhos e desde já peço que não tire conclusões loucas e precipitadas. Apenas tive que me ausentar para resolver um problema inadiável._

_Prometo compensar-lhe essa ausência em tempo oportuno._

_Espero que pense em mim em cada mínimo minuto do dia, porque é exatamente o quanto penso em você. Pensar em você é um exercício diário._

_Lembre-se... Sentirei sua falta em cada momento em que não estiver ao meu lado, mas a levarei em meus pensamentos e principalmente em meu coração._

_Plus que tout. Je t'aime_

_**De seu Maldito Sonserino Sedutor.**_

(***)

O moreno riu ao assinar o bilhete. Jamais esqueceria que fora assim que ela o chamara na sala precisa na noite em que confessaram-se, em que se amaram louca e intensamente. Uma noite inesquecível.

Conjurou uma rosa vermelha e colocou ao lado do travesseiro da castanha que dormia profundamente.

Pegou tudo o que precisava no envelope pardo que Nott havia lhe dado e rumou para fora das dependências do castelo. Tomaria uma passagem secreta para não ser apanhado.

(...)

Tom sentiu, imediatamente após a aparatação em Little Hangleton, que seu coração acelerava e uma ansiedade incomoda o tomava. Ele sabia que sua força não poderia vir de sua mãe. Ela era fraca e morreu pouco após o seu nascimento. Era a única informação que ele obteve concretamente no orfanato. Se fosse assim, ela teria enganado a morte, teria permanecido viva, afinal qual a finalidade de ser bruxo se não for possível obter benefícios como a vida e o poder... O poder de vencer a morte.

Precisava ir até a casa de seu tio. Morfino Gaunt. Precisava se preparar para ser competentemente frio enquanto arrancava informações do velho.

A casa dos Gaunt era uma construção no sopé de um morro da cidade, num arvoredo escondido próximo a uma estrada, longe da visão dos _trouxas_. Tom percebeu enquanto se aproximava que a casa era ladeada por árvores próximas, bloqueando a visão do vale, as paredes eram cobertas de musgo e as telhas eram todas quebradas, deixando visíveis as traves em alguns pontos.

O moreno observou com desgosto a moradia decadente. As janelas eram pequenas e muito sujas, com urtigas crescendo em baixo.

Continuou andando, aproximando-se cada vez mais da construção. Não voltaria atrás. Viu uma cobra pendurada na porta, uma clara referência à magia negra e a ofidioglosia, um dom de família passado de geração em geração. Era algo a mais que Tom poderia adicionar ao seu quebra cabeça, mas isso o fez temer. Imaginou que tais qualidades não devessem vir de sua mãe morta e isso causou-lhe um espasmo de pânico. Ele entrou sem bater encontrando a casa vazia.

Na casa havia três cômodos minúsculos. Havia duas portas além do cômodo principal, que servia de sala e cozinha. Era tudo muito imundo... Mas ele esperaria. Hoje, hoje ele teria todas as suas respostas. Era uma questão de honra.

Morfino andava a passos largos voltando para a sua residência precária resmungando sobre qualquer assunto sem importância. Desejou ter um trouxa no qual poderia descontar seu tédio, mas rapidamente as lembranças de Askaban demoveram-no da ideia estúpida.

Entrou em casa e seu coração gelou ao perceber uma figura jovial e praticamente imóvel que o olhava com asco.

— Olá _titio..._ — Tom foi sarcástico.

Morfino era um homem loiro de olhos escuros. O comportamento era visivelmente hostil. Tom logo notou que ele era descontrolado e violento.

— Ora, ora, ora se não é o meu sobrinho bastardo. — Tom sentiu sua mão tremular. Sentiu vontade de cruciá-lo imediatamente. — O que quer? Fale logo. Não tenho tempo para rodeios. — ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras jogando-se no sofá.

— Você vai me contar tudo que desejo saber.

Morfino riu sombriamente. — Obrigue-me. — ele foi irônico, mas lastimosamente e para a sua desgraça, Tom estava extremamente feliz em obriga-lo. O moreno deleitou-se ao rapidamente apontar a varinha para o loiro pedante e murmurar um _petrifico tottallus._

A cobra mais velha estava domada. Rapidamente o moreno tomou a varinha desarmando o tio. Agachou-se em sua frente e inclinou a cabeça de lado de forma avaliativa.

Recorreria ao feitiço que ele mais adorava depois do crucio. _Legilimens._Pensou e começou a vasculhar a cabeça de Gaunt, mas era difícil. O loiro conseguia esconder algumas coisas e ele percebia o bloqueio da oclumencia em algumas memórias.

— Você não está colaborando _titio._— Tom falou cansando-se. — Crucio. — era divertido ver os olhos do tio arregalando-se. Era a única parte do corpo que ele conseguia mexer enquanto sentia a dor excruciante sem poder ter o alívio do grito ou de ter seu corpo sacolejando enquanto implorava pela vida.

— Vamos lá _titio._ Quero saber sobre o meu pai. Sobre minhas origens. É tão difícil me dar o que almejo? — viu as lágrimas formando-se nos olhos de Morfino enquanto o cruciou mais uma vez.

— Chega de tortura meu querido e adorado titio. Eu vou descobrir de um jeito ou de outro. Tenho certeza que um ser desprezível como você não seria de nenhuma importância ao ministério da magia dado o seu histórico. — Tom falou numa forma de incentivá-lo.

O moreno sabia do histórico violento do tio, em como ele já fora para Askaban, mas queria ver os motivos, saber o que havia por trás de tudo. Queria ter conhecimento sobre o seu passado.

_Legilimens._ O moreno pensou novamente e viu todas as barreiras cederem e ele teve livre acesso às memórias do tio. Viu quando o Ministério acusou Morfino de lançar um feitiço em um trouxa, viu quando um funcionário de nome Beto Ogden foi na casa dele notifica-lo. Morfino ficou bravo com a atitude de Beto e eles começaram a duelar. Viu o funcionário fugindo e voltando logo em seguida com uma horda de aurores que levaram Marvolo, seu avô, e Morfino para Askaban.

Tom percebeu quando as lembranças mudaram de foco, indo rapidamente para ressentimento e raiva. Raiva que o loiro nutria por sua irmã, Merope Gaunt. Soube por Morfino o que Merope fora capaz de fazer. Amortencia.

Fora do caminho, Marvolo e Morfino não poderiam impedi-la. Ela fugiu de casa e enfeitiçou Tomas Riddle para que se casasse com ela. Tomas Riddle era um trouxa. Um... Trouxa!

Tom sentiu a bile subindo-lhe, um gosto amargo em sua boca.

O corpo todo de Tom tremia. Como! Como em mil infernos sangrentos ele, o Herdeiro da Sonserina, poderia ser um mestiço?! Sua respiração pesou e o ódio cegou-lhe. Pensou que seu pai fosse a sua fonte de magia. Pensou que ele era o forte. Ledo engano.

— Onde esse maldito vive? — O moreno perguntou por entre os dentes. Morfino somente precisou pensar no lugar. Ele daria um fim aquilo. Imediatamente.


	24. Capítulo 23 - Decepcionando-se

**Capítulo 23 - Decepcionando-se Amargamente.**

**(...)**

Tom chegou até a casa descrita por Morfino. Depois lidaria com o maldito _titio_. Ficou um tempo apenas observando o lado de fora da casa majestosa. Descobriu que o asqueroso trouxa era o mais rico de Little Hangleton. Suas mãos tremiam. A única coisa que se passava em sua mente era que deveria mata-lo. Ele não poderia continuar vivendo. E foi com esse pensamento que Tom entrou pelas portas do fundo, silencioso como a serpente que era.

Quando entrou, deparou-se com um senhor muito parecido com ele. Os cabelos negros caíam-lhe nos olhos. Estava sentado, dormindo esparramado numa cadeira à beira de uma janela na cozinha onde parecia que havia uma circulação maior de ar. A tez era branca como a de Tom. Um cigarro pendia ainda aceso em sua boca entreaberta, uma garrafa quase vazia de uísque caro estava abrigada em suas mãos. Tom sentia o cheiro repulsivo de longe. Não. Merlin. Não. Não era possível. Não era possível que_aquele_ fosse o seu pai. Sentiu-se paralisado. Não parecia haver mais ninguém em casa além do homem mais velho que de tantas maneiras físicas se assemelhava a Tom.

Sentiu as malditas lágrimas de decepção inundando seus olhos e travou a mandíbula. Ele queria mata-lo, mas estava paralisado no momento.

O cigarro ainda aceso que estava na boca do Riddle mais velho caiu e queimou o homem no peito. Ele vestia apenas uma camiseta branca. Parecia cara.

O homem acordou em um pulo praguejando alto. Sua voz era arrastada pelo álcool. Tom ainda não se movera, como se tivesse se transformado em uma das estátuas de Hogwarts.

O moreno mais velho olhou então para frente e piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Era como ver a si mesmo, só que mais jovem.

Tom não conseguia encontrar o comando para o próprio corpo.

— Quem é você? — ouviu o homem perguntar arqueando sombriamente as sobrancelhas negras e bem feitas.

Como se pertencesse a outra pessoa, Tom ouviu a voz dele saindo numa resposta débil. Ele ouvia o som ao longe, distante demais, como se a realidade fosse um sonho. Um pesadelo mais precisamente.

— Meu nome é Tom... Tom Marvolo Riddle. — não havia uma nota de arrogância, de ódio, de ressentimento. Era só uma resposta reflexiva, instintiva.

Tom, com a pouca consciência que mantinha, percebeu o homem retesar-se.

— O... Como... Por... — o homem ficou incoerente, respirando de forma áspera e dura. Tom ainda não conseguia se mover. — Você... — viu o homem assumir uma expressão desvairada enquanto apontava-lhe o dedo indicador indo a passos largos em sua direção. — VOCÊ É UMA MALDITA ABERRAÇÃO ASSIM COMO A SUA MÃE! ABERRAÇÃO! — ele gritou em meio ao entorpecimento alcóolico e os olhos de Tom arregalaram-se com a violência dos gritos do homem. Rápido demais, o moreno mais velho alcançou-o empurrando-o contra a parede. Aquele gesto fora inesperado para Tom que logo sentiu suas costas doerem ao chocar-se contra a madeira. Miseravelmente com o choque a sua varinha caiu rolando pelo piso de madeira encerada e escura. Tom despertou, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

O homem havia segurado Tom violentamente pelo colarinho de sua camisa escura e o arremessou contra o chão. Outro choque. Mais dor. E era uma dor de proporções inestimáveis porque ele recebia naquele momento a agressão física que não esperava de alguém que ele desejou conhecer durante toda a sua vida, que desejou que o aceitasse, e a devastação emocional por saber que naquele momento não importaria a ele se o seu pai fosse um trouxa ou um trasgo. Ele era apenas um arremedo de homem. Ele era tudo o que Tom esperava não ser. Um bêbado solitário, vazio e violento.

Em seu arroubo de loucura possessa, Thomas Riddle alcançou o pescoço do menino mais jovem, de seu próprio filho. Tom não conseguia se defender fisicamente da força que lhe era impingida. O mais velho cegamente apertava o pescoço de Tom, asfixiando-lhe. Tom sentia o ar faltar e o mundo ao seu redor desvanecer enquanto com toda a força que lhe restava apertava os braços firmes como aço que lhe engarguelava.

Prendeu-se ao último fio de consciência segurando-se á vida, mas sabia que o fino e tênue fio que o prendia era tão frágil quanto uma teia de aranha.

Ouviu gritos femininos e seu pai fora lançado para trás violentamente. Tossia, o moreno tossia agora sentindo seu pescoço doendo e latejando enquanto o ar passava com uma sensação de boas vindas aos seus pulmões necessitados. Lágrimas involuntárias vertiam de sua face incrivelmente vermelha enquanto ele tossia um pouco mais.

Como?! Como ela havia chegado ali?!

Sentiu as mãos conhecidas afagar-lhe o rosto e a tão adorada face escrutinava o seu rosto com desespero mudo, checando-o, avaliando o seu estado lastimoso.

Ele nada quis dizer e nada queria que ela dissesse. Apenas permitiu que os braços da castanha envolvessem-no em um abraço enquanto ela depositava beijos carinhosos em seu pescoço maltratado.

Tom percebeu que havia mais expectadores da cena do que ele desejava. Minerva e Abraxas checavam o homem caído ao chão com aparente desprezo, provavelmente o maldito só estava desmaiado.

A castanha começou a fazer um carinho no braço do moreno, numa tentativa de consolo e então notou.

Hermione puxou o braço de Tom na direção dos seus olhos e ele não tinha forças para recuar. Ele viu os olhos da castanha arregalando-se em um pavor genuíno.

O feitiço que ele usava para encobrir a marca negra havia desaparecido e ela estava exposta. Um contorno negro em contraste perfeito contra a sua pele branca.

O moreno viu quando o rosto de Hermione tornou-se doentiamente verde e suas mãos, antes preocupadas, agora tocavam-no com temor. Ele arriscou então olhar em seus olhos... Em sua mente... E foi a pior coisa que deveria ter feito.

**(...)**

Horas antes, Hermione estava agitada desde a hora que acordou. Obviamente, havia amado o bilhete e a rosa deixada pelo seu maldito sonserino sedutor, mas isso não aplacou em modo algum a impressão de que havia algo errado. Não sabia precisar ou isolar com exatidão o motivo de sua inquietude, mas sabia exatamente a origem de seu desespero. Assim como inexplicavelmente uma vez ela soube que Tom precisava dela, acontecia-lhe o mesmo naquele instante. Ela podia sentir a magia dele chamando por ela. Ela podia sentir isso em sua pele.

A garota vestiu-se com um vestido simples e sandálias baixas. Desceu até a sala comunal dos monitores-chefes e encontrou Minerva e Abraxas conversando numa intimidade romântica. Ela precisava engolir a aversão que nutria pelo loiro. Precisava saber de Tom.

— Bom dia. — anunciou-se educadamente.

— Bom dia. — Minerva e Abraxas responderam simultaneamente. Sintonizados. A castanha notou deixando escapar um riso mínimo.

— Abraxas, eu vou ser direta. — ela disse alcançando o moço loiro com certo desespero, atordoando os dois adolescentes enamorados. — Por favor, você sabe aonde o Tom foi?

O loiro meneou a cabeça levemente para o lado, avaliando-a. Ela detestava isso nele. A superioridade pungente. A vontade de sempre querer conhecer os seus motivos, como na vez que foi avisar sobre o fato de Tom estar dormindo na Torre da astronomia.

— Não. — ele negou lentamente. — Mas... Se, hipoteticamente falando, é claro, eu soubesse, acho que não seria amigável de minha parte lhe contar. Tom saiu logo cedo, mas não tenho ideia de onde ele possa ter ido. A sua curiosidade beira a impertinência!— Ele ralhou com a castanha devolvendo-lhe as palavras que ela um dia lançara para ele. Hermione agora estava a flor da pele, sentindo cada vez mais que o tempo era precioso e não tinha tempo para ardis.

Minerva observava o loiro também, só que ela parecia ver além do que a castanha enxergava. — Abby! — ela falou numa repreensão evidente. Isso sim era diferente. Ver Minerva McGonagall chamando Abraxas Malfoy por um apelido carinhoso enquanto o repreendia.

— Está tentando me distrair. Provocar uma briga. — Hermione falou concluindo rapidamente a sua pretensão. — Assim ficaria tão brava por você ser um arrogante, metido e boçal que provavelmente sairia daqui sem voltar a lhe perguntar sobre o paradeiro de Tom. — a castanha falou com os olhos em fendas perigosas. — Mas, caríssimo Abraxas, isso só desperta muito mais a minha curiosidade impertinente.

Abraxas sorriu, verdadeiramente até. A garota era boa. Alguém à altura de Tom.

Minerva observava o excesso de animosidade entre os dois. Talvez aquilo pressagiasse que o relacionamento entre os quatro amigos seria realmente conturbado.

— Eu não vou lhe contar. — ele foi curto e grosso deitando-se no sofá ao colo de Minerva.

— Então imagino que seja realmente sério. Você sabe que Minnie vai brigar com você por você não me contar isso, e deduzo que se você está por livre e espontânea vontade se colocando numa posição que vai lhe indispor com sua _namorada_. Isso me leva a crer que seja lá o que Tom foi fazer, é algo sério... — Hermione pontuou. O loiro continuava impassível, mas por dentro admirava o pensamento rápido da castanha. Ele sabia que Minerva iria, muito provavelmente, falar por mil anos até o apocalipse por causa de sua natural antipatia pela garota, mas havia um significado muito mais profundo em tudo aquilo. Ele _não _poderia contar sobre o paradeiro de Tom. Não deveria.

Ele apenas permaneceu calado.

Ele viu enquanto Hermione tentava controlar sua respiração e fechou os olhos com força. Quando abriu-os novamente, havia lágrimas rasas e uma explicação um tanto confusa saiu por seus lábios que tremiam cada vez mais ansiosos pelo aperto que sentia em seu coração.

— Abraxas... Por favor... — ouviu-se suplicar. — Eu não sei explicar o que acontece comigo, mas eu posso sentir Tom. Posso sentir quando ele está inquieto... É o apelo de nossa magia. Não posso te dizer os motivos, são desconhecidos por mim. Minha magia falha quando ele está longe, quando me deixa triste, mas quando ele está perto, quando ele é exatamente como preciso que seja, eu sinto que poderia derrotar um exército de gigantes com apenas uma das mãos. — ela suspirou. — O problema... — ela engoliu. — É que ele não está inquieto agora. Ele está em perigo! Eu sei! Eu sinto isso por minha pele, sinto no meu coração. Por favor, se você de alguma maneira gosta de Tom, então acredite em mim ou então vamos todos lamentar e nos arrepender... Porque eu sinto aqui no meu coração que precisamos _salvá-lo._

Abraxas piscou algumas vezes, mas não ousou desacreditar nas palavras de Hermione. Suas desconfianças tornavam-se perigosamente mais reais enquanto ele analisava o estado de espírito da garota a sua frente. Se ele estivesse certo, talvez quem precisasse, no final das contas, ser salva... Fosse ela.

— Eu levo você. — ele falou levantando-se habilidosamente. — Acredito em você. — reiterou o loiro. Bandeiras brancas estendiam-se naquele instante em prol de um perigo imaginário. Mas Abraxas não poderia arriscar. Não quando se tratava da vida de seu melhor – e único – amigo. Mais que amigo. Seu irmão de vida.

**(...)**

Os três jovens aparataram em Little Hangleton depois de passarem pela casa de Morfino Gaunt, encontrando-o petrificado no sofá de sua casa. Não viram sinais de Tom, mas não desfizeram o feitiço que prendia o loiro louco ao sofá. Abraxas apenas aproximou-se e viu suas últimas memórias tomando conhecimento imediato sobre o novo paradeiro de Tom. Percebeu, com certo temor, que o moreno cometeria uma sandice motivada pelo ódio.

Aparataram novamente. Deram a volta na grande mansão que ornava o campo verde da propriedade extensa e assim que aproximaram-se da porta dos fundos ouviram um engasgo e grunhidos.

— Morra sua aberração. Morra! Você não é meu filho... Não é meu filho! — foi a frase que eles ouviram ao adentrar o cômodo.

Hermione chocou-se. Havia um homem forte por cima do corpo de Tom e ela sentiu todo o sangue ser drenado de seu rosto quando percebeu que estivera certa o tempo todo. Não queria pensar naquele momento em como era possível. Suas mãos levantaram rapidamente e ela lançou um estupore no trouxa, que voou longe chocando-se contra uma maciça cadeira de madeira.

A castanha correu ao encontro de Tom e abraçou-o. Ele tossia desesperadamente, arfava, resfolegando em busca de ar.

Ela sentiu um alívio percorrer todo o seu corpo enquanto o mantinha cativo de seus braços, braços protetores e gentis, totalmente opostos dos braços que há um minuto atrás tentavam mata-lo. Os braços do próprio pai.

Viu em meio aos pensamentos nebulosos de medo e alívio que Abraxas obliviava o homem.

Tocou novamente o corpo de Tom numa tentativa de ver se ele estava realmente intacto, se havia algum ferimento mais profundo, embora tenha imaginado naquele instante que o que provavelmente estava mais ferido era o seu âmago, os seus sentimentos, mas ela estaria ali para ele para ajuda-lo, para ampará-lo e protege-lo.

Suas mãos passaram pelo braço branco e forte do moreno e então ela viu. Contra a sua pele branca havia uma marca. Uma marca que lhe era tão conhecida. Uma caveira e uma cobra que saía por sua boca.

Sentiu os olhos do moreno vasculharem seu rosto enquanto seus olhos arregalavam

— A Marca Negra_... _— ela sussurrou fazendo o garoto soltar um guinchado estranho de surpresa.

Então, como num turbilhão, as lembranças invadiram impiedosamente a sua cabeça. Todas elas.

A guerra, a fuga, lutas. A boca da castanha abriu-se enquanto ela lembrava-se como se milhões de agulhas perfurassem sua mente naquele instante.

— DUMBLEDORE ESTAVA MORTO! Fred morreu lutando. — Sentiu-se contrair. — Lilá morreu. Olho Tonto morreu. Remo Lupin e Ninphadora morreram deixando órfão o pequeno Teddy. Sirius! Sirius morreu pelas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange, a louca comensal da morte. — Não sentiu quando as lágrimas começaram a brotar incessantemente de seu rosto e não percebeu que falava em voz alta todos os seus pensamentos incoerentes.

— Meus pais... — um guinchado agoniado e soluçante saiu por seus lábios. — Estão mortos... Harry... Oh Ronald! — não sentiu que havia levantado e dado passos largos para trás. — Você os matou! VOCÊ OS MATOU! — ela gritou apontando a sua varinha para Tom. O moreno não estava confuso. Havia visto absolutamente tudo em sua mente.

— Você é Voldemort. — ela falou num desprezo que fez com que o corpo de Tom encolhesse. — Você os matou... E agora eu vou matar você!

O tempo ficou em suspenso naquele instante. Cada respiração acelerada no cômodo que agora parecia pequeno demais. Minerva estava confusa, mas Abraxas entendia bem a situação. Já sabia que ela vinha do futuro, só não podia conceber que os planos dos dois jovens fosse tão maquiavelicamente medonhos. Tantas mortes.

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta e era possível agarrar aquela áurea maldita e cortá-la ao meio tamanha a densidade do clima tenso que os cercava. Tom ainda estava sentado no chão e mais uma vez naquela manhã sentiu-se paralisado pelo medo. Não pelo medo de morrer. Muito mais forte do que isso, muito maior do que a sanidade, ele percebeu que o que o paralisou foi a concretização do seu medo mais intimo. Ele sabia, no fundo de suas entranhas que havia perdido a única pessoa que amou naquele instante mórbido e nefasto e desejou debilmente jamais ter saído do castelo naquele dia.

— Eu a amo Hermione... — ele falou fechando os olhos com força. Sabia que merecia a morte que viria a seguir mediante tudo o que tinha visto em suas memórias que retornavam naquele momento e talvez estivesse senil por falar tais palavras à pessoa que estava prestes a tirar-lhe a vida. Ele jamais revidaria. Jamais levantaria a sua própria varinha e atentaria contra ela. Antes, preferia estar morto, queimado numa pira infernal. Ele sentia, estava perdendo-a, como água escorrendo por seus dedos que fluíam para longe de suas mãos. Algo irrecuperável. Incorrigível. Monstruoso demais para sequer ser imaginado. A dor que sentiu era indescritível, rascante, lancinante. Ansiou por um ínfimo minuto ouvi-la dizer que o amava também... Mas a resposta nunca veio.

**(...)**


	25. Capítulo 24 - Isso É Suficiente

**Capítulo 24 – Isso é Suficiente**

**(...)**

Hermione não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Uma explosão de sentimentos ruins a invadiam de uma forma que ela não conseguia expurgar. Fantasmas, memórias ruins, dores, culpa. Tudo misturava-se de uma maneira cruel dentro da castanha e por um minuto ela sentiu-se como se fosse rachar ao meio. Ainda olhava para Tom sem conseguir piscar. Olhava-o atônita demais para conseguir seguir uma única linha de raciocínio e as lembranças continuavam chegando, ocupando um espaço de sua mente outrora vazio.

Ela ofegava enquanto piscava os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas grossas. Como não chorar diante daquilo?

Seu corpo tremia levemente enquanto outras memórias eram absorvidas por ela. Estava nos braços de Tom e ele lhe sorria cúmplice. Lembrou-se de uma declaração de amor que fora feita tão sinceramente que era impossível que coubesse dúvidas. Ele chorara... Admitira um sentimento tão extenso quanto o que ela mesma carregava em seu peito. E ela continuou ali, olhando-o, enquanto a expressão de raiva era logo substituída por dor. Porque o destino havia lhe sobrecarregado com um amor tão grande, se em seguida lhe negaria o prazer de vive-lo? Ela não era tola. Não podia negar. Ela amava aquele garoto. O amava com cada célula de seu corpo. Amava-o pura e simplesmente. E não percebeu quando a sua mão abaixou e seu corpo cedeu derrotado ajoelhando-se ao chão.

Sua alma quebrava naquele instante e algo murchava em seu coração. Suas mãos trêmulas tocaram o chão de forma espalmada e ela fechou os olhos. Era um pesadelo. Um pesadelo do qual ela queria acordar.

Sentiu um bolo subindo por sua garganta e ouviu ao longe um grito áspero e desesperado sem se dar conta que era ela mesma quem estava gritando...

...

Tom não podia, não queria vê-la assim. As lágrimas constantes, os soluços altos e o desespero angustiante. Olhava para ela desejando poder trocar de lugar se isso significasse que ela não estaria sofrendo daquele jeito. Merlin... Ele a amava. Percebeu um tanto transtornado que Minerva e Abraxas saíram da cozinha entendendo que aquele momento pertencia somente a eles dois. Não precisavam de expetadores, não queriam. E relutantemente Minerva deixou a amiga ali, sabendo que ela nunca teria a capacidade de atentar contra a vida do homem que amava. Independente de qualquer atrocidade que possivelmente ele tenha feito. Abraxas a guiava, abraçando-a pela cintura, enviando a Tom um olhar consternado.

Hermione ainda apontava-lhe a varinha, mas o foco dos seus olhos nem de longe estavam no garoto sentado a sua frente. Ela encarava algo muito além, muito mais profundo em sua cabeça. Via cenas de sua própria vida no futuro e aquilo causava-lhe uma dor indescritível.

E ele viu quando ela abaixou a varinha... E ele viu quando o corpo dela cedeu e ela caiu ao chão, ajoelhada, vencida... E ele viu quando ela gritou. E o seu grito, a pura expressão do seu estado sentimental, fez com que ele se movesse. Ele aproximou-se devagar e a abraçou. Ela não recuou, não o empurrou, apenas deixou-se permanecer cativa dos braços fortes que traziam-lhe a sensação de que com ele era possível resistir a todas as dores que a vida já havia lhe imposto. Ela precisava daquilo. Precisava daqueles braços e daquele amor. Se não o tivesse, se fosse afastada, ela sabia que não resistiria, que sucumbiria e que partiria ao meio.

Mas ele não poderia permanecer ali. Não podia deixa-la naquela cozinha daquele homem deplorável. Abraçado firmemente à ela, ele aparatou.

Estavam em Hogsmeade agora, na casa dos gritos.

Ela somente permaneceu mais abraçada a ele, aconchegando-se, sentindo o cheiro dele.

— Eu a amo... — ele falou novamente. A voz rouca próxima ao ouvido da castanha e dessa vez não esperou a resposta. Ele precisava falar. Precisava falar tudo o que o atormentava naquele instante. — Eu sei que no seu futuro eu sou um monstro... — a sua voz ainda soava incrivelmente rouca. — E sei que sou responsável por toda a sua dor... Eu vi... E isso eu não posso mudar. Não posso mudar Hermione. Não posso devolver as vidas que por causa de mim lhe foram tiradas, não posso ressarcir todas as percas que você sofreu, mas eu lhe prometo... Não serei essa pessoa. Não serei. — ele fechou os olhos sentindo a verdade de sua promessa. Nunca havia sequer imaginado que o seu sonho e o seu plano havia tomado uma proporção tão grande e lastimosa. Não poderia dizer que havia mudado tão rapidamente, não, não fora uma mudança rápida. Mas foi algo sutil. Como não percebera antes? Como não notara que já se questionava mesmo antes de Hermione aparecer em sua vida? Mas fora a sua presença o grande diferencial, foi o amor, o sentimento que ele não se julgava ser capaz de sentir, que lhe indicou que havia um outro caminho.

— Quando você fez isso... — ela perguntou, a voz um sussurro enquanto ela passava as mãos delicadas e finas na marca negra. — Eu já estava em sua vida? — ela precisava saber.

— Sim. — ele não mentiria. Não poderia mentir. — Eu não posso simplesmente abandonar quem eu fui. Há muito envolvido nisso. Eu não sou invencível Hermione, e o fato de estar com você, de te amar, vai suscitar ódio entre os que eu mesmo seduzi e inflamei com essas ideias medonhas. — ele suspirou.

Ela agora estava mais calma. Como não ficaria calma estando em seus braços? Ele fez um carinho nos cabelos macios da castanha.

— Você me ama a ponto de abandonar tudo isso...? — ela tinha que perguntar. — Você me ama o suficiente para superar seus preconceitos, Tom? — ela perguntou, mas dessa vez elevou o rosto para poder olhar nos olhos do moreno. E ela viu a expressão do rosto pálido se suavizar enquanto ele sussurrava as palavras com as mãos postas em cada lado do rosto adorável da garota.

— Não há nada no mundo Hermione... Nada no mundo que eu ame mais. — e fora a verdade mais absoluta que ele já havia falado em sua vida.

Ela permitiu que o sorriso invadisse seu rosto. — Porque eu não consigo odiar você? — ela perguntou lamurienta, contrafeita. Ele apenas deu de ombros, um sorriso polido em seu rosto. Estava admirado com o fato de ela ter uma alma tão pura a ponto de não odiá-lo. Mas uma parte dele sabia que era exatamente isso que ela deveria fazer. Ela deveria correr dele. Ele era um ser corrompido. Corrompido pelas inúmeras magias negras que fizera e ela era uma alma inocente. Alguém a quem a vida exagerara na carga de sofrimento. Ambos, duas almas tristes, com suas próprias dores, com suas próprias percas, mas que ali, nos braços um do outro poderiam de alguma maneira completar-se, manterem-se intactos.

Mas ele sabia. Ele seria cobrado. Seria cobrado por abandonar tudo. E não queria que ela estivesse perto dele quando as cobranças começassem a vim. E viriam. Mas como deixa-la quando isso era o certo a fazer, por ela, quando tudo o que queria era permanecer abraçado a ela, fazer com que o tempo parasse. Tornar o momento eterno. E agora ele não precisava mais fingir para ela. Não era uma boa pessoa e ela sabia, mas ela não havia fugido. Estava ali, abraçada a ele como se ele fosse o seu porto seguro, quando na verdade ele era o maior perigo que havia ali e ele desejou por um momento que ela fugisse, fugisse dele e de tudo de ruim que ele representava.

_**E salve sua alma... Salve sua alma... Antes de você ir longe demais... Antes que nada possa ser feito...**_

— Você deveria ir... — ele falou olhando para as paredes decadentes da casa dos gritos. — Deveria se afastar de mim Hermione... — ele falou sério e ela sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha. Porque pareceu a ela que ele queria dizer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Queria ficar, queria ir embora.

— Já passamos por isso Tom... — ela falou olhando para ele. — Se você me deixar... Se... Se você resolver se afastar de mim novamente, então eu vou saber que o seu amor nunca foi suficiente. Mas se eu me afastar, quando tudo parecer diferente amanhã... Então eu vou saber que o meu amor por você não foi suficiente.

_**Eu vou tentar decidir quando ela mentirá no fim... Eu não tenho nenhuma luta em mim em todo esse maldito mundo... Então você se afasta... Ela deveria se afastar... É a única coisa que eu sei...**_

— E eu entenderia... — ele falou com a expressão contorcida pela dor. — E entenderei se você não me quiser mais.

_**Garota, salve a sua alma... Vá logo e salve sua alma... Antes que seja tarde demais... E antes que nada possa ser feito...**_

— Eu entenderia Hermione... — ele falou quando ela levantou-se afastando-se dele. Dando-lhe as costas. Ela soltou um riso estranho.

— Porque tinha que ser você...? — ela falou mais para si mesma do que para ele. — Tudo está errado... Eu me sinto tão culpada.

Ele levantou-se abraçando-a pelas costas, envolvendo seus braços em sua cintura e repousando o queixo nos ombros das castanha. Era uma batalha que decidiria o destino dos dois. Se a culpa vencesse, o amor estava fadado a perder.

— Eu sei que sem mim você tem tudo... — ele falou em seu ouvido. — Mas o problema é que sem você eu não tenho nada... Eu não sou nada.

_**Porque sem mim você tem tudo. Então segure-se... Sem mim você tem tudo, então segure-se... Sem mim você tem tudo... Sem mim você tem tudo... Então segure-se... Sem mim você tem tudo... Sem mim você tem tudo... Então segure-se...**_

— Dizem por aí que o amor supera tudo... — ela falou pensativa meneando a cabeça de forma incrédula. Pensou na dor de ter perdido os amigos, pensou na dor de ter perdido os pais, na dor de ter tido que lutar em uma guerra tão precocemente e de ter sido torturada em nome do que achava correto. Pensou que tudo isso não teria acontecido se Voldemort não existisse. Se Voldemort... Não... Existisse... Ela virou-se bruscamente e olhou para Tom. Não. Ele não era Voldemort. Era apenas o seu Tom Riddle e ela lutaria com todas as suas forças e contra tudo o que fosse para mantê-lo assim, apenas dela, apenas um coração quente. Murta estava viva. Sr. Riddle estava vivo. A alma do garoto não havia sido rompida. Ele não havia feito nenhuma horcrux e se dependesse dela nunca faria. Ela sorriu lindamente para ele. — E acho que o que dizem está correto.

Ele sorriu lindamente para ela. O moreno já tinha a resposta. Ela não fugiria, não se afastaria.

— Enfrentaremos tudo juntos... Sempre. — ela falou enquanto acariciava o rosto do garoto que amava.

— Sempre. — ele confirmou enquanto descia o rosto para que os lábios se encontrassem. Beijaram-se. Beijaram-se selando uma promessa. Estariam juntos. Ela o manteria bom e ele a manteria intacta.

_Você é minha vida agora. Você não pode ver... Eu atravessaria oceanos... Eu nadaria mares para estar com você. Isso é suficiente para mim._

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA**


End file.
